Her Choice
by Blondie121147
Summary: COMPLETE! His smile makes her melt, his voice makes her shiver... what is it about this beautiful blonde that's got her so intrigued? Maybe it's because he's a Prince! :SORATO: Read and Review!
1. This is How it Started

****

Disclaimer- I mention a lot of things in this story that are not mine so I'm basically just going to say that the only thing I own in the story itself. Digimon = not mine.

****

a/n: New story! Again... but yeah. This story is based off of the idea of the movie "The Prince and Me" but it's not the movie because I've never seen it! So yeah I hope you enjoy it an it is a Sorato. Story is OOC. Please review! Thanks!

In the story a number in ( ) is their age and italicized words are their thoughts.

"Her Choice"

~^~Chapter 1- This is How it Started~^~

*Beep, beep, beep*

Ruby red eyes shot open as the alarm clock on her night stand went off at it's indicated time: 7:30am. The fiery red head looked around the lightly dimmed room and sighed. _'Another day to go to school... what a life...' _She thought sitting up and rubbing her sleepy eyes. She glanced around the room and became focused of the window. A dim ray of light peeked through the blinds. The girl threw off her covers and stretched her legs over the side of the bed.

"Oh yeah... that's good..." She said as she got up and walked into the bathroom. "Damn!" She said looking in the mirror, "I look like I just got done smoking pot! I look like a damn pot head!"

She turned the water in the shower head on warm and yawned as she began to remove her clothes. The phone rang in the living room but the girl only ignored it. _'It's probably Mimi... she's the only one that ever calls this early...' _The girl thought as she slowly stepped into the shower. A chill ran up her spine as the water hit her body.

"Hey, this is Sora and Tai! Sorry we missed your call. Leave a message and one of us will get back to you as soon as we can. Thanks! Bye!" The answering machine said as it picked up the call.

"Hey Sora, it's Mimi! I was just seeing if I would catch you before you left for class but I guess I'm too late. But oh well. When you get this message call me on my cell phone because I really need to talk to you about Josh's party Friday night. It's going to be the biggest blow out of the year! Okay well I have to get going but please call me as soon as you can! Bye babe!" Mimi (19) cheerfully sang into the phone.

Sora (20) hummed to herself as she washed her hair with the fruity fusions of Herbal Essence. What can I say? It was an organic experience!

Out in the living room another person entered the 4,000 square foot penthouse carrying a bag full of breakfast items from McDonald's. He shit the door behind him and dropped his keys on the kitchen table. He had the day off from school and decided he would make the best of it.

"Sora? You here?" He called out but received no answer. _'Huh, I guess she went to class early today. That means I can...'_

****

*2 minutes later*

"YEAH! YEAH! DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY! YEAH! YEAH! DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY!"

Tai (20) had stripped himself down to nothing but his boxers and a pair of socks on his feet. He had sunglasses shading his eyes and a brush in his right hand. The TV was set on an oldies station and Tai was running around the room singing at the top of his lungs. Little did he know, Sora was standing on the upstairs railing that showed the downstairs watching his every move. She was fully dressed and ready to go and seeing Tai dancing around in his underwear had made her day. She was laughing her ass off. (**a/n: **Tai and Sora became room mates for college because they're best friends and didn't want to be away from each other. Sora's parents have a lot of money and they pay for the penthouse she and Tai are living in. They are nothing more than friends and no this story will not have a Taiora love triangle in it.)

"Yeah!" Tai said as the song ended. He heard clapping coming from the upstairs and turned around to see Sora leaning over the railing watching his every move. His face turned cherry red and he sweat dropped.

"Nice, Tai! Very... nice!" Sora applauded.

"Ha... thanks..." Tai replied, still embarrassed.

"Can I ask what the hell that was?"

"Um... just a spur of the moment... I thought you were already in class."

"No. I'm leaving right now."

"Oh okay..."

"Well, I better get going," Sora said making her way down the stairs, "I hope you enjoy yourself today! Have fun!"

"Yeah... thanks again... Bye."

"Bye, Tai."

Sora grabbed her purse and headed out the door of the penthouse. She sighed once again when she stepped out into the cold morning air. She didn't want to go to class. If it weren't for her parents paying her full tuition she wouldn't even have gone to college. She decided that if she had to be there she would major in something fun: fashion merchandising. Sora had been offered many modeling contracts over the years but turned them all down because she was too busy with school. Oh well, life sucks sometimes.

Sora arrived at Odibah University about five minutes later. She made her way to her Chemistry class and sat at her usual table, listening to the boring lecture. It was her fathers choice for her to take Advanced Chemistry in college, saying that it might do something good for her in the future. This class was the one she hated most of all: The teacher was old and boring, the people in her class were all science nerds, and she just plain out wasn't interesting in making chemicals explode! But that all changed when _he_ came.

A knock at the door disturbed Sora's concentration, or lack there of, and caused her to take a glance at who was there. It wasn't often that someone interrupted one of the professor's lecture's so it had to be something important.

When Sora looked over at the door she noticed a boy with spiky blonde hair and sunglasses on. He was holding a piece of paper and talking to the professor. The professor mentioned Sora's name which made her really pay attention.

"Sora, will you please raise your hand?" Professor Utonium asked.

She raised her hand.

"Sora, meet your new lab partner," Professor said as the blonde boy began to walk to her table.

__

'Great' Sora thought '_I get stuck with pretty boy. Lucky me.'_

The boy walked to Sora's table and sat down on the stool that was placed next to her. He greeted her with a smiled and she couldn't help but take notice to his pearly white teeth. She found herself smiling back but then quickly blushed and turned her head as he began to dig through his bag to find a pencil. _'He smells really good... Wait! What am I thinking!? He's just another stupid boy! Get your head off of that boy and get back to thinking about Chemistry! Oh... but he's so cute... No he's not! Ugh!' _Sora fought with herself in her mind. Her train of thought was then lost when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Sorry, but do you by any chance have a spare pen? I seemed to have misplaced mine," the boy said with another guilty smile. Ah, the guilty pleasures in life.

"Um, yeah. Hold on," Sora replied as she searched through her purse to find a pen for the cute boy to use. She found one and handed it to him causing him to flash her another smile.

"Thanks! This will help me out a lot um... I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Sora. Sora Takenouchi."

"Thank you, Sora. My name is Yamato. But you can call me Matt."

"It's nice meeting you, Matt."

"You too," Matt replied with a smile.

_'Oh my God he is so cute. What am I thinking? I don't have time for guys right now! Get back to the books Sora...' _

"Alright, pupils. We are now going to begin the lab. Please put on your safety goggles and lab coats," Professor said.

_'Wait, we're doing a lab? When did Professor tell us about this? Great...' _Sora though standing up but she soon found a hand on her shoulder.

"It's all right. I'll get the lab coats and goggles. You just sit here and start the experiment," Matt said getting up and walking to the material cabinet.

"He's a cutie, huh Sora?" A girl named Jasmine (19) whispered to her. Sora and Jasmine are good friends.

"What? No. I mean, he's okay, but nothing special," Sora lied.

"Uh huh. I saw the way you were looking at him. I bet you didn't even know we were doing a lab, huh?"

"Of course I did! It's the lab about... it's um... damn. Okay, you caught me. Please explain to me what we're doing. I don't have a clue."

Jasmine let out a small laugh and shower Sora the procedure. It clicked in her brain that that's what Professor was talking about even before Matt entered the room. She started the lab and Matt came back to the table.

"Here you are," Matt said handing her a lab coat and a pair of goggles.

"Thanks," Sora smiled putting them on.

"Yamato would you please remove your sunglasses? Thanks," Professor said seeing that Matt still had them on.

Matt took off his glasses and a chill ran up Sora's spine. _'He has the prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen in my life... They're almost hypnotizing they're so pretty...' _Sora thought continuing to stare at them. Matt noticed and smiled once again.

"Is something wrong?" He asked putting on the goggles, "Do I have a bug on my nose or something?"

"Huh?" Sora broke out of the trace, "Oh, um, no. I was just... Never mind. Let's get started."

"Fine by me."

_'If this is a sin, kill me now.'_

****

~^~^~TBC~^~^~

Okay, I've thought about it and I think this is going to be a VERY good story. If you like it please review and if you have any suggestions about anything in the story, please tell me and I will try to work them in somehow. Thanks!


	2. Tai's Pep Talk

****

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the song "Breathe" by Michelle Branch.

****

~^~Chapter 2- Tai's Pep Talk~^~

**_I've been driving for an hour,  
just talking to the rain  
They say I've been driven crazy,   
and it's keeping you away.  
So just give me one good reason.  
Tell me why I should stay,  
'Cause I don't want to waste another moment  
in saying things we never meant to say._******

Sora walked into her penthouse later that day around 2pm after her classes had ended. She couldn't stop thinking about that cute, mysterious boy she'd met earlier in Chemistry class. He was on her mind and she couldn't seem to concentrate on anything else. Not to mention she could have sworn she'd seen him somewhere before. _'He's just a boy. But why do I keep thinking about him?' _

When Sora walked inside her gaze fell to the couch where Tai lay fast asleep. He had his arms wrapped around a pillow and his legs were hanging off the arm of the couch. His mouth hung wide open allowing drool to escape his lips. _'Only my best friend would sleep like that...' _Sora giggled to herself and then glanced at the answering machine. A red "2" was flashing which indicated she'd received two messages. She walked over and pushed the button to listen to them and then walked into the kitchen to find something to munch on.

The first message was from Mimi and it caused Sora to roll her eyes. The second message came from Kari (17), someone the two room mates hadn't seen in quite a while.

"Hey Tai, hey Sora! It's Kari! I was just calling to say that I'm in town and I'm staying with mom and dad. I want to see you guys so please, please, please call me as soon as you get this message! Bye!" Kari's message spoke.

You see, Kari was offered a full 4-year scholarship in photography. The only problem was that the school was a private academy in America. After much debate, she decided to go, leaving all of her friends and family behind. She only came back on holidays and it was a special occasion when she did.

Sora put down her food and walked over to the couch. She grabbed a pillow and smacked Tai with it as hard as she could. Tai snapped awake and sat up quick. 

"The good China's in the pantry! Take anything you want just don't hurt me, please!" Tai shouted shielding himself with the pillow he was holding.

****

**_And I take it just a little bit.  
I hold my breath and count to ten.  
I been waiting for a chance to let you in_.******  


"Well it's nice to know that if someone were to break in they'd know exactly where everything valuable is!" Sora said, still laughing at Tai's expression.

"Oh, good. It's just you," Tai said calming down and letting out a big yawn.

"You sleep like a rock, you know that?"

"***Yawn* **Yeah..."

"Have you even left the house today?"

"Nope. I've been catching up on lost sleep. I'm about a week behind. Damn college."

"More like damn parties. You're out almost every night. Don't blame the school."

"Yeah yeah. What do you want anyways? It must be important if you woke me up to tell me."

"You sister called while you were snoozing in Tai Land. She's in town and wants to see us. She's staying with your parents."

"She is? She does?"

"Yep. And if you didn't sleep through everything you would know that."

"Oh shut up. So how was Chemistry and whatever else you had today?"

Sora blushed and smiled, "It was good."

"Uh oh..."

"What?"

"Sora likes someone!"

"What!? No I don't!" 

"Sora I've known you my whole life. In that 20 years I've learned how you act when you find someone you like. Now tell me who it is!"

****

**_If I just breathe   
let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright.  
breath   
every little piece of me you'll see   
everything is alright.  
If I just breathe_******_  
_

"There's no one, really!"

"He's gay, isn't he? He's gay and you were rejected! Am I right!?"

"No! He's not gay!"

"So there is someone!"

"God! I hate when you do that!"

"I know. I'm just good like that. Now tell me, who is it? Do I know him?"

"You sound like my dad. And I highly doubt you know him. I'd never seen him before until today. I guess he's new or whatever. But oh my gosh he's so cute!"

"Yeah, you like him. I knew it."

"Tai, I don't even know him. How can I like someone I don't know?"

"Hey I do it all the time!" 

"Yeah, but you're a guy it's different."

"Yeah, okay. So why don't you ask him out?"

"I'm not going to ask him out!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's weird."

"Why is it weird?"

"Because... I don't know! It just it. Girls aren't supposed to ask guys out. It's you guys' job, not ours."

"I love it when a girl asks me out. It shows that they have confidence and are willing to fight for what they want."

"Uh huh... and does this happen before or after you sleep with them?"

****

**_So I whisper in the dark  
hoping you'll hear me.  
do you hear me?_******

"HEY!"

"Kidding!"

"But seriously, tomorrow's Friday. Ask him to go to the movies with you or something."

"Fine... I will."

"Good girl. Oh, and you need to call Mimi. She came by earlier looking for you. There's a note on the counter. I didn't read it, I swear."

"Like I'd care if you read it or not. It's Mimi, she can't keep anything secret."

"True, true."

Sora walked to the kitchen counter and picked up the note Mimi had left for her. It was neatly folded and smelled like perfume. Mimi was... weird sometimes.

****

**_Sora,_

Do you ever answer your phone? OBVIOUSLY NOT! You're never home either! Why aren't you ever around when I need you? Anyways, call me as soon as you read this! I WILL COME OVER IF YOU IGNORE ME! Bye!

****

**_Xo- Mimi -Xo_  


"Maybe I'm never here because I actually have a life!" Sora said after she finished reading the note.

"What is Meems complaining about this time?" Tai wondered, now slouched on the couch and looking like he was about to fall asleep again.

"I don't know. Something about a party and how I'm never around when she needs me. I don't know she complains about a lot of things."

"That's Mimi for you."

"Yep. Well Tai, I'm going to go take a long, relaxing bath. If Mimi calls then bring me the phone."

"Have fun."

Sora walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. _'What a day. I can't wait to see how tomorrow's going to turn out. I hope Matt says yes...'_

****

**_If I just breathe   
let it fill in the space between  
I'll know everything is alright.  
Breathe  
every little piece of me  
You'll see   
everything is alright.  
oh yeah, yeah...  
Everything is alright.  
If I just breathe...  
I've been driving for an hour,  
just talking to the rain_******

~^~^~TBC~^~^~

I know this chapter was pointless but please review. And omg thank you to the people that just recently reviewed Bad Boys and Confessions! Thank you!


	3. Putting the Pieces Together

****

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.

****

~^~Chapter 3- Putting the Pieces Together~^~

Sora eagerly sat in Chemistry the next day. She was awaiting the arrival of her mysterious man. Her hope was somewhat lost when the Professor began to lecture and Matt (20) hadn't arrived. _'I guess too much of a good thing is a bad things. My hopes were way too high for this guy...' _Sora thought and placed her head down on the lab table.

Not too long after Sora had almost dozed off, Matt came stumbling into the class room.

"Better late than never, Mr. Ishida. Please take your seat, we're about to begin the lab for today," the Professor said.

Matt nodded and went to find his seat. Sora found herself smiling at him and noticed that he smiled back. _'Wait! Don't seem too eager to see him, he might think you're obsessive or something!' _Sora thought and quickly wiped the smile off her face.

"Good morning," Matt said flashing another smile at her.

"Morning."

"How are you today?"

"I'm good. And yourself?"

"Great."

Sora couldn't help but smile this time and then she noticed everyone getting up from their seats and retrieving supplies.

"Guess it's time for the lab," Matt stated, "I'll go get the stuff."

"Trying to hit it off with the new guy again? Huh, Sora?" Jasmine leaned over and giggled at her friend.

"Tai told me that I should ask him out tonight," Sora said, "You know, as a friendly, not wanting anything more than friendship, date."

"Nothing more than friendship huh? Yeah, right. But I think he's got a good idea. I think you two would make a really cute couple if you got together eventually. Good luck."

"Thanks."

"So do you have any idea what we're doing?" Matt said approaching the small table, "I guess I missed the memo."

"Yeah, we're doing chemical combustion."

"Cool. Lets get started."

****

*20 minutes later*

"So Matt..." Sora spoke suddenly just before their chemicals exploded.

"Yes ma'am?" Matt replied.

"Do you have any, um, plans... for tonight?"

"Nothing that I can recall. May I ask why?"

"Well, I was um, wondering if you would like to um..."

"Like to..."

"I'm sorry. I've never done this before."

"Done what? Asked someone out?"

Sora blushed, "How did you know?"

"Ah, it's not the first time I've been asked out. But yes, I'd love to."

"So dinner-"

"And a movie."

"And maybe a walk-"

"Through the park."

"Sounds good."

"Pick you up at seven?"

"Great."

"Cool."

__

'That was way easier than I thought it would be' Sora thought.

'She's cute' Matt thought.

Sora skipped happily up to her penthouse and unlocked the front door. She walked into the house and noticed that Tai hadn't arrived home from school yet. She did, however, notice a familiar pink-haired girl sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine. The girl on the couch turned her gaze to Sora but then it soon fell back to the magazine as she spoke.

"Nice to know you're home every once in a while," the girl said chewing on her gum.

"Mimi... why are you in my house?" Sora wondered looking at her strangely and placing her purse down on the table.

"Well, I can't get a hold of you on the phone so I thought I would drop by to talk to you instead. Didn't you read the note? I told you I'd be back if you ignored me."

"How'd you get in?"

"Ah, I have my ways."

"All right then..."

"Well, now that you're home, lets talk."

"About what?"

"Josh's party tonight."

__

'Oh shit. I totally forgot!'

"Meems..." Sora started.

"Why, why can't you go!?" Mimi said. She knew Sora had an excuse by the look on her face.

"I kind of have a date..."

"SORA!"

"I'm sorry! But he's really, really cute! And he's nice, and sweet, and charming... and not to mention he had great manners..."

"Wow, sounds like prince charming. What does he look like?"

"Blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, he's got a perfect smile, great personality..."

"Damn! You really like him don't you? I've never seen you this psyched out about a guy before, like ever! What's his name?"

"Matt."

"Matt..."

"Um... I don't exactly remember his last name. I think it started with an "I"..."

"Um... yeah, I don't think I know him. Matt's not a very common name in Japan."

"Well actually his full name is Yamato, but he told me to call him Matt or Yama, but Matt's the cutest so I call him that."

"Yamato, huh?"

Sora started rambling on about her dream guy as Mimi tried to figure out who this guy was and why he sounded so familiar. _'Yamato... Yamato... why does that name ring a bell? Yamato I... Ish... Wait!'_

"Ishida!?" Mimi blurted out right in the middle of Sora's day dreaming.

"Yeah! That's it! How did you know?"

"Ha! Lucky guess! How did you meet him?"

"He's new in my Chem. class. But as I was saying..."

Sora continued to ramble. _'Yep, prince charming is EXACTLY what Yamato Ishida is... a prince! Oh my gosh! Sora is going out with the prince of the French Empire! How the hell did that one happen?' _

****

(a/n: If you guys remember correctly, in the digimon world tour episode Tk and Tai went to France. They have family there so I guess that makes them part French or whatever; note the blonde hair and blue eyes. So yeah, that's why he's the prince of France because if he was the prince of Japan Sora would know because she lives there.)

"Well Sora, sorry I have to cut the chat short but I need to get going! I hope you and your "prince" have a great time. It will be the experience of a lifetime, believe me. Have fun, be safe, and behave! I love you! See ya!" Mimi said quickly and ran out the door.

"Oh... okay. Bye, Meems..."

Sora was now bored because she had no one to talk to so she went and laid down on her couch. About two hours later she was fast asleep and Tai came stumbling in with two blonde girls at his sides.

"Taichi, who is she? Is she going to join us?" one of the wondered.

"No, she's my best friend. We live together, that's it," Tai said.

"Awe, that's cute. Are we gong to this or are we just going to stand here?" The other blonde spoke.

"Lets go!" 

__

'A threesome with twins! This is so awesome!' Tai thought with a huge smile on his face. The three then went into Tai's bedroom and shut the door which awoke Sora.

Sora sat up and blinked a few times before she got up and made her way to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle to quench her dry throat's thirst. 5:45pm was set on the microwave and Sora casually glanced at it not exactly paying attention as she drank the water. She then gasped and dropped the plastic bottle to the floor, which in return spilled water everywhere.

"Matt's going to be here in an hour! I have to get ready!" Sora freaked and ran to Tai's bedroom. "Tai have you seen my..."

Sora's eyes widened at what she saw: Tai, two blondes, and clothes thrown all over the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Sora quickly apologized for interrupting them.

"Are you here to join us?" one of the twins asked feeling kinky.

"No, I um, have a date."

"Your loss."

"I uh... yeah... you two, uh, three have fun! Bye!"

Sora closed the door and walked into her room to start the shower. _'Why do I always walk in on him when he's having sex? I need to knock before I enter his room' _she thought and quickly hopped in the shower.

****

***

An hour later Sora was completely dressed and ready to take on whatever Matt threw at her for the date. She was dressed in a casual jean skit (nothing fancy) that rode just above her knees, a baby blue and white stripped halter-top, and a pair of white, jeweled flip-flops. Her hair was straightened and held back with a clip so it would stay out of her face.

As Sora was applying her last bit of make up she heard a knock at the front door and knew it was Matt.

"Tai can you answer that, please?" Sora yelled from her bedroom.

"Got it!" Tai yelled back. He had finished his "business" 30 minutes earlier.

Tai was dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers and some loose fitting sweat pants. He had a bowl of cereal in his hands and his hair was way messier than usual. When he answered the door he saw Matt standing nicely dressed in front of him.

"Yeah?" Tai said rudely.

"Am I at the right house?" Matt wondered not expecting a guy to answer Sora's door.

"Who you lookin' for?"

"Miss Sora Takenouchi."

"Oh, so you must be the Matt guy she's been talking about. Yeah, she's here. Come in."

"Okay..."

Matt walked into the penthouse and was immediately in awe. He admired how nicely decorated the interior of the house was and approved of it. But he couldn't help but wonder who the guy that answered the door was. A boyfriend? brother? cousin? friend? husband even. He couldn't decide. But then he thought why would she have a husband or boyfriend and then ask him out on a date?

"She's getting ready. You know girls, they take forever. Make yourself at home," Tai said sitting on the couch and continuing to eat his cereal. Usually Sora cooked dinner for them but she was leaving that night so he had to fend for himself. Poor guy... ha! Not.

"Thanks," Matt said and made himself comfortable while waiting for Sora.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Sora yelled from the bedroom.

"Take you time!" Tai shouted back.

"So, may I ask how you know Sora? Are you her brother or something?" Matt questioned.

"Yeah, I'm her brother but not by blood."

Matt looked around confused.

"We're best friends. We've known each other our whole lives and we didn't want to be apart when we went to college so we're living together. You've got nothing to worry about man. She and I, never going to happen. She's all yours."

"Um... thanks."

"I'm ready!" Sora said entering the picture. She stood on the stairs gazing at Matt.

Matt's eyes fell to Sora and his jaw dropped. He literally thought she looked like an angel, what with the light shining on her through the window and the way she sparkled and all. _'She looks amazing' _he thought as he stood up.

"Oh, I look bad don't I?" Sora said coming down the stairs and spinning around so Matt could see her full figure.

"No, you look-"

"Yeah, you're hot, you know it. Not get going on your date! And remember, your curfew is midnight! I don't want to have to come looking for you again!" Tai joked causing them both to laugh. It was obviously an inside joke between the two best friends.

"Thank you, DAD!" Sora laughed but then turned back to Matt.

"You look amazing," Matt said.

"Thank you," Sora replied with a blush.

"Shall we?" Matt said holding out his hand for her.

Sora gladly placed her hand in his and he led her to the door. 

"Behave you two!" Tai shouted just before they shut the door to begin a night to remember for the rest of their lives.

****

~^~^~TBC~^~^~

Please review!


	4. Getting To Know You

****

Disclaimer- I mention a lot of things in here that I don't own so don't sue me! I don't own Digimon most of all.

****

~^~Chapter 4- Getting To Know You~^~

Sora and Matt exited the penthouse and headed down the elevator to Matt's car. Sora was in awe when she saw the expensive 2005 silver Ferrari sitting in the parking lot of the penthouse complex. Matt pulled out his keys and unlocked the doors. He then opened the door for Sora like the perfect gentleman he was and she gratefully sat down. He shut the door and went to the driver seat.

"This is a really nice car," Sora said admiring the interior.

"Yes, I'll agree with you on that. My father gave it to me as a 20th birthday present," Matt replied as he started the engine and pulled out of the parking spot.

"Gee, all I got for my 20th birthday was a 24-karot gold bracelet and some matching earrings and a necklace. I'd take a car over jewelry any day."

"I thought girls were supposed to like jewelry?"

"We do! Believe me... but a Ferrari..."

Matt began to laugh and Sora couldn't figure out why.

"What's so funny?" She asked curious at Matt's sudden outburst.

"Nothing. I've just never met a girl with such great taste in cars!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No! Of course not! I think it's cool. I just always thought girls were into the diamonds and whatever else and not automobiles. The world made so much sense until now."

"Oh... okay," Sora said now laughing herself.

"So what are you up to for dinner?"

"Anything's good. What do you want?"

"Well... I've already got a placed picked out. I made reservations earlier this evening."

"Reservations? Where are we going?"

"You'll see..."

The talk was cut short when Matt pulled up to the front of the most famous/expensive restaurant in town: Shah Pier's.

"We're eating here!? Yamato I don't have enough money to pay for a meal here!" Sora spoke in disbelief.

"Silly girl! Don't worry about it! Tonight, everything's on me. Just sit back and enjoy yourself!" Matt laughed as he turned off the engine and stepped out of the car. He handed his keys to the valet parker.

"Great... this guy is going to spend a fortune on me tonight. If I would've known we were eating here I would have at least dressed nicely..." Sora said to herself as Matt opened the car door.

"Are you going to sit there and talk to yourself all night or are you going to join me for dinner?" Matt asked and held out a hand for her.

"Oh, um, yeah! Sorry..." Sora blushed and took his hand, stepping out of the car.

"You're very cute when you blush because of me," Matt whispered causing her to blush again.

The two walked to the front door, which was kindly opened by two men, and escorted themselves inside. They walked to the front counter and were greeted by a nicely dressed host. _'I look so stupid...' _Sora thought as she saw how nice everyone but herself looked.

"Name, please?" The man said not looking at the two.

"Fenchinzo! Don't tell me you've forgotten me already!?" Matt said.

The man looked up and his eyes widened, "Yamato! I can't believe it's you! How have you been!?"

"Good, good! And yourself?"

"Good! You were so small the last time I saw you! That was what, a couple years ago? My, you've grown! How are your parents? Still busy, I presume?"

"Yes, yes very busy as always. My father is very stressed and needs a break."

"Ah! Who doesn't? Oh, and who is this lovely young lady you're courting tonight?"

"Oh, yes. Fenchinzo, meet Sora Takenouchi. She's beautiful, is she not?"

"Yes, yes. Very beautiful indeed! Is this a first date? Or just a friendly get-together?"

"First date of many, I'm sure," Matt said flashing a smile at Sora who in return blushed.

"Ah, she's so modest! You have yourself a good young man here Miss Sora. Don't let him get away!" Fenchinzo laughed.

"I... won't..." Sora hesitated in answering

"Now, I need to be seating you a line is beginning to form behind you. Come, this way!" Fenchinzo said as he grabbed two menu's and led the couple to a table.

"This place is really amazing, Yamato. Thank you so much for bringing me here," Sora said as she admired everything and everyone.

"What? You've never eaten here before?" Matt asked as though she were joking.

"Actually, I haven't."

"You're kidding!?"

"No..."

"Wow. I thought by living here you must've visited this restaurant more than once!"

"No. Reservations are impossible to get here. How'd you get in on such short notice?"

"I have connections. Don't worry about it. Just enjoy everything that happens tonight."

"I will, thanks."

Fenchinzo sat the two and gave them their menu's. Sora's eyes widened when she looked at the prices.

"Julia will be your waitress tonight but I'll start you off with some drinks."

"I'll just have a water," Matt said not really in the mood for a carbonated drink.

"I'll have water as well, with a lemon," Sora said.

"Water it is! I'll be back momentarily," Fenchinzo said and walked away.

"Do you have any suggestions on what's good here?" Sora asked looking through the rather large menu.

"Just about everything is good. The chef here is amazing. If you want pasta, I would suggest the chicken fettuccini alfredo. If you want a meaty meal, Duck a la Orange is amazing," Matt said.

"Hmm... fettuccini sounds good. I'll take that."

"Excellent choice. I'm going to have the lamb."

The waitress then approached the table holding the two glasses of water.

"Hi, I'm Julia! I'll be our waitress for the evening. Fenchinzo apologizes for not returning but he was need back at the front. Have you decided on what you would like for dinner?"

"The lovely lady will have the chicken fettuccini alfredo and I will have the lamb," Matt spoke for them both as Sora handed him her menu.

"Great choices! It should be ready soon. If you need anything I'll be back soon," Julia took the menus and left.

Matt and Sora were now alone and Matt thought he would strike up a conversation to get to know Sora a little better.

"Sora, tell me about yourself," he said.

"What exactly do you want to know?" 

"Well, start from the beginning. Tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies... whatever you want. You talk, and I'll listen to every word."

"Well okay. Hmm... I was born here in Japan but not in Tokyo. I was more out in the country because my parents can't stand being around a lot of people at once. My birthday is July 7, 1983. Um... I love to paint, particularly sceneries, I model sometimes, and I adore sports, soccer, tennis, and horseback riding mostly. I don't like broccoli or my hair. My favorite color is red and I hate Chemistry. I'm not too good in math either and I don't think I can sing very well. My best friends names are Tai, whom you've already met, and Mimi."

"Ah, good. Now tell me about your parents, where you grew up."

"I grew up pretty well of. My mom is a fashion designer and my father owns his own international marketing business. The two divorced when I was 12 and full custody was given to my mother because my father is always out of town. I'm an only child so it wasn't too big of a deal. I moved out when I was 18 because of college. My father and I speak every once in a while but he's paying for my college tuition and home so I guess I can't complain."

"You're a daddy's girl. I can tell."

"I'm not a spoiled brat, if that's what you're thinking."

"No. I'm just saying that it sounds like you two are close."

"We used to be but not so much anymore. He's never around because he's always out of town so we don't talk much."

"Cool."

"Now, tell me about yourself, oh mysterious one."

Matt let out a chuckle, "Alright well, I was born on the rainy day of August 25, 1984 to my mother, Nancy Takashi and my father, Malcolm Ishida in the city of Paris, France. I have a younger brother named Takeru, we call him Tk, and he's living with my parents back in Europe. He's 17 and decided to take up an education out htere. I just moved here recently and am now attending Odibah University, as you already now. I am also no good in math and I can sing. I love to sing it's one of my favorite hobbies actually. My favorite color is blue and I love my hair. It's my best feature, if I do say so myself."

Sora laughed, "Yes, your hair is very nice."

"Why thank you! Yours is beautiful as well. I can't understand why you dislike it so much."

"I don't know why I do either. I guess it's because I'm a redhead. We're just weird like that."

"Your hair is beautiful, as are you."

"Thank you..." Sora blushed once again.

"There's that blush again! You must receive compliments about your beauty all the time and yet you're so modest! Why is that?"

"Well I've never actually thought of myself as beautiful."

"You can't be serious!"

Sora nodded.

"Never think of yourself as something you aren't! You ARE beautiful and don't tell yourself otherwise!" Matt rose his voice.

"I'm sorry..." Sora whispered.

"No, don't apologize. I'm the one that's sorry. Insecurity is just a big pet peeve of mine. I can't stand when girls as pretty as you think so little of themselves. It drives me insane!"

"Alright..."

Just as Matt was about to say something else, Julia arrive with their food. She placed it down in front of the two.

"This looks great! Thank you very much!" Matt complimented.

"Yes, thank you!" Sora said.

"No problem, Mr. Ishida. Enjoy your meal!" Julia said and left once again.

"How is it that everyone knows you?" Sora wondered as she spun the fettuccini on her fork.

"Ah, I get around," Matt replied and dug into his lamb.

****

***

The dinner went great and the two left for their movie. They went to see "Starsky and Hutch" deciding that a comedy would enlighten the evening. 

During the movie Matt glanced over at Sora and slowly inched his arm around her shoulder. When he did she blushed and placed her head on his shoulder. _'She's an amazing girl' _Matt thought as he smiled and enjoyed the movie.

When the movie ended the night was still young.

"You still up for that walk?" Matt asked when he noticed that it wasn't any later than 10pm. He placed a jacked around Sora's shivering body.

"Of course!" Sora replied and the two headed for the park.

As the two walked through the park, Sora couldn't help but notice how bright the stars were that night. It was as though the heavens had opened up and were singing a song for them. 

"They're beautiful, just like you," Matt whispered into her ear as he inched closer to her and found his hand lace with hers.

__

'I never want this night to end...' Sora thought as she rested her head on his shoulder.

__

'I think I'm beginning to fall for this girl... I wonder how my parents are going to react...' Matt though.

The two walked until they reached a large tree with many named carved into it.

"What's this?" Matt wondered, never seeing the tree before.

"Well, it's a legend that if you carve the name of the person you like into this tree, the two people will fall in love and be together forever," Sora replied.

"Does it really work?"

"I don't know. I've never carved anyone's name into it before. I've never been in love."

"Nor have I."

Matt turned and looked Sora in the eyes. The ruby red orbs were glowing from the moonlight and made them look like they were on fire. Matt began to inch closer to her and she did the same to him. Sora then stopped. _'I can't do this. Not yet.'_

"It's getting late. I think we should head home," Sora whispered, now upset that she'd disrupted the kiss.

"You're right. Lets go," Matt said and led her to the car where they drove back to Sora's penthouse.

****

***

They arrived at the complex about twenty minutes later, Matt took a detour so he could be in Sora's presence for that much longer. When he stopped the car he quickly jumped out and opened Sora's door for her. She got out and gave him back his jacket.

"You don't have to walk me back up there. I don't want to be a bother to you," Sora said as she looked into his eyes.

"You'll never be a bother to me. I would love to walk you to your door," Matt replied generously.

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Alright, if you insist."

"I've had an amazing time tonight, Matt. I want to thank you for everything."

"Hey, it was no biggie. I had a great time too and I hope we can do this again soon."

"I need to do something to repay you though. You've spent way too much on me for me to just go home and not do anything."

"You want to repay me? Alright, you can."

"How so?"

"Like this."

Matt lunged forward and placed his lips on her. She was a bit taken back at first but eventually got into it. The two shared a passionate kiss to end a perfect night as a flash shone in the background.

"Perfect," the person that caused the flash said and headed away.

The kiss ended too soon and Matt spoke, "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Sora replied, "Good night, prince charming."

"Good night, beau."

****

(a/n: beau is beautiful in French)

Sora smiled as she walked to the elevator. Matt watched her walk away and felt his heart beating a million miles per hour. _'What is this feeling I have for her?'_

****

~^~^~TBC~^~^~

Awe, I really like this chapter. Ha ha. Please review!


	5. Picture Perfect

****

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.

Shouts To:

Inconnu: _"He shit the door behind him..." when Tai was coming in. LOL I jus thought that was so funny.** Yeah, I make a lot of mistakes because I'm too lazy to go back a reread everything I write lol. It just takes forever ya know? Oh, and thanks for putting me on your author alert list! By the way...love your stories!_

****

Aino Yuy aka Usagi-hater: _Yes, it WAS a flash from a camera lol. Read this chapter and you'll see what happens and whatever._

****

Yama-Sama: _Is belle the feminine word for beautiful in French? LoL I have no clue what it is! I used freetranslation.com and that's what it told me. Thanks though, I'll go back and fix that._

****

Dis_B_Riza: _Yes, yes you are so right and I'm so glad you caught that mistake I made! It is my best friends wedding I don't know what I was thinking. I fixed it though thanks for reviewing!_

****

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed as well! But enough talking, ON WITH THE STORY! Oh and an a/n to everyone... I guess the feminine French word for beautiful is BELLE so yeah, I'm just going to use that ha ha.

~^~Chapter 5- Picture Perfect~^~ (Edited)

The time was about midnight when Sora finally came frolicking into her home after her date with Matt. She'd had the best time of her life and couldn't wait to tell Tai all about it, even though she knew he couldn't have cared less.

The house was dark when Sora entered and she figured Tai had gone to bed already. It wasn't like Tai to be asleep so early on a Friday night, hell, it wasn't like Tai to be home period on the weekends. Sora just decided she would walk into his room, hoping not to get a repeat of what she saw earlier, and wake him up.

"Tai?" Sora whispered as she slowly pushed the door open and saw no movement in the room. Like she'd predicted, Tai was fast asleep in his queen-sized bed that sat in the middle of the large room. Across from his bed sat a large digital, flat-screen TV on the wall. The room also included a dresser, walk-in closet, bathroom, two night stands on each sides of his bed, and a small lounge chair in the corner.

Sora walked to the bed and rested her hands on it. All of her weight shifted to her arms as she leaned forward.

"Tai?" She whispered again, this time into his ear, "WAKE UP!"

Tai jumped up and shouted in surprise, "I DIDN'T EAT THE TUNA FISH! IT WAS THE CAT, I SWEAR!"

"Tai! We don't have a cat! And what tuna fish!?" Sora said laughing hysterically.

"Oh God, Sora. It's just you," Tai calmed down and laid back in the bed," Let me guess... you're going to tell me all about your date? Am I right?"

"Every single detail!"

"Well, climb in," Tai said and lifted up the sheets for her to get in his bed. (No, nothings going to happen just so we get that point across)

Sora climbed into the bed as Tai yawned and made himself comfortable. He was getting ready to hear Sora's life story and he needed to be situated before she began babbling.

"Matt is so amazing, Tai! I've never met anyone like him before! He is so sweet, charming, and knows just how to make a girl happy! The night started out like this..." Sora began babbling like Tai predicted and he somewhat drifted off into his own little world. He attempted to listen, he really did, but it just wasn't interesting to him.

Tai yawned again. _'Why is it that every time a girl talks all I hear is blah, blah, blah? Do I have selective hearing or something? God, I'm so tired. I want to go back to sleep... I wonder what's in the fridge... I'm hungry'_

"Then we went to the movies and..."

__

'Oh my God is she still talking? Ugh, girls are so annoying. Why can't Sora be a guy? I could call her Sam or something. Guy's aren't so complicated when it comes to this stuff and they don't talk so damn much! I have got to keep her away from Mimi...'

"The next thing I knew we were laughing and talking! Then we went through a walk in the park..."

__

'Hmm, hmm, hmm... talk, talk, talk... Does her mouth ever stop moving? Yeah, I love Sora more than anyone in the world but I think I need to tape her mouth shut. It might do some good. That's the way it should be: women should be seen, not heard.'

"And then he kissed me and now I'm here!"

__

'My ass itches... Oh! She's done!'

"Wow, he sounds like an amazing person. I'm glad you found someone so... special," Tai lied, not having a clue what she'd just said.

"Awe, thank you Tai! I'm so glad I can talk to you about anything! You're the only guy I know that actually listens to what I say! It means a lot to me," Sora said, "Man I'm tired." She laid down and pulled the blankets up to her chin.

"You know what, Sora? I'm glad we're best friends! I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. You and me, and me and you, we're like peanut butter and jelly, two peas in a pod, and- uh, Sora?" Tai glanced over and saw his friend fast asleep on the pillow beside him, "Goodnight, Sora," Tai smiled and bent over to kiss her gently on the forehead. He himself then dozed off.

Sora was awoken the next morning from giggles that she heard coming from across the room. She woke up to see Mimi and Kari standing in the doorway laughing like hyena's. 

"God, go away you two!" Sora growled and crawled back under the blanket. She then realized who was standing there, "KARI!?"

"You two are so incredibly adorable! And Sora, I'm loving the smeared make-up. Nice look for you!" Kari laughed.

"What are you two doing here!?" Sora wondered as she happily jumped up and hugged Kari tightly.

"Nice, Sora. You're wearing a skirt, Tai's most likely wearing nothing but boxers, and you're both sleeping in the same bed. What were you two up to last night?" Mimi questioned getting the wrong idea.

"Were you and my brother doing the nasty?" Kari asked playing along.

"No, dirty minds. That is not what happened. I came home from my date late last night and told Tai all about it and then we both fell asleep. Nothing happened," Sora explained.

"Wait, you told Tai about your date and not me!? What is wrong with you!? He's a boy! He doesn't listen!" Mimi freaked.

"You went on a date? With who?" Kari wondered.

"Yamato Ishida," Mimi answered for her.

"Never heard of him," Kari replied.

"Oh, you will. I'm sure everyone will know all about Sora and him VERY soon," Mimi said.

"Do you three have to talk so damn loud!?" Tai shouted from under the blankets still half asleep.

"I come back for the week and he doesn't even care. How's that supposed to make me feel, Taichi?" Kari said.

"Can you come back when I'm not sleeping?" Tai replied.

"You're so considerate, Tai," Kari rolled her eyes.

"I know, isn't he? He thinks only of himself," Sora said and smacked Tai with a pillow as hard as she could, "Get up and say hello to your sister!"

"Ouch! Yes ma'am..." Tai threw back the sheets and they all fell into a laughing fit, "What?"

"Have a nice dream, Tai?" Mimi laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Tai wondered.

Mimi pointed and Tai looked down. He turned bright red and covered his lower area with a pillow.

"Damn it, Sora! You gave me a boner!" Tai shouted in embarrassment.

"ME!?" Sora said laughing so much her sides hurt, "What did I do!?"

"You slept in my bed!"

"Oh, yeah. I'm SURE that's the reason!" Kari giggled.

"Shut up!" Tai shouted, now red as a cherry.

****

* * *

Mimi, Kari, and Tai all sat in the living room watching TV and catching up with everything that'd been going on in Kari's life. Tai, as always, wasn't paying attention and was lounging around while eating a bowl of honey nut cheerios. Sora was taking a shower. Tai then started to choke on his food.

"Jesus, Tai! You can't even eat a bite without choking to death," Mimi said.

****

*Cough* "It's-" ***Cough, cough* **"Sora!" ***Cough* **Tai managed to choke as he pointed to the TV.

Mimi and Kari quickly turned their attention to the TV and indeed, Sora was on it. Footage and various pictures were being shown of Matt and Sora kissing and there was a full blown story that went along with it. The new "it" couple was the talk of the town because someone had figured out Matt was there.

"It seems as though the prince of France, Yamato Ishida, has made an appearance here in our very own Japan! And by the looks of things he's found a new girlfriend to take home with him! Won't the King and Queen be happy about this one? If you have any information on this turn of events please call the news station. We will have a follow-up story within the hour. Stayed tuned!" The news reported said.

"SORA'S GOING OUT WITH THE PRINCE OF FRANCE!?" Tai screamed.

"Tai! Calm down!" Mimi hushed him.

"How the hell did I not see it!? I KNEW that guy looked familiar!"

"I think it's cute, don't you?"

"NO! I DO NOT THINK IT IS CUTE! Once Sora finds out that he's a rich, famous guy that owns his own country, she's going to freak out and dump him! She cannot stand people like him and I'm going to be the one that has to listen to her bitchyness when it happens!"

"Geeze, can we say 'FREAK OUT'? Calm your ass down it's not that big of a deal!"

"Actually I have to agree with Tai on this one. Sora really doesn't like people who have a lot of money and power. Why do you think she gave up a million dollar modeling contract with Versace?" Kari said.

"Ah, you have a point," Mimi said, "Sora's nuts!"

"No, she's just independent," Tai defended.

"Hold on, does Sora not know that he's a prince?" Kari wondered.

"No. I'm sure she will after today though," Mimi replied.

"Well, if it doesn't work out with Matt, Sora could always marry Tai!" Kari stated randomly.

"Um, well her and I have already talked about that whole issue when we were 18," Tai said catching both girls attention.

"Oh really? What exactly did you two "agree" on?" Mimi wondered, "And why doesn't she ever tell me anything?"

"We agreed that if we both weren't married or seeing anyone by the time we turned 25, we'd marry each other. Kind of like in that movie "My Best Friends Wedding". Except, she's not secretly in love with me and I'm unfortunately not engaged to Cameron Diaz."

"Awe! That's so cute! I always thought you two would make pretty babies!" Mimi shrieked in her own dream land.

"Okay, I do not want to know why the heck you're thinking of me and Sora having babies. That's kind of disturbing," Tai pointed out.

Just then Sora exited her bedroom and came down the stairs. She was wearing shorts, a tight T-shirt, and her hair flung wildly as it was still wet. When she came into the living room they all got dead silent.

"Don't all talk at once," Sora said noticing the silence.

Mimi and Kari smiled.

"I'm going to get more cereal. Any of you guys want something? I didn't think so. I'll be right back," Tai said and made a quick exit.

"So Sora, have you talked to Matt since last night?" Mimi asked breaking the silence.

"No, I haven't. I didn't get home until about midnight and it's only 11am right now so he's probably still slee-"

The phone began to ring. Mimi picked it up and looked at the caller I.D.

"You and your boyfriend much have ESP," Mimi said and threw the phone to Sora.

Sora smiled widely and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Sora. It's Matt."

"Hi! How are you!?"

"I'm good. I can't stop thinking about last night."

"Me either! Last night was great."

"You didn't happen to see the news this morning by any chance did you?"

"No, I didn't see the news. Why?"

Mimi and Kari looked at each other with an "Uh oh" look.

"Oh, no reason! What are you doing later?" Matt quickly changed the topic.

"Nothing that I know of."

"Would you like to come over later? I can make us dinner and we can watch some TV or something."

"I'd love to! What time do you want me to come by?"

"I can come pick you up around 5 if that's not too early? I have some business I need to take care of before then."

"Five is perfect."

"So five it is. I'll see you then."

"Alright. Bye."

"Goodbye, belle."

Sora hung up the phone and had a serious look on her face for a moment. Mimi and Kari looked at each other and then Sora smiled like crazy. She started squealing when Tai entered the room again.

"He wants to make me dinner tonight!" Sora said and now all the girls began to squeal.

"Dear God, I need more guy friends," Tai said and turned right back around to leave.

"Awe, poor Taichi!" Mimi said staring at him, "He's so adorable I could just eat him up!"

"Nice, Mimi," Sora said as she noticed her staring at him. _'Hmm... Tai and Mimi? That's a possible hook up! I see to that one later'_

"And we're back with the story about prince Yama-" 

"AH HA HA!" Mimi said loudly as she grabbed the remote and turned off the TV quickly.

"So what do you guys want to do? I have until five before Matt comes over," Sora said not noticing Mimi's sudden outburst.

Mimi and Kari took one look at each other, smiled, and then nodded.

"SHOPPING!"

****

~^~^~TBC~^~^~

Ha ha. That was a fun chapter to write I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	6. Prince Charming IS For Real

Disclaimer- I don't own digimon or anything else that I might mention in the story.  
  
^*^*^Chapter 6- Prince Charming IS For Real^*^*^  
  
Sora sat in a small chair outside of a changing room in a store in the mall. She and Kari were waiting for Mimi to finish trying on some clothes so they could get going. Sora was sick of being there and anxiously wanted to leave so she could see Matt. It wasn't like she didn't want to shop (what girl wouldn't?) but she was getting bored and was currently $485 poorer, thanks to Mimi.  
  
"Mimi! What are you doing? You're taking forever!" Sora complained. Kari wasn't too psyched about sitting there and waiting either.  
  
"Okay, okay! Don't have a cow!" Mimi said and walked out of the dressing room wearing a skin tight, knee-high dress. It was topless and showed a lot of skin. "What do you think?"  
  
"Mimi, we're not in high school anymore. There are no dances coming up," Sora commented.  
  
"Ah, but that's where you're wrong my friend!" Mimi said pointing a finger, "You forget that I'm in Sigma Chi Omega! I'm a sorority girl and we DO have get-togethers with the fraternity boys."  
  
"How could I forget THAT? Is it a get-together or a drinking, get laid by anyone you can, party?"  
  
"No! It's just a get-together. But seriously, do you like it?"  
  
"Yes, Mimi it's very pretty."  
  
"Good, I'm buying it!"  
  
"Okay, but hurry up. It's almost 10-to-4 and I need to get ready."  
  
"I'm hurrying!" Mimi said and rushed to the check-out counter.  
  
"Your total will be $295," the cashier said as Mimi handed her a credit card, "Thank you. Have a good day."  
  
"You too, thank you! COME ON SORA! I'M DONE!" Mimi shouted, drawing a lot of attention from people in the store.  
  
"Mimi! Stop yelling I'm coming!" Sora whispered back as the three left the store.  
  
When the three arrive back at Sora's penthouse, they saw Tai, once again, dead asleep on the couch. Sora had gone upstairs to change therefore leaving Mimi and Kari alone. They decided to mess with Tai while he slept.  
  
"Kari! Get your camera!" Mimi whispered as Kari retrieved the object, "How easily does he wake up?"  
  
"Tai can sleep through a hurricane," Kari laughed.  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
Tai was lying on his back and looked somewhat peaceful compared to how he normally slept. Mimi, as carefully as she could, got on top of him and laid herself down. She wrapped her arms through his and rested her head on his chest. Tai moaned and caused Mimi to almost bust out laughing. Kari was laughing quietly to herself.  
  
"Take the picture, quick!" Mimi said as she posed.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Kari began taking pictures as Mimi positioned herself in different poses. Tai continued moaning to himself.  
  
"What are guys doing to him!? It sounds like he's having a male orgasm or something!" Sora said as she came down the stairs with a smile on her face and a new outfit on her body.  
  
"How does he sleep through everything that happens to him?" Mimi wondered as Kari continued to take pictures.  
  
"I know how to wake him up," Sora said and walked over to him. She bent down and whispered something in his ear causing him to shoot up and shout "WHERE?" The three girls laughed seeing his expression.  
  
"Whoa, Meems! Are you trying to rape me in my sleep!?" Tai said at the sight of Mimi sitting on him. He puts his hands on her hips.  
  
"No, I couldn't rape you. You'd enjoy it too much," Mimi replied.  
  
"Yeah, good point. Can you get off of me?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! Sorry about that!"  
  
Mimi got off of him and went to sit on the other couch, leaving Tai by himself. Tai put his legs over the side of the couch and yawned.  
  
"So when did you guys get back?" Tai wondered.  
  
"Like, 10 minutes ago," Sora answered.  
  
There was a knock at the door which caught everyone's attention.  
  
"Sora's boyfriend must be here," Mimi said.  
  
"He's not my boyfriends and it can't be him. It's only 4 o'clock," Sora said and got up to answer the door.  
  
"We finally get to meet the mystery man..." Kari whispered to Mimi who nodded.  
  
"Who is it?" Sora shouted to the person on the other side of the door.  
  
"It's me!" the person shouted back.  
  
Sora opened the door, "Mattie!"  
  
"Mattie?" Matt said with a grin on his face, "That's a new one!"  
  
Sora laughed as Matt embraced her in a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up, causing her to laugh more. Tai, Mimi, and Kari watched from the living room.  
  
"And how long have they been together?" Kari wondered.  
  
"They're dating and it's been like three days since they met," Tai replied.  
  
"They grew close fast."  
  
"Love at first sight... it's adorable," Mimi said.  
  
"It's like 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days' minus the losing him part," Kari laughed.  
  
"Sorry I'm so early. I was in this part of town so I just decided to drop by and get you," Matt said placing Sora back on the ground.  
  
"Oh it's fine! You can drop by whenever you feel like it. Just call first," Sora said and they both laughed.  
  
"Well dinner's being made at my house and won't be done for at least an hour or two so we have that much time to blow. What do you want to do?"  
  
"Come on in! We can hang out here for a while! You can meet my friends!"  
  
"That sounds great!"  
  
Sora took Matt's hand and shut the front door. He smiled and she smiled back as they walked into the living room where the three people sat.  
  
"God, he's cute. I wonder if he has a younger brother," Kari whispered, mostly to herself.  
  
"Guys, this is Matt," Sora said introducing the guy she was currently seeing to everyone.  
  
"Hey..." they all said.  
  
"Well don't sound too excited," Sora commented.  
  
"Sorry! Hi Matt, I'm Mimi, Sora's OTHER best friend," Mimi said shaking hands with him. 'Oh my gosh I'm touching the hand of royalty'  
  
"I'm Kari, Tai's sister," Kari greeted with a smile.  
  
"Ah, my brother would like you," Matt said.  
  
"Really? You have a brother? Is he hot?" Kari asked a lot of questions causing him to laugh.  
  
"And Matt you've already met Tai," Sora said.  
  
"It's nice meeting all of you. Sora's told me a lot about you," Matt said.  
  
"Good things, I would hope," Mimi said.  
  
"Yes, good things," Matt laughed.  
  
"Matt, can I get you anything to drink?" Sora wondered as she got up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm fine. Thanks though," Matt said and sat himself down on the couch next to Tai.  
  
"I'll take a beer!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Get some water for me!" Mimi yelled  
  
"Me too!" Kari added.  
  
"What am I? A waitress?" Sora said and they all replied "yes".  
  
"Well now that Sora's out of the room... can I ask you a question?" Mimi said directing her attention toward Matt.  
  
"Um, sure," Matt said not knowing what he was getting himself into.  
  
"Why haven't you told Sora that you're a prince?" Mimi whispered so Sora couldn't hear her.  
  
"Oh, I guess you guys saw the news this morning, huh?" Matt said guiltily.  
  
"Sure did."  
  
"I just want her to get to know me before she makes assumptions about my lifestyle. I don't want her to think I'm a stuck up, pig-headed, rich guy. I've never met anyone like her and I didn't exactly think I was going to fall for anyone while I was here. But then I met Sora and everything just, changed."  
  
"Awe!" Mimi and Kari squealed.  
  
"So you think waiting until the last minute to tell her is going to help anything?" Tai said with a smart ass tone.  
  
"Excuse him, Matt. He's just really protective of Sora," Kari said, apologizing for her brother's rudeness.  
  
"No need for apology. I'll tell her when the moment is right," Matt said.  
  
"Okay guys!" Sora re-entered the room with a beer and three bottles of water in her hands. She dropped the drinks on the table, "What did I miss?"  
  
"Nothing!" Mimi answered quickly.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Well we better get going. Long drive you know," Matt said standing up.  
  
"Oh, alright just let me go grab my jacket," Sora got up and went upstairs.  
  
Matt sat and waiting and as quick as she'd left she was back.  
  
"Let's go! I'll see you guys later and please don't let Tai get drunk. He tends to break things."  
  
"I do not!" Tai shouted in defense.  
  
"Bye guys."  
  
The two headed out and jumped into Matt's car. About 30 minutes later they pulled up to a gated mansion property. Matt pushed a button on the security box and the gates open. Sora gasped at how big and beautiful everything was. 'What the hell does this guys parents do for a living!?' Sora thought as she saw many expensive cars sitting in the driveway. When Matt stopped the car he jumped out and opened Sora's door. He helped her out and she stood there in awe at how large the mansion was.  
  
"You live here!?" Sora asked in astonishment.  
  
"It's a home away from home. If you like this house, just wait until you see the one my parents own in France," Matt said as he grabbed her hand and led her to the front door.  
  
"Home away from home?" Sora said walking with him.  
  
They got to the door and it was opened by one of Matt's butlers. Matt greeted him and continued walking Sora through the mansion. 'Hopefully I don't get lost... this place is HUGE!' Sora thought as she admired the expensive objects placed all over the house.  
  
"Mr. Ishida! Welcome home! Your meal should be ready in, oh say, about one hour," the head chef said.  
  
"Everything smells amazing! Thanks Pier!" Matt said and then turned to Sora, "I have a surprise for you before dinner."  
  
"A surprise? What is it?" Sora wondered.  
  
"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it? Follow me."  
  
Matt walked her to the backyard and led her to a small path covered over-head by all different colored roses and various other flowers. The maids and butlers watched as the two walked away and disappeared under the flowers.  
  
"Do you think she's the one?" a maid asked.  
  
"Yes! What do you think the king and queen will say?" another one wondered.  
  
"They're not going to like this..." the butler that answered the door said.  
  
"We're almost there. Close your eyes," Matt said holding her hand and guiding her to their destination, "No peeking."  
  
"Matt, where are we going?" Sora wondered hoping she didn't trip and fall from lack of sight.  
  
"You'll see..."  
  
When they reached the spot Sora could smell a distinct odor in the air. It was a familiar smell.  
  
"You can open your eyes now," Matt said and Sora opened her eyes. He laughed when she gasped, "You told me you like horses. Take your pick at one."  
  
"Matt I..." Sora was at a loss for words. "You mean I..."  
  
"Choose one, and it's yours."  
  
Sora admired all the small horses and one immediately caught her eyes. The baby she looked at was pure white and had beautiful light green. Its man was a cream color with brown highlights thrown in. The little horse came over and placed its head in Sora's hands.  
  
"He likes you," Matt said petting the baby behind its ears.  
  
"I really like this one."  
  
"Good choice. His parents are the most expensive thoroughbreds we own. He's a rare one, what with the white hair, green eyes, and pure blood line and all."  
  
"He's amazing."  
  
"Well, you have to choose a name for him."  
  
Sora thought about it for a minute, "Star."  
  
"Star? Are you sure?" Matt asked unsure about the name.  
  
"Yes, Star's the perfect name for him."  
  
"Alright. It's time to actually ride now."  
  
"You mean I can ride one?"  
  
"While you're here you can do anything you want. You can ride Flash, Star's father. He's the fastest horse we have. You said you like to ride... let's see how good you are."  
  
"You want to see good? I'll show you great."  
  
* * *  
  
Sora's body moved with the horse as it trotted around in the open field. Matt leaned against a small wood fence and watched every move that Sora's body made. He noticed that the light from the sun made her body shine making it look as though she were glowing. She was a natural when it came to horseback riding and Matt was infatuated with it.  
  
Sora couldn't believe how well she was doing on the horse. It had to of been at least two years since she'd actually gotten to enjoy time on a horse. She hadn't fallen off to her surprise. She decided that it was probably time to go in and eat so she rode back to Matt.  
  
"It's amazing," Matt said as she jumped off and handed the reigns to him.  
  
"What is?" Sora wondered.  
  
"Flash usually doesn't like anyone to ride him except for me."  
  
"Well I guess I just have that womanly touch he's looking for."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"So, shall we go and eat?"  
  
"Of course, Madame! Anything you wish!"  
  
* * *  
  
After the two ate dinner they lounged around in the movie room, wrapped up in a blanket. It was beginning to get late and Sora was starting to doze off. Matt decided it was now or never to tell her everything that was going on and who he was exactly.  
  
"Sora?" Matt said to the girl that was half asleep on his shoulder.  
  
"Hmm?" She replied.  
  
"There's something that I kind of need you to know about me."  
  
Sora lifted her head up off of his shoulder and looked at him, "What?"  
  
"Well, you see-"  
  
"Prince Ishida, your father is on the phone. He said it's very urgent," one of the maids's said entering the room.  
  
"Tell him I'll call him back. I'm kind of busy right now," Matt said and motioned for her to leave.  
  
"Why did she call you-"  
  
"Because I am a-"  
  
"YOU'RE A PRINCE!?"  
  
"Oops..."  
  
Sora's eyes were wide and she stared at him with her mouth handing wide open. He was frightened by what her reaction would be next. She turned her head back toward the TV and spoke.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She wondered.  
  
"I was scared you would freak out and not talk to me ever again. Your friends told me that you don't like people like me."  
  
"They told you that? Ugh, assholes... listen, Matt. I don't care who you are, how many people you rule, or how much money you have. I like you for you. You could be dirt poor and be a no body and I wouldn't care. I am going to like you no matter what happens."  
  
"Wow... I didn't expect that one."  
  
"I don't judge people for what they have, but who they are. And I really, really like you."  
  
"I really like you too and that's why I don't want to lose you."  
  
A comfortable silence fell between them.  
  
"So, you're going to be king?" Sora said breaking the silence.  
  
"When I marry, yes."  
  
"That is so cool! I've never met anyone who rules their own country!"  
  
"Yeah, life has its ups and downs."  
  
"Matt, can you promise me something?"  
  
"Sure, anything."  
  
"Promise me you won't leave me."  
  
Matt got quiet for a minute. How could he make a promise like that? He would be leaving for France in 2 months when the school year ended and didn't know if he would be coming back. How could he possibly- "I promise." And that was that.  
  
^*^*^TBC^*^*^ Thanks for reading this chapter which is absolutely stupid! Please review! 


	7. The L Word

****

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon and I don't own "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson.

****

~^~^~Chapter 7- The "L" Word~^~^~

**_What if I told you, it was all meant to be?_

Would you believe me? Would you agree?

It's almost that feeling, that we've met before

So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy

When I tell you love has come here and now******

Sora stumbled into her home the next morning very early. She had accidentally fallen asleep at Matt's house and prayed that Tai didn't notice. She hoped that he thought she came home late and just went straight to her room because she wasn't ready to give an explanation for something that didn't happen. 

When Sora walked into the living room she saw three sleeping bodies lying on the floor: Tai, Kari, and Mimi. Many empty beer bottles were scattered all around them. As quietly as she could, she made her way up the stairs and into her room. Once her shoes were off and her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

****

**3 hours later**

Mimi and Kari were sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal when Tai came stumbling in, still looking half-asleep. His hair was bigger and messier than normal and looked as though a bird had decided to build a nest there. The two girls laughed at him but he didn't seem to notice. He grabbed a pop tart to munch on and walked back to the couch. He turned on the TV and lay down, then fell asleep and began snoring. Kari and Mimi looked at each other with a "What the hell?" look and began laughing again.

"Does he sleepwalk or is that normal for him?" Mimi wanted to know. 

"Yeah, he does sleepwalk. He hasn't done it in a while though. It usually happens when he doesn't get enough sleep or he's worried about something. And he always gets food when he does and then when he wakes up buried in a pile of crumbs he doesn't understand why," Kari replied somewhat laughing.

"Awe, that's so cute! Your brother is adorable!" Mimi giggled.

"Yeah... that's why I love him!"

"I think that's the reason we all love him," Sora said entering the picture.

"Well, well, well! Look who finally decided to join us! Did you enjoy spending the night at Matt's house?" Mimi asked with curiosity.

"Um... I guess. We fell asleep watching a movie," Sora yawned and sat down in the empty seat across from Kari.

****

**_A moment like this_

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Some people search forever for that one special kiss

Oh I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this******

"Are you sure that's what you were doing?" Mimi said.

"Mimi! We're not even boyfriend and girlfriend! I can control myself, unlike some people," Sora replied in defense.

"You know that kind of hurts, kind of. But hey, a one-night-stand is fun every once in a while."

"Meems, only you would know since you have one every other night."

"Only I would know my ass! Would you like me to recap what happened last year on New Year's eve at Jason Nunez's party?"

"MIMI! Shut up! I haven't even told Tai about that!"

"Whoa, hold up! What happened that Kari doesn't know about?" Kari asked speaking in third person.

"Lets just say it involves Sora, one too many shots of vodka, and a hot ass guy by the name of Ashton Williams," Mimi said, basically giving it all away.

"Whoa, whoa! You slept with Ashton Williams!? Oh my gosh, eww!" Kari said kind of laughing in an awkward way.

"How is that gross?" Sora wondered, "My judgment might have been impaired by my vision sure as hell wasn't."

"I went out with his brother for a couple months that's why it's gross. So you know how many girls Ashton has slept with? He's like a walking STD. Lucky for you, you didn't catch anything from him," Kari replied.

Mimi and Sora looked at each other with disgusted faces.

"Eww!" They both said totally grossed out.

"Um, yeah. You see my point as to why I said "eww" now?" Kari laughed.

"Yeah and I DO thank God that I didn't catch anything," Sora said.

"Yeah... but getting off of that subject... How did last night go? Inquiring minds would like to know," Mimi asked.

****

**_Everything changes but beauty remains_

Something so tender I just can't explain

I may be dreaming but until I awake

Can't we make this dream last forever?

And I'll cherish all the love we share******

"It was good! Well, that is until Matt told me something that I totally wasn't expecting," Sora explained.

"Oh really..."

"Yeah! Matt's a prince! The prince of France, to be exact!"

"...We kind of-"

"I know you know. Matt told me he told you guys."

"We would have told you, honest to God, but Matt wanted to tell you himself. He really likes you, Sora and he doesn't want to do anything that would hurt you."

"I know and I really like him too."

"Well duh!" Both girls said causing Sora to back up.

"You liking him is the biggest understatement of the millennium!" Mimi said laughing once again.

"What are you talking about?" Sora questioned.

"Hello! Sora, baby, you are head over heels for this guy! It was so obvious from the beginning that you liked him way more than just some guy you met in Chemistry that one day!" Mimi said.

Sora blushed, "Was it really that obvious?"

"Oh yeah. Sora's in love!" Mimi taunted.

"Love? No... It's only been like not even a week since I met him. There's no way that I could possibly be... No, I'm not in... Love..." Sora said looking a way and taking a sip of Kari's glass of orange juice.

Mimi and Kari gave each other a "Yeah, right" look. Sora noticed and commented on it.

"You guys! I'm not in love! I'm... I'm in... Lust! That's right, I'm in lust!" Sora quickly said, obviously hiding her emotions for the blonde boy.

"Yeah, Sora. You just keep telling yourself that."

Sora would have come back at them with something but Tai's yawning was so loud that it drew their attention to where he was. He was currently sitting in an upright position, randomly flipping through the TV channels. From his late reactions it showed that he was still half-asleep. The girls incessant talking had, once again, woken him up.

****

**_A moment like this_

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Some people search forever for that one special kiss

Oh I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this******

"You enjoying yourself over there, Tai?" Mimi wondered as he focused his attention to the discovery channel, where wild African animals were running through an open field. Amazingly, this amused him in some way that no one understood.

Tai didn't say anything for a minute but then replied, "Yeah... antelope are interesting..."

"I'm sure it is..." Mimi looked around the room for a minute.

"How much did you guys let him drink last night?" Sora asked remembering the large amounts of empty beer bottles lying on the floor/table.

"Um..." They both looked at each other in guilt.

"Don't freakin' tell me all those empty beer bottles are his?"

"Well..."

"You guys! I ask you not to let him drink a lot and what does he do? Wipes out an alcohol store! Kari, you of all people should know how he is when he drinks too much! How could you two be so irresponsible?"

"God, Sora! You're talking to us like we're his parents or something! It's not out fault if we got drunk too-" Mimi then slapped her hand over her mouth, "Oops..."

"Oh my gosh... I don't know what to do with you guys anymore."

"Hey, don't blame us for having a good time while you were getting your freak on with prince charming!"

"Mimi! We did not do that!" 

"Sora?" Tai said coming into the conversation, "What happened last night that I should know about?"

Leave it to best guy friends to go get over-protective at the wrong moment.

"Oh my God do I need to spell it out for you guys!? I D-I-D N-O-T D-O A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G sexual with Matt! We're not going out yet and I'm not going to rush into things!"

"Not going to rush into anything my foot! You're the one that's in love with him."

"I'm not in love with him! I never said that!"

"Oh my God, Sora," Tai started, "Don't even kid yourself."

"Oh great so you're taking their side now?"

****

**_Could this be the greatest love of all?_

I wanna know that you'll catch me when I fall

So let me tell you this...

Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment...

Like this...******

Tai yawned again; he was still facing the TV.

"I'm not taking anyone's side. You've been in love with this guy since the first day you laid eyes on him. Telling yourself otherwise is just wrong because you know as well as we do that it's true. Don't bother trying to deny it, Sora. I'm your best friend and as much as I hate it when you fall in love, I know when it happens."

"But Tai, I've never been in love before," Sora said, knowing deep down in her heart that he, and the others, was right.

"Yeah you have. Remember that day, a long time ago? It was snowing... you were really sick and I was there keeping you company?"

"Oh... yeah..."

Kari and Mimi looked confused. 

"What happened?" They both asked, wanting to know the story.

"Nothing," Tai and Sora said in unison, it was obviously something that they didn't want to share and therefore Mimi and Kari took a hint.

The room became silent and everyone just kind of sat there. No one wanted to say anything so they all kept their mouths shut.

****

***

Meanwhile across town Matt sat in his bedroom thinking deeply about the night before. He couldn't get the redheaded girl off his mind and it was driving him crazy. The words he had muttered to her kept running through his head like a kid in a marathon. 

****

**Flashback**

__

"Matt, can you promise me something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Promise me you won't leave me."

Silence.

"I promise."

****

**End Flashback**

"How could I have been so stupid to make that promise to her!?" Matt thought out-loud, "I can't promise to never leave her because in the end I will! I have to return to France soon and there's no way that I could bring her with me! My parents will not accept her for who she is mainly because she isn't a princess and because of the fact that she's a commoner! Oh... but I don't want to leave her...she's amazing. I've never felt the way I feel about her for any girl before. Why did this have to happen!?" Matt shouted for his butler to come in the room, "FRANCIS! COME HERE, PLEASE!"

Francis, the highest paid butler, came rushing into the room as quickly as he could.

"Yes, Mr. Ishida? Is something the matter!?" Francis wondered, out of breath from running up the stairs. (Hey, Matt's got a loud voice and you can hear it all over the house)

"Francis, please come in here and shut the door. I need to talk to you," Matt said getting off of his bed and sitting in a chair at his desk.

"You need to "talk" to me, sir?" Francis asked. _'Oh dear, with my luck I'm getting fired'_

"Please, sit," Matt said to the man who was currently standing in front of him, "I need you advice."

__

'Oh, thank God'

****

**_Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment_

A moment like this

Oh I can't believe it's happening to me...

Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment...

Like this...******

"Advice, sir?" 

"Yes. You see... first of all, do you remember the girl who was here with me last night? Her name was Sora."

"Yes, I remember. What about her?"

"Well, you see... I kind of made a promise to her last night that I can't exactly keep. I don't want to break her heart because I care for her a lot, but I don't know what to do. How do I confront her about it?"

"Well first of all, what is the promise you made her?"

"I promised her that I wouldn't ever leave her."

"Oh dear..."

"Oh dear? What do you mean by that "Oh dear"?" 

"You can't make a promise like that to a girl, sir, unless you intend to keep it. That promise is one she will never forget and now that you've actually promised it, she's going to hold you up to it."

"Yeah, I kind of thought that would be the case. But what am I going to do? I have to go back to France in two months and find myself a wife before I turn 21 or else the kingdom will be handed over to my brother, Tk. It's March already and I only have..." Matt counted down the months on his fingers, "Five months to find a girl, fall in love with her, and marry ask her to marry me."

"Sir, I believe you've already found that girl."

"What? You mean Sora?"

"Yes, of course."

"Are you crazy, Francis? I just met the girl. There's no way I could possibly be-"

"Oh, it's possible. Especially in this case, if you don't mind me saying."

"But, how do you know? Two months isn't long enough for her to fall in love with me. She will think I'm crazy if I express feelings like that towards her so suddenly."

"Love, sir, is never wrong and it never waits for a certain time. It comes when it best fits and you have already found it."

"But I don't think I'm falling in lo-"

"Look deep inside, sir. I saw the way you two were looking at each other last night. You will find it in yourself to express these feelings sooner or later. Sooner would be better. You've already found the right girl though and I'm almost 100% sure she feels the same way but is scared to say something as well. If you want what's best for you, don't let her get away."

"Francis I..."

Francis got up and left the room so Matt could ponder what he had just told him. Was it true? Was what Francis said about Matt loving Sora and not knowing it really true? 

"I have to talk to her," Matt said as he picked up the phone and dialed her number.

****

***

The room was still silent until the phone began to ring. Tai picked it up and threw it to Sora, trying not to hit her.

"It's your lover boy," Tai mocked.

"Ha ha very funny," Sora said and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, Sora. It's Matt."

"Hey! What's up?"

"Oh, nothing really. I kind of called to ask you something though."

"Oh really? What?"

"I can't do it over the phone. Can you meet me somewhere?"

"When, right now?"

"Yes, it can't wait."

"Okay, where do you want me to go?"

"Meet me at that park, you know the one with the tree that has all the names carved into it? I'll be standing by it. I'll see you in 20 minutes."

"Okay... Goodbye."

"Bye."

Sora hung up the phone and received a stare from them all.

"What did he say?" Mimi wondered.

"He wants to talk to me about something," Sora replied.

****

~^~^~TBC~^~^~

Ah, yes. The feelings are being expressed! Wait to find out what happens next! Don't you love my cliffhangers? Ha ha! Please review!


	8. Falling For You

****

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.

****

Kyoyama Kita: Yes, Yamato is 20 and he's still in school. He's attending Odiaba University and it's a college. He's in his senior year there. Sorry, I guess I should have made that a little more clear in the first couple chapters. Thanks for reviewing! ; )

****

~^~Chapter 8- Falling For You~^~

When Sora arrived at the park she quickly made her way to the tree where she knew Matt was anxiously awaiting her. However when she actually got there she didn't see him standing anywhere. _'I guess he isn't here yet' _She thought and sat down under the shade of the huge tree. She sat and admired the shadows being formed from the leaves on the tree and couldn't help but notice how peaceful everything was. She saw small children on the fields playing games such as soccer and football and it made her think of her younger years. A familiar voice called to her but she was daydreaming and didn't hear him.

"Sora?" He said, now standing next to her but still not receiving an answer. He bent down and began snapping his fingers in her face making her come back to reality.

"Huh, what? Oh, Matt! Hey!" Sora said, she was embarrassed for looking like such an idiot.

"Having fun in dreamland?" He asked sitting down next to her and stretching out his legs. "It's a nice day, isn't it?"

"Yes, very nice. So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Matt turned to face her, "Do you remember that promise you asked me to keep last night?"

"Promise?"

"The one where I would never leave you."

"Oh, that..."

"Well, you see... I can't exactly hold up to that promise."

"What? Why?"

"I'm kind of in a situation I can't get out of..."

"What kind of situation are you talking about exactly?"

"After graduation in two months I have to return back to France so I can take over the thrown from my parents. But there's something else..." Matt stalled.

"What else?"

"I have to get married before I turn 21 or my brother Takeru will take over the thrown and be the ruler and yeah, whatever."

Sora began laughing. Matt stared at her as though she'd gone crazy and couldn't understand what'd come over the girl.

"What? How is that funny?" He wondered.

"Is that all? God, I thought you were going to tell me that you couldn't see me anymore or something. Now that I've heard that I'm relived."

"Wait, so you don't care that I'm going back to France?"

"Of course I care, Matt! I don't want you to leave but I can't exactly do anything about it, can I? I don't want to be selfish and make you stay here. We're still getting to know each other so I can't make any selfish decisions like that. I don't know though, two months is a long time. I guess we'll see what happens with us between now and then."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But to tell you the truth, I really like you Sora and I don't want us to never talk again after I move back to France."

"Hey, we'll just play life as it comes to us. No worries my friend, we'll get through it," Sora said grabbing onto his hand and lacing her fingers through his. Matt looked at his hand and then looked up at Sora. He smiled at her and she returned one to him.

"What do you say we get out of here and go do something? It'll be my treat," Matt suggested.

"Sounds like fun," Sora said and the two both got up and left.

****

***

Sora went home later that day (around 5:45pm) with Matt closely clinging to her side. They laughed as they entered the house and Sora noticed that no one was home. She threw her purse down on the kitchen table and looked for any notes or anything that might tell her where everyone was. She figured they'd gone out to have fun instead of sitting around doing nothing.

"Well, I guess no one's home," Sora said stating the obvious.

"Um, I guess not!" Matt replied.

"So... what do you want to do since we're all alone in this big, empty penthouse?" Sora asked seductively as she placed her arms around Matt's neck and stared into his deep blue eyes. _'God, he has the prettiest eyes...'_ Sora thought concentrating on them.

"Well my fair lady, you tell me," Matt said placing his hands on her waist.

The two stood there and stared into each others eyes. Their faces began to inch together, closer and closer by the second. _'I want to kiss you so bad, Sora Takenouchi... Oh, how I've longed to kiss your beautiful lips...' _Matt thought being dragged in by her hypnotizing lips. Then it happened, their lips met. It started slow but soon began to pick up when Matt's tongue entered her mouth. She responded by massaging her tongues along his. The moment was going great until they heard someone shouting to them.

"WHOA! Can we like get a room please!?"

Sora and Matt pulled apart to see Tai, Izzy, Joe, and some of Tai's soccer buddies standing in the doorway. Sora blushed and looked down at the floor instantly letting go of Matt. Tai and friends came in the door and dropped bags of food on the table (most bags were full of junk food).

"Don't you know how to knock!?" Sora yelled.

"I live here, I don't have to knock," Tai replied and walked over to the two. He gave the two weird looks, it was like he was inspecting them or something. "You two slept together, didn't you!? Damn girl! I wasn't gone more than twenty minutes that was a quickie!" 

"WHAT!?" Sora yelled, "No, we did not have sex! All you saw was an innocent kiss!"

"Innocent? HA! Yeah, right. If you call tonsil hockey innocent then I don't know what to call wild," Tai laughed.

"Ugh, you're so difficult."

"Yes, yes I know. Come on in guys! Meet Sora's new boyfriend!"

Sora shook her head. _'How many times do I have to tell him that we're not boyfriend and girlfriend yet!? I don't even think Matt considers us "dating" yet'_

"Dude, you're like that famous guy, right?" Chad, Tai's buddy, asked obviously seeing the news the previous morning.

"I'm not exactly famous," Matt replied.

"Anyone with wealth, hot chicks, and money is considered famous to me," Chad laughed, "You're like the prince of some country, aren't you?"

"Historically I don't see how he would actually be a prince," Izzy stated, "I've never read anything about a family of Ishida's ruling over France."

"Izzy, the books lie. So what if they don't say anything," Tai said.

"Books don't lie! They don't!"

"You just keep telling yourself that."

Izzy slumped over to a corner and continued mumbling "They don't lie..." Tai just laughed about it.

"Why are all of you here anyways?" Sora wondered.

"Big game on tonight," Tai said flipping on the TV, "We're just in time!"

The six guys went and sat down on the couch and all began munching on the chips they'd bought. When they started yelling at the TV for stupid reasons Sora decided it was time for her and Matt to get going.

"Do you want to go upstairs? These guys are having fun with their game. We can go watch a movie or something," Sora suggested.

"Sure," Matt said and the two began walking up the stairs.

"BEHAVE YOURSELVES!" Tai yelled and Sora rolled her eyes.

Matt and Sora entered the bedroom and Sora shut the door behind them. She went and laid down on the bed, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. When she noticed Matt not walking over she patted the bed and he instantly came to her.

The two sat there for a while, not really saying anything to each other. Sora decided that since Matt wasn't making any moves on her she was going to take matters into her own hands. All of a sudden she smacked her hand onto his leg and grabbed his thigh. He glanced over at her and noticed that she wasn't removing her hand. She then threw herself on top of him and began taking off his button down shirt (she's horny, okay?). 

"Whoa," Matt laughed.

"Does Yamato Jr. want to come out and play?" Sora said as she began to unbuckle his pants.

"Wait, Yamato Jr.? You can't name my... my "member" Yamato Jr."

"Yes, I can," Sora laughed, "Little or big, little or big, I don't know we will find out!"

"This isn't moving too fast for you?"

"Are you kidding me? We're not moving fast enough!"

Sora began kissing Matt's body which wasn't a good thing for Matt because he was getting a feeling that he didn't want at that moment. She then moved up to his lips and the two began making out. _'What am I doing? Why am I moving so fast with him? I've never done anything with any guy this fast before' _ Sora thought as she pulled away from him and sat herself up on his lap.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"I'm sorry," Sora whispered.

"Sorry about what?"

"Moving too fast. I want you to respect me."

"I do respect you."

"And I respect you for respecting me."

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah. But put your shirt back on so Tai doesn't think we were doing something we weren't."

"You're the one that ripped it off," Matt said and they both laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I got caught up in the moment."

"Hey, no problem. Listen, I'm a guy. We LIKE it when girls move like that."

"Oh I bet you do. Lets go."

"And we're out."

****

~^~^~TBC~^~^~

Okay, yes this chapter was SO pointless. This story isn't going to get fun until after they graduate (next chapter) so yeah excuse the boringness. Review!


	9. Finally

****

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or the movie "A Walk to Remember"

****

I want to say thank you to everyone that's reviewed my story at this current point! It means a lot to me!

~^~Chapter 9- Finally~^~

(A/N: This chapter takes place about a week after the last one. This chapter also skips around a lot so prepare for that.)

Sora grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes that were currently filled with warm, sad tears. She sniffed and continued munching on the popcorn that was in a bowl on her lap. Her legs were curled underneath her and Matt and Tai were casually sitting to her left on the other side of the couch. The only light in the room from that of the TV. Matt and Tai didn't really get the whole point of the chick-flick they were viewing. Sora had chosen "A Walk To Remember" and it was at the part where Landon is crying because he just found out that Jaime had cancer.

"It's so *sniff* beautiful... He loves her so much..." Sora sniffled as she grabbed onto Matt's arm.

"I don't get it. Why do chicks cry over stupid shit like this? It's so pointless! He loves her, she loves him, lets have sex and get married!" Tai commented to Matt which in return made him laugh. The two boys had become good friends over the past week and a half, mainly because Sora and him are always together.

"Well, Sora likes it so I guess if she's happy, I'm happy," Matt said back. Sora wasn't paying attention to their conversation because she was too focused on the movie.

"You'll do anything to make her happy, won't you?"

"Of course I will/ She means a lot to me."

"You two aren't even together yet, though."

"Going out and not going out doesn't mean anything. You're not going out with her and you still love her, right?"

"Yeah, I love her, but not in the same way you do. When are you finally going to pop the question and ask her out, man?"

"I've got it all planned out. She and I both don't have any classes on Tuesday so I'm going to take her out tomorrow where we had our first date. When the moment is right I'll ask her. I hope she says yes..."

"Believe me, dude, she will. This girl never stops talking about you and she's always dancing around the room. You make her happy as hell. It's like she's high 24/7!"

Matt laughed just as Sora laid her head down on his shoulder. She then laced her fingers through his.

"I love how I can share this moment with you, Mattie," Sora said with a smile.

"Um, yeah. Same here, Sora," Matt replied as Tai laughed at them.

The movie ended no longer than 30 minutes later. It was getting late so Matt decided that it was time for him to get going. Tai watched the two from the couch and smiled. He was happy that Sora had found that special someone she had been looking for for so long, yet he was also somewhat jealous because he hadn't found anyone special.

"I'll see you tomorrow, belle," Matt said placing his lips on hers.

"I had fun tonight. Thank you for coming over," Sora replied kissing him back.

"Anything for you. Bye, baby," Matt smiled and walked out of the house.

Sora shut the door and skipped back over to the couch. She sat down with a big smile on her face and Tai stared at her.

"What?" She asked by his sudden expression.

"Nothing. I was just curious about something."

"And that is?"

"Why haven't you told him that you love him yet?"

"Tai..."

"What? I'm serious!"

"So am I!"

"So you do love him?"

"I'm not talking about this anymore!"

"He feels the same way, you know."

"No he doesn't..."

"Um, yeah, he _does_."

"How do you know?"

"He told me."

"What? When was this?"

"You're acting like you have no damn clue what I'm talking about. You know it's true so stop denying yourself of it."

"I know, okay? I know it's true it's just really confusing now that it's all out in the open like this."

"He loves you and you love him. What's confusing about that?"

"It's just that... no one's ever treated me as good as he does. I guess I'm just not used to someone wait who is willing to do everything and anything for me."

"Love never waits and it's never wrong. It just happens."

Sora smiled, "You're right. But when should I tell him? I don't want to freak him out."

"How about tomorrow night? I think that'll be the PERFECT time."

"Sounds great. Well, I guess I should get to bed now. I have three classes tomorrow. Ugh..."

"Yeah, I have two classes but they're not until later in the day."

"Lucky you."

"I know."

"Goodnight, Tai."

"Sweet dreams, Sor."

Sora walked upstairs and went into her bedroom. She took off her makeup and changed into something comfortable to sleep in. She zonked out as soon as her head hit the soft, goose-feather pillow.

****

***

****

Monday, March 3, 2004.

"So Sora, I was thinking... tonight, dinner at Shah Pier's? There's something that I want to ask you," Matt whispered so the teacher wouldn't hear him.

Sora's heart skipped a beat. _'Oh my gosh, could tonight be the night!?' _She wondered to herself, "Of course! Sounds good!"

"Okay, good."

****

***

"Mr. Ishida and Miss Takenouchi! It's nice to see the two of you again!" Fenchinzo said greeting them with a smile when they walked into the restaurant. 

"Fenchinzo, my man! Table for two, please!" Matt said with a smile and his hands on Sora's hips.

"Of course, of course! Right this way!" 

The two sat at their table and ordered their food. Sora placed her napkin in her lap and rested her elbows on the table with her hands resting under her chin.

"So, Yamato, what is this BIG question you've been dying to ask me?" Sora asked out of curiosity, although she already had a good idea as to what it was.

Matt smiled and stood up from his seat and walked over to her. He got down on one knee and Sora freaked out. _'Oh my God! Don't tell me he's...'_

"Sora... there's something I've been meaning to as you..." Matt started.

"Oh, man... this is it, isn't it?" Sora stuttered as he grabbed her hand.

"I know we haven't known each other very long, but I think it's time we took our relationship to the next level. You see, I've never cared for anyone as much as I care for you. You're very special to me and-" Matt stopped, "Sora, are you crying!?"

"No, I'm fine! Keep going..." Sora sniffed.

"Okay, well... I want you to be a bigger part of my life and so that's why I wanted to ask... Sora, will you be my... girlfriend?"

Sora looked at him with a serious, jaw-dropping face but then she began laughing in relief.

"Why are you laughing? I'm being serious," Matt said.

"No, no I'm not laughing at that. I'm laughing because I thought you were going to propose to me! It scared me for a second there I didn't know what to do!" Sora said still laughing.

"Propose? Whoa, it's a little too early in the relationship for that big of a step. But will you, be mine?"

"Mattie, what do you think?"

"Is that a "yes"?"

"Of course! I would love to be your girlfriend!"

"Oh, thank God."

"While we're on this subject there's something that I've been meaning to tell you too. Do you remember the first time we kissed?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Well, when we kissed that first time I felt something. It was something I couldn't explain and personally, I was kind of scared by it. It was like a spark or something but I knew it had to of meant something special. I sat there and wondered what that feeling POSSIBLY could have been. It was as though-"

"Like you had butterflies in your stomach and no matter what you couldn't stop thinking about it and-"

"Exactly! And it's like I'm up at all hours of the night thinking about you and wishing you were there by my side. And throughout all this pondering I think I finally came to a conclusion-"

"As did I."

"Matt-"

"Sora-"

"I love you," they both said in unison and everyone in the restaurant began clapping and cheering. The two looked around and noticed that everyone was tuned into their conversation. Matt smiled as he touched his forehead to Sora's and gave her a small peck.

"That's so, so beautiful!" Their waitress said holding the couple's food, "I hope you enjoy your dinner!"

"Thank you..." Matt replied to her somewhat embarrassed at the situation.

"Here's to us," Sora laughed as she lifted her wine glass to him.

"To us," Matt replied and tapped his glass to hers.

****

***

~11:45 pm~

Sora was pressed up against her front door with Matt practically on top of her. She didn't even have a chance to get her keys out before they began a very heated make out session. The two were making a lot of noise and caused Tai to wake up from his deep sleep. (a/n: his bedroom is downstairs and right next to the front door)

"What the hell is that?" Tai asked himself as he cautiously got out of bed and walked over to his door. He poked his head out and made sure no one was in the living room. When he realized where the noise was coming from he looked out the peep hole and saw nothing but auburn colored hair. He opened the door and two figures fell into the house, landing at his feet.

"I woke up to see you two making out? Shit! I have to be to work in a couple hours so you guys need to be quiet so I can sleep!" Tai said rudely and walked back into his room, slamming the door.

"I like this position," Matt said noticing that he was laying on top of her.

"Me lying on the ground on the dirty hardwood floor isn't exactly a dream sex position of mine," Sora giggled getting up and pulling him up with her.

"Oh really? Well what IS your dream sex position?" Matt asked curiously as he placed his hands on her hips and stared into her eyes.

"Hmm... wouldn't you like to know?" Sora said seductively until she flicked his nose and laughed and ran away.

"Ow! Hey!" He laughed and chased after her.

Sora laughed harder as Matt began chasing her up the stairs and tackling her onto the bed. He tickled her sides until she started crying from laughing so hard.

"OKAY, OKAY! YOU WIN!" Sora said as he stopped.

"Is this a better position for you? There's no hardwood floors," Matt said as he laced his fingers through hers, "You're so adorable," He said as he looked into her ruby eyes.

"Awe, you really think so?"

"You know I do."

"Mattie..."

Matt leaned down and placed his lips on hers. She gratefully accepted his tongue into her mouth as things began heating up between the two of them. He started feelings around as he laid himself down and the kiss deepened. **(a/n: you can imagine what happens next because this is pg-13 so I can't write any sex scenes lol)**

Meanwhile downstairs Tai decided that he couldn't fall back asleep, there was too much noise coming from upstairs. He turned on the TV and watched the recent footage of the 5 o'clock news from that day.

"It's official! Prince Yamato Ishida IS, in fact, the newest boyfriend to ex supermodel, Sora Takenouchi! It's a match made in heaven!" The news reporter stated.

"He got down on one knee right here and asked her to be his girlfriend! It was the cutest thing I have ever seen! It was so beautiful! It is so obvious that those two care a lot for each other," a woman that just happened to be at the restaurant said.

"And there you have it! Sorry ladies, but it looks like this bachelor is taken and will be for a long time! And now to weather..."

Tai smiled and shook his head. 

"Matt you are such a pussy..." Tai laughed to himself and then sighed, "They're finally together..." He mumbled and dozed off.

****

~^~^~TBC~^~^~

Finally I'm done! Man that took forever to type! I hope you guys liked this chapter because the next one is going to be GREAT! Please review!


	10. Unexpected Visitors

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.  
  
***Chapter 10- Unexpected Visitors***  
  
The blonde boy rolled over on the queen sized bed and woke himself up. He blinked a couple of times before staring around the room at his surroundings. 'Where am I?' He wondered unconsciously as he noticed the girly items placed all around the room. A figure next to him then moaned causing him to look over at the fiery red-head. 'Oh yeah... great night...' He smiled and kissed the girl on the forehead. His eyes then wandered to the clock on the nightstand. It read 6:57am.  
  
Without paying attention he rolled back over and closed his eyes. The blue orbs then shot open as he realized he had somewhere to be not too long later.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Matt mumbled to himself so as not to wake Sora, "Shit, shit, shit! My father is going to kill me!"  
  
Matt jumped out of the bed and grabbed his clothes that were currently lying on the floor. He put his pants on and quickly buttoned up the shirt the he placed back on himself. Sora's eyes opened.  
  
"Mmm... Matt? What's wrong?" She asked groggily.  
  
"I just remembered that there's somewhere I have to be! I'm sorry to have to leave so soon!" He replied putting on his socks and trying to not fall over.  
  
"But it's only seven in the morning. Where do you have to go?" Sora wondered.  
  
"I have a meeting with someone," Matt leaned over and kissed her, "I'll call you later."  
  
Matt dashed out of the room and left Sora laying there, still naked, in the bed. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head.  
  
"Okay," she said to herself and yawned, "Whatever." She laid back down and fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
**2:30pm**  
  
"SORA!" A voice shrilled throughout the house as footsteps came running up the stairs and barging into her bedroom.  
  
Sora woke up and looked around the room in shock. She sat up holding a sheet against herself just as Tai ran into the bedroom and jumped on the bed next to her.  
  
"Tai, what's wrong!?" Sora asked, thinking he was hurt.  
  
"Nothing..." Tai answered with a smile.  
  
"If nothing is up then why are you smiling?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Because why...?"  
  
"Someone's here to see you..."  
  
Sora got quiet for a minute and then asked concerned: "Who's here?"  
  
"Take a guess."  
  
"How am I supposed to-"  
  
"Sora, dear!" A voice from downstairs screamed in a happy tone.  
  
"Your parents are here!" Sora shrieked as she was about to jump out of the bed but Tai stopped her before she could, "What?"  
  
"A word of advice: put some clothes on before you run down there to see them," Tai said.  
  
"Oh, right!"  
  
Tai left the room so Sora could change. He walked downstairs and rejoined his parents. Sora joined them not too long after.  
  
"Sora, darling!" Mrs. Kamiya shouted running to the girl.  
  
"Mom!" Sora shouted back as the two hugged tightly.  
  
Mr. Kamiya and Tai rolled their eyes.  
  
"When did you guys get here!? What's the occasion!?" Sora wondered as she stared at both parents happily. (A/n: First off, Tai's parents are like Sora's second parents so she refers to them as mom and dad, and second off, they don't come to visit very often.)  
  
"What, we can't just casually stop by and see our favorite kids anymore!?" Mrs. Kamiya said.  
  
"Of course you can! You two can stop by any time you want! We've missed you!"  
  
"Yeah, mom, dad, its great having you," Tai said sitting on the couch.  
  
"So, Sora... Tai told us that you have a new special someone..." Mrs. Kamiya said trying to get some information.  
  
"Well, yeah... I guess you could say that," Sora said with a blush.  
  
"What's he like?"  
  
"Oh my gosh, mom. He is so amazing, you have no idea! He's sweet, charming, and-"  
  
"He's the prince of France," Tai said butting in.  
  
"The prince of France!? Wow! That IS amazing!"  
  
"Well, yeah if you want to mention the minor details..." Sora said.  
  
"Minor? Are you kidding me? This guy is loaded, he owns his own country, AND he's won Sora's heart," Tai said.  
  
"He sounds perfect for you, Sora! Have you two talked about starting a family yet?"  
  
Tai started laughing as Sora turned bright red, "Mom! It's not like we're married or anything! We're just going out!"  
  
"I know, dear! I was just saying! It would be nice if one of you would finally settle down and give me some grandbabies! I'm not getting any younger you know!" Mrs. Kamiya said with a laugh.  
  
"Well, Tai here has been working his gun. Don't be surprised if you get one sooner than you think," Sora said, embarrassing the crap out of him.  
  
"Sora!" Tai shouted, "I'm not the only one you know. Sora's been working it with prince boy."  
  
"We had sex once! At least it wasn't a threesome with twin blonde bimbos!"  
  
"They raped me, it wasn't my fault!"  
  
"It's not considered rape if it's mutual!"  
  
"OKAY YOU TWO! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mr. Kamiya shouted, finally saying something to add to the conversation.  
  
Tai and Sora shut up as soon as Mr. Kamiya raised his voice. They really do act like brother and sister, huh?  
  
"I really do not want to know about you two's sex lives. I can't stop it and I can't say anything about it so how about we leave the subject?" Mr. Kamiya said.  
  
"Yes sir," they both replied.  
  
"So," Mrs. Kamiya said trying to lighten the mood, "How about we all go shopping!"  
  
"Shopping? Mom, are you kidding me?" Tai said.  
  
"Why would I be kidding?"  
  
"Oh no, no, no! YOU and SORA will shop. DAD and I will be stuck carrying the bags, like we always do."  
  
"I knew you wanted to go! Let's get moving!"  
  
"Great! Just let me go grab my purse," Sora said running up the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
Four hours later, two pairs of manicured nails, 30 shopping bags, and two happily pampered shoppers later, the two women decided that it was finally time to go home and let the boys have some peace. They headed home and talked for a while but then Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya decided it was time they get going. They both had to be back at work the next day and couldn't be late getting home.  
  
"My mom spoils you so damn much," Tai laughed as he took a sip of his hot chocolate and looked at all the shopping bags on the floor.  
  
"She loves me," Sora replied laughing as well.  
  
"If she's willing to spend $500 on you, then yeah, she loves you a whole fucking lot."  
  
"I guess I just have that charm!" Sora said with a smile, "I'm just the daughter she never had and had to get used to."  
  
"Yeah, it's not like you weren't at my house 24/7. Mom never had enough time with Kari. She was always busy and the two just never got to spend any time together."  
  
"Yeah, that's true. I feel kind of bad though. I feel like I took Kari's place or something because she was always gone and I was always there."  
  
"Hey, don't feel bad. It was Kari's mistake for never being there. She considered her priorities more important than her family and that's how my mom took it. My mom considers you one of her kids."  
  
"I love your mom. She's so adorable."  
  
"Ha, yeah, she is."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"So where's the boyfriend today?"  
  
"He said he had something important that he forgot to take care of."  
  
"Huh, I wonder what."  
  
"I dunno. I don't really care though, I had fun today."  
  
"If I was a girl then I probably would have had fun too."  
  
"Oh come on. You know you had fun."  
  
"Oh, okay. Watching you try on clothes for hours at a time and then sitting in a nail saloon and watching you get your nails done... Oh yes, I consider that so much fun. Not to mention carrying the bags... that was the highlight of my day."  
  
"Tai..."  
  
"I'm a guy, Sor. We don't like to shop. Well, no I take that back. If I was gay I would but that's never going to happen."  
  
"That would be so cool!"  
  
"What? If I was gay!?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Tai sat and stared at her with a "You have got to be shitting me" look on his face.  
  
"No, seriously! If you were gay I would have the perfect shopping partner!"  
  
"Isn't that what Mimi's for!? Me, gay? That is SO not happening!"  
  
"Mimi's not fun to shop with. She goes crazy at the sight of everything and anything. I think a guy would be so much better to shop with! He could give me his opinion on everything, tell me what colors best suit me, and most of all, I wouldn't have to worry about him staring at my chest the whole time!"  
  
"Okay, I don't have to be gay to tell you what you look good in and what your best colors are."  
  
"Alright, what are my best colors?"  
  
"Red and blue."  
  
"Damn it, you know me too well."  
  
"Well we've only been best friends since, well I don't know, FOREVER! I know everything about you, Sora. If there was a game show for best friends, we would win. There's nothing about you that I don't know."  
  
"Yeah, and there's nothing that I don't know about you. Mr. Macho soccer man!"  
  
"Yeah, that's me! And you-"  
  
The phone began ringing and Sora jumped up to answer it. 'The phone rings and suddenly I'm not important anymore...' Tai thought taking another sip of his drink.  
  
"Hello?" Sora answered.  
  
"Hey, baby!"  
  
"Mattie! Hi! How are you?"  
  
Tai rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm doing great. How was your day?"  
  
"It was fun! Tai's parents came over and we all went shopping! I got a lot of new stuff! What did you do? Did you have fun at that meeting, or whatever you were doing?"  
  
"Um, no, not really. Just business and other things like that. Hey, Sora. Can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Sure, anything."  
  
"Well, you see... my parents just flew into town and I want you to meet them."  
  
Sora dropped the phone.  
  
"Sora? Sora? Are you okay!?" Matt yelled into the phone.  
  
"What's wrong, Sora?" Tai wondered as he saw the expression on her face.  
  
"Matt's parents are in town! He wants me to meet them! Oh my God! I'm going to meet the king and queen of France!" Sora said freaking out.  
  
"Sora! Are you still there!?" Matt yelled again.  
  
"Oh, crap, Matt!" Sora said as she picked up the phone, "Sorry about that."  
  
"Are you okay?" Matt wondered.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine just kind of shocked."  
  
"Shocked? Why?"  
  
"Well, it's not everyday your boyfriend asks you if you want to meet the king and queen of a country!"  
  
"Oh, it's not that big of a deal. They're just like any other parents."  
  
"Yeah, parents that rule a country."  
  
"Hey, don't even think about it. Will you please meet them? They're kind of expecting it."  
  
"Of course I'll meet them. But what will I say? What should I wear!?"  
  
"Whoa, Sora calm down! Just be yourself! Make them fall in love with you, like I did. Let them get to see your personality. Don't put on an act or anything just be you!"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Oh, and they want to see you like right now."  
  
"NOW!?"  
  
Sora fainted.  
  
***TBC*** Ha ha poor Sora. I guess that was a little too much for her! Anyways... please review if you like this chapter! Thanks to those who do! 


	11. The One With the Embarrassing Stories

****

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except the story.

This is a fun chapter I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

****

~*~Chapter 11- The One With the Embarrassing Stories~*~

Tai sat next to the unconscious Sora on the floor. He was patting her face and splashing water on her.

"Sora, wake up!" Tai said smacking her again and making her eyes open.

Sora shot up and looked around the room in shock. Tai gave her an awkward look and picked up the phone.

"Matt? Yeah, she's awake. You'll be here around eight? Alright. See ya, man," Tai said and hung up the phone.

"Matt!? Oh my gosh!" Sora said and started babbling about everything that was going through her head at that moment.

"Whoa, chill out girl! What's going on?"

"Matt wants me to meet his parents! ME meet the KING and QUEEN of a damn European country! What do I do!? How should I act around them!?"

"Calm down, Sora! So you're meeting two rich, famous people, so what! You're an amazing person and if they can't see you for that then they're blind and stupid."

"Awe, Tai... thanks."

"Anytime," Tai said with a smile, "Now, get up and go get ready! Matt will be here soon."

Sora stood up and walked upstairs.

****

* * *

Not too long later Sora found herself sitting in Matt's car on her way to meet his parents. She was dressed casually: a pair of dark blue jeans, a white spaghetti-strap shirt with a button-down shirt pulled over it that was tied up just below her boobs. Wow, can we say "Dress to impress"?

"You okay over there?" Matt wondered seeing her dazed expression.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine," Sora replied.

"They'll love you, baby. Stop worrying about it."

"Ok... I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything. Just be you."

"I'll try..."

****

* * *

Matt held Sora's hand and they walked into Matt's mansion. She felt her heart beating faster and faster as they approached the living room where everyone was commencing. They walked in and the room got silent as everyone looked at the couple. Sora could feel her face turning red so she turned and looked down at the ground until the embarrassment had lifted. _'They're all going to hate me...' _Sora thought.

"Yamato, back so soon?" A man that couldn't have been older than 45 stated breaking the silence, "I see that car I bought you is good for speed."

"Yes, sir," Matt replied with a smile on his face.

"And you, my dear," the man said getting up and walking over to the two, "you _must _be Sora. Yamato has told us so much about you. It's always 'Sora this' and 'Sora that'. I was beginning to think he was making you up!"

A smile escaped the girls pink colored lips as Matt turned bright red from embarrassment.

"Father!" Matt said still red, "Anyways," Matt said changing subject quickly, "Sora, I'd like you to meet everyone. This is my father, as you already know, the woman over there on the couch is my mother, my brother Takeru, or Tk as he prefers, is sitting next to my mom, and my aunt, uncle, and cousins: Francis, Alexandria, Christina, and Paulo. And everyone, this is Sora Takenouchi, my girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you all. Matt's said a lot about you," Sora said with a courtesy bow.

"Awe," Matt's aunt, Alexandria (34), said, "She's so polite! That girl's a keeper!"

"She's very well-mannered and makes a good lasting first impression," King Ishida (Malcolm, 44), said.

"Not to mention she's so incredibly beautiful! Your hair color is so naturally beautiful! Who does your fiery red highlights?" Queen Ishida (Nancy, 41) commented causing Sora to blush.

"It's natural, actual," Sora said modestly.

"Ah! And so beautifully done!"

"Yeah, she's a hottie," Tk (18) said receiving a death glare from Matt.

"Takeru!" Nancy scolded. She believed that it was improper to use slang terms such as "hot" and "sexy" to describe a woman.

"You're doing good," Matt whispered into Sora's ear so only she could hear him, "They like you already. My mom talked about your hair, you're on a role. She's got a weird obsession with hair color."

Sora smiled and whispered back, "That's good. I'm glad they like me so far."

"Hey you two, no secrets. If you have something to say, then tell everyone! We'll have a big secrets party!" Francis (36) said with a laugh. 

Matt rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry, Sora. You'll have to excuse my uncle. He likes to joke around about everything."

"Well, I am the black sheep of the family!" Francis replied as everyone laughed.

__

'This is going so much better than I thought it would' Sora thought as she looked around the room and admired everyone.

****

* * *

Sora was sitting on the over-sized chair in the living room with her feet pulled up underneath her and Matt sitting to her side with his arm on her shoulders and around the back of the recliner. She casually sipped some of the hot tea that was in the cup she held as she giggled and listened to all the stories Matt's family was sharing. It had obviously been a while since Matt had seen them so they were all catching up by putting humor into every situation. _'I could really get used to this lifestyle' _Sora thought half way daydreaming as Nancy began speaking to her.

"Sora, dear?" Nancy said trying to get her attention.

"Oh, um, yes, ma'am?" Sora replied once back to reality.

"Tell us what you do for a living."

"What I do for a living?"

"Yes, dear. What do you want to do with yourself?"

"Huh, well lets see... currently I'm working to be a fashion designer like my mother-"

"Your mother is a fashion designer!? Does she have a brand in Europe?"

"Yes, actually. Her line is called 'Amore Suo Stile' which is actually Italian for 'Love Your Style'. My mom is very fond of the Italian language and culture that's why she named her clothing line after it."

Everyone gasped making Sora feel really uncomfortable.

"Amore Suo Stile! That's one of my all-time préféré clothing lines!" Nancy said excitedly. **(A/N: préféré means favorite in French. Oh, by the way if I am ever wrong about these words please tell me because I have no clue whether I am or not. I get them off a website that translates English words into other languages.)**

"A-are you serious?" Sora asked amazed that the queen of France was infatuated with her mother's clothing line.

"She's obsessed with that clothing," Matt said to her.

"It's true. That woman loves to shop," Francis said, "And I'm her brother-in-law for God's sake! I have been for about 13 years now!"

"Look at that, Sor! You and my mother have something in common! How cool," Matt said causing everyone to laugh.

"I'm glad, well actually, honored that you shop for my mother's clothing style," Sora said.

"It's a small world, isn't it? I've actually met your mother more than once. I'm surprised she never mentioned you," Nancy said taking a sip of her tea.

"Well she doesn't really talk about me unless someone asks. We don't talk very much anymore and it kind of upsets her, you know?"

"Oh, I see. But tell me, did you used to model for Versace?"

"Ah, the good old days," Sora said with a smile on her face.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere! When you first walked in the room I thought 'Wow, this girl has a stunning resemblance to Versace's December cover-girl' and I believe I was right in thinking that it was you!"

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago. I don't model for them anymore."

"Why not, dear? You're the most beautiful model they had, in my opinion at least."

"Thanks but I just wasn't willing to change myself to be something I'm not. They wanted me to the all-time, work as many hours as you possibly can, model. I was 18. I just wasn't ready to deal with that much pressure. What with them always telling me to my face 'Be like this, look like this, think like this'. It just wasn't me and never would have been."

"You're so honest. That's what I love about you. You were absolutely right to have left them. Never let anyone try to change who you are. You're a special person and you're beautiful just the way you are and if anyone ever tells you different then they're too blind to see the best thing that's standing in front of them. Versace lost a good girl and I bet they're scolding themselves every day for not having you with them anymore."

"Hey, Sora. Didn't Mimi mention that they actually tried to get you to come back to them?" Matt asked.

"Yes, they did, but I refused. I wasn't going to go crawling back to them," Sora replied.

"Looks to me like they're the ones that went crawling back to you, my dear," Malcolm stated.

Sora smiled and let everything they were saying sink in. They were accepting her for who she was and not some fake bimbo that everyone else expected her to be. It made her feel good know that they were so supportive of her feelings and actions.

Alexandria yawned, "Well, it is getting kind of rather late. I think it's time that we be heading to bed now. Up to bed you go, children. We'll see you in the morning, Yamato and Sora."

Paulo (11) and Christina (7) stood up from the couch and followed their mother upstairs to the three guest bedrooms they would be staying in.

"I agree, it is getting late. I shall be going to sleep now as well. It was nice meeting you Sora. I hope we can do something together and get to know each other better tomorrow," Nancy said getting up and leaving as well.

"Goodnight, your... highness?" Sora said with a confused look.

" 'Your highness'? Oh, Sora, dear! Don't call me that it makes me feel like an old ruler or something! Please, just call me Nancy or mom, if you prefer," Nancy said with a laugh as she exited the room and found the stairs.

"Party poopers," Francis said as a yawn escaped his lips.

"They're the party poopers, uncle Frank?" Tk said with a laugh. (Tk's nickname for him is Frank), "You're yawning! Are you tired too? It's not even 11:30 yet!"

"Well, I'm not as young as I used to be. When you get to be my age you get tired faster."

"Your age? Try being 44 with a 20 and 18 year old! Then see how tiring life is!" Malcolm laughed.

"Hey, we're not that bad," Matt said.

"Not that bad, huh? You, Yamato, were a hell-raising child," Malcolm stated.

"No I was not!" Matt shouted in defense.

"Oh yeah?" Malcolm directed his attention towards Sora, "When Yamato was a kid he would always have to get his way or he would go insane. I remember one time distinctly when he was five. He wanted this new toy that'd just come out and at the time we were in the process of moving so we told him no. He threw a dang fit! He ripped off all of his clothes and ran through the house screaming at the top of his lungs! He eventually climbed on top of the refrigerator and refused to come down until we bought the toy for him. We had to actually go out and buy to toy because every time we tried to get him down he would growl and bite us. The thing that gets me the most is that once we got the toy he played with it for about a week and then didn't want anything to do with it anymore!" 

Everyone in the room laughed and Matt turned cherry red.

"I never did that!" Matt shouted in defense at the embarrassing story his father had just told.

"You mean he actually ripped his clothes off and ran around the house naked because of a stupid toy!?" Tk said almost crying in laughter. 

"Well it wasn't as bad as you, Takeru," Malcolm said causing Matt to pay close attention.

"What are you taking about? I never did anything embarrassing. I was the good kid," Tk said trying to cover everything up for himself.

"Yamato only did the no clothes thing that one time. You, however, went through a stage of no clothes."

"Excuse me? I did not!"

"Oh, yes you did! When you were three I guess you saw Matt in the whole process of running around the house naked that you thought it was the cool thing to do. We would put clothes on you and leave to room for a minute and the next thing we knew you were running outside in the backyard with your bare butt showing for the whole world to see! You would not wear clothes period! That little phase went on for about three months and you just wanted to be naked!"

This time it was Matt's turn to laugh and Tk to turn bright red. Sora was giggling as quietly as she could because she didn't want to seem rude but everyone else was busting out laughing so she decided it was alright for her to do it too.

"Not only did he run around the house naked, he would jump through the neighbors sprinkler with his wang flying everywhere!" Malcolm said.

"CAN WE CHANGE THE SUBJECT, PLEASE!?" Tk pleaded.

"You two did so many embarrassing things. We were scared to call you our kids."

"What else did they do, Malcolm?" Francis asked curiously.

"Well, there was this one time I recall that Nancy and I were having a get-together with some of our close friends and my sister (she was only 17 at the time) was watching Yamato and Tk (they were about 4 and 7 then) that night. We were all sitting in the living room talking and enjoying our cups of coffee and suddenly little naked Tk comes running in the room with one of his mothers sanitary napkins. We didn't realize what he was holding at first until he opened it from the package and stuck it to the TV and ran away laughing. Not only was it embarrassing but our friends thought it was just about the cutest thing they'd ever seen. I never did understand Tk when he was a child," Malcolm said.

"Why are you talking about me!? Say something embarrassing about Matt!" Tk said, once again bright red.

"Oh, I have a great story about Matt! When he was ten he went through a "superman" stage. His whole room was superman. Superman bed sheets, superman pillow cases, even superman action figures and posters! Well, one night Matt had eaten too much and he started sleep walking. He tends to do that when he eats too much. But anyways, we had once again been having a get-together with our friends and Matt came strolling into the kitchen where we were all sitting and he was dressed like superman! He had a pair of underwear on the had a large "S" on it and a red cape hanging from around his neck. We all focused our attention on him and couldn't understand what he was doing. The next thing we knew he was standing over the oven taking a wiz! Oh man it took a while to get that smell out of the kitchen!"

That one was the one that made Sora crack. She couldn't hold it in any longer and so she busted out laughing. Matt turned to her beat red and started screaming.

"It's not funny! Why are you laughing!?" He said.

"I'm sorry!" Sora said continuing to laugh, "I just can't help it! You are too cute!"

"Well I don't think it's very funny..." Matt said and looked away with a hurt face.

"Oh, God, baby I'm sorry!" Sora said now feeling sympathy towards him. She tried to get his attention but he wouldn't look at her. "Baby, please look at me, I'm really sorry."

Sora at this point had her left hand resting on his right knee and her right hand under his chin. She turned his face so he was looking at her.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset," Sora apologized, even though it wasn't really her fault, "Please don't be mad at me sweetie."

Matt looked into her ruby eyes and instantly melted seeing the hurt that she was feeling. His tension disappeared.

"I can't stay mad at you," he whispered but everyone in the room heard it.

Sora smiled and leaned forward. She gave a kiss on the lips; not too short, not too long. Just perfect.

"I'm glad because I don't want you to be," Sora replied after she pulled away from him.

The two smiled at each other until someone in the background made a coughing noise. They looked over at Francis.

"Would you two like to be left alone?" Francis asked.

"Sorry," they both said and turned red.

"Well, Yamato I think it's time you be bringing Sora home. It's getting rather late and don't you both have schooling tomorrow?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah, I have one class," Matt said.

"I have two so I won't get home until around noon," Sora said.

"Well you can plan on all of us getting together tomorrow so don't make any other plans!" Malcolm said.

"Yes sir," Sora replied with a giggle.

"Alright *yawn* I'm going to turn in for the night. Drive safely Yamato and Sora I hope to see you tomorrow! Goodnight everyone," Malcolm said and left.

"I'm turning in too. Bye guys. It was nice meeting you Sora," Francis said and left.

Tk sat on the couch and bopped his head like he was listening to music or something. He then looked over and noticed Matt giving him a "Go away" look and he eventually caught on.

"Oh, well I'm going to sleep too! Night guys!" Tk said and left.

"You ready?" Matt asked her.

"Yep. Lets go."

****

***

Matt walked Sora to her door and she got the key out to unlock it. Once it was unlocked she turned to him.

"You want to come in for a little bit?" Sora wondered.

"No, I have to get back and get some sleep before class tomorrow," Matt replied.

"Ok, I understand. I had a really, really good time tonight. I didn't think I would warm up to your family as quick as I did."

"They LOVED you, Sora. Oh my God I have never seen them act that way toward and of my girlfriends before. There's something about you that they like. Be thankful for that. If they didn't like you they would have told you straight to your face."

"Well, thank God they didn't I don't take rejection very well."

Matt let out a laugh, "Well I guess I better get going. I love you, baby."

"I love you too," Sora replied with a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Matt leaned forward and gave her kiss. He hugged and then walked away and Sora went into her house. She leaned against the door after she shut it and let out a big sigh. She was having unexplainable feelings for Matt. _'He's the one. I know it.'_

****

~*~*~TBC~*~*~

Omg! That chapter took me so long to write! My fingers are killing me lol! I'm pretty sure that there's a lot of mistakes in here but I really don't care cuz I'm tired of typing. Please review!


	12. Tai's Confessions

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.

Chapter 12- Tai's Confessions

Sora awoke the next morning to the sound of thundering clashing outside her window. Her eyes shot open and her heart was beating fast from the sudden disturbing noise. A flash of lightning filled the room as she noticed how extremely dark it was outside.

"No wonder it's still dark outside," Sora said to herself as she glanced at the clock, "It's only 5:30am."

Sora yawned and laid back down in her bed. She didn't have to be up for another three hours and she wasn't going to waste this perfectly good opportunity to get some extra needed sleep. There was then a knock at the door and her eyes opened again.

"Sora?" Tai called from the other side of the door.

"God..." Sora sighed to herself, "Come in!"

Tai opened the door and came into the room. Sora was resting on her elbows when she watched him come into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Scared?" Sora said with a laugh.

"Me? Scared? You've got to be joking! I'm just to... to... protect you! Yeah, that's right! I'm here to protect you from the storm."

A crash of thunder filled the air and Tai screamed like a girl. He jumped into the bed next to Sora and she gave him a strange look.

"Not a word," Tai said as he slouched down embarrassed.

"I love you, Tai. You're so adorable," Sora laughed as she snuggled up next to him and yawned, "Goodnight, Taichi."

"Goodnight, Sor."

8:20am

"SORA!" Tai shouted from the living room downstairs.

"WHAT!?" Sora shouted back as she put moose in her hair to keep in in a curly position.

"Do you know where my keys are?"

"Look on the table next to the door! If they're not there then they're probably on the table!"

"Oh, I-I found them! Thanks!"

"Anytime!"

Sora ran down the stairs and quickly grabbed a bite to eat. She was already going to be late for class.

"You ready?" Sora asked with a piece of toast in her mouth.

"Yep! Let's go!" Tai grabbed a hoodie and his keys and the two headed out the door to his car. They decided that taking two cars to the same place was totally pointless so they went together.

"Alright, I'll meet you by the main building around 11:30," Sora told Tai after they arrived at school.

"Okay, see you then," Tai waved and walked off to his class.

"Bye!"

(Sorry for skipping so many scenes)

12:30pm; back at home

"Are you hungry, Tai?" Sora asked as she made a turkey sandwich for herself.

"What're you making?" Tai wondered.

"Sandwiches. What kind do you want?"

"Whatever you're having is fine."

"Turkey then?"

"Yum."

"Alrighty."

Sora made the two sandwiches along with sour cream n' onion chips and two sodas. She went and sat down on the couch next to him and watched the soccer game that was on.

"So are you and the boyfriend doing anything today?" Tai asked striking up a conversation between the two.

"Well, I don't really know. His mom wanted to go shopping with me or something," Sora answered and put a chip into her mouth.

"Shopping with the mom? That sounds entertaining. Poor Matt, he'll be left carrying all the bags. You never did tell me what happened last night."

"Well, lets just say I learned a lot about Matt that I never thought I would..."

"What do you mean?"

"Just some stuff his parents told me that he didn't want me to know. Embarrassing stuff, you know?"

"Ha ha, poor guy."

The two got silent for a little while and then Tai popped out a question that Sora totally didn't expect to hear.

"Hey, Sora?" He started.

"Hmm?" Sora replied very into the game.

"On a scale of 1-10, what do you think my chances of getting with Mimi are?"

Sora snapped out of the game and focused her attention to him, "Tai... is there something you have been keeping from me?"

"Um... maybe..."

"Taichi Kamiya! You like Mimi and you never told me!? Hello, best friend here! That's why I'm here! You're supposed to tell me stuff like this!"

"But that's the thing! I'm not sure if I like her or not..."

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"Well, I don't know it's hard to explain. Every time I see her I just want to hold her and be with her all the time. She's kind of a ditz, sure, but that's the reason I like her so much. She doesn't care what anyone thinks of her and not to mention she is so incredibly hot... I just don't know if she feels the same way."

"Tai, sweetie, she feels the exact same way, believe me I would know. She's just too scared to come out and say anything."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course! Would I lie to you?"

"Wow, I didn't think she felt the same way. Thanks, Sora. It is such a relief to finally have this off my shoulders."

"I'm always here for you, Tai. You know that."

"Yeah, I know. Do you think she'll say yes if I were to ask her out?"

"I'm pretty sure she would I don't know why she'd say no. She likes you a lot and she's been waiting for you to make the first move."

"Cool. I think I'll give her a call and tell her to come over right now!"

"You go do that."

Tai jumped up from the couch and ran into his room. Sora could hear him jump onto the bed and dial Mimi's number. She smiled at the thought of them actually getting together. She always believed they would make an incredibly cute couple: the jock and the cheerleader. She was then snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" She answered not recognizing the phone number.

"Sora, dear!" A familiar voice rang into the phone, "How are you?"

"Hey, I'm good, Mrs. Ishida, how are you?" Sora replied realizing who it was.

"Great, darling! I'm great! Are you off of school?"

"Yes, ma'am. I just got done eating lunch with Tai."

"Tai? Who is, Tai?"

"Oh, I'm sorry you haven't met him yet. Tai is my best friend that I live with."

"Oh, I see. So, dear, are you still up for that shopping spree?"

"Oh, yes, of course! You know me, I love to shop!"

"As do I! I am going to bring Yamato along too because he's dying to see you."

"Awe, really?"

"Yes. He won't stop talking about you so I guess getting him to be with you is the only way to shut him up!"

Mrs. Ishida and Sora both laughed at the comment.

"So what time do you want me to meet you?" Sora asked.

"Well, Yamato is driving me right now and I'm guessing he's going in the direction of your house so I guess we should be there sometime soon."

"Oh, alright. Well I better go get ready!"

"You go do that, my dear. We'll see you soon!"

"Bye."

"Goodbye, dear."

Sora hung up the cell phone and ran into Tai's room. He was obviously in deep conversation with Mimi because he didn't really pay attention to what she was saying.

"Tai, Matt's on his way to get me so I'll probably be gone for a while," Sora said as Tai motioned to her with his hand to go away, "Well, call me if you need anything." Sora rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. She ran up the stairs and quickly changed out of her sweat pants and t-shirt into a short jean skirt and white tube top shirt. The outfit was completed with a heart necklace and a pair of white flip flops that had tiny diamonds on them. She brushed her teeth to get rid of the smell of onion and then walked back downstairs. She sat on the couch and watched the end of the game until the Ishida's arrived.

25 minutes later

Tai had gotten off the phone with Mimi and from the looks of things everything had gone well between them. She was going to come over later after she went to visit her mom and Sora didn't even want to think of the things that were going to happen while she was gone. There was then a knock at the door.

"I got it!" Tai shouted jumping up from the couch and running to the door.

"No, I got it! It's not Mimi, it's Matt!" Sora said and ran after him.

Sora grabbed Tai's shirt and caused him to fall to the ground with a large thud. Sora freaked out thinking that she hurt him and quickly ran to his side.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay, I'm so sorry!" Sora said kneeling next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Tai jumped up, "And I got the door!"

"Hey, no fair!"

Tai answered the door and much to his surprise he saw Matt standing in the doorway. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"It's for you, Sor," he said and went to sit back down on the couch.

"I told you it was, dummy," Sora said with a laugh and answered the door, "Hey, baby!" Sora said as she wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and embraced him into a hug.

"Hey!" He said and returned the hug, "What's with grouchy boy over there?"

"Nothing, he just thought you were Mimi. They're dating now," Sora whispered to him.

"Oh... I see. So are you ready to go?"

"Of course!"

"Well, come on then! My mom's in the car waiting and she's going crazy because she wants to get to the mall."

"I guess we shouldn't keep her waiting then, huh?"

"Nope."

"Bye, Tai! Say "hi" to Meems for me!"

"Bye, Sor! Have fun and stay out of trouble."

"I will. Oh, and Tai... Use a condom!"

"Whatever just leave already."

"Bye!"

Sora giggled and grabbed Matt's hand. The two headed out the door and made their way to Matt's Ferrari. Sora saw Mrs. Ishida sitting in the front seat so she crawled into the back.

"You ready for the shopping experience of your life?"

"You bet!"

"Matt, crank up the engine and lets get this show on the road!"

TBC

Phew, finally done! Please review and thanks so much to all those who do!


	13. Tokyo Chainsaw Massacre

****

Disclaimer- Yeah, this chapter mentions lots of stuff that isn't mine and I'm not going to name everything but I will say that Digimon isn't mine.

****

Inconnu: _Sorry I put some Michi in here but I needed Tai to be with someone and Mimi was the perfect candidate! I mean come on, they're both air headed and dense so they fit perfectly together. I couldn't really think of anyone else to place him with but and to tell the truth, I'm not really that big of a Michi fan either. Oh well though, thanks a lot for reviewing! I'll try to make as little Michi scenes as possible._

****

Chapter 13- "Tokyo Chainsaw Massacre"

Malcolm Ishida sat up from the couch in the living room when he heard muffled voices entering the front door. He then saw his son, Matt, walk into the room and collapse on the couch with a sigh of relief. Malcolm let out a slight laugh as he picked up the news paper that sat on the coffee table and began to read it.

"Rough day?" Malcolm wondered as he flipped to the sports section.

"Rough? Rough doesn't even BEGIN to describe what those two put me through! Have you ever actually been shopping with mom? Today, I discovered how many colors shoes come in! And all I heard all day was 'Mattie, does this make me look fat?' and 'Is this skirt too short?'. Ugh, I am beat!" Matt complained as he wrapped his arms around the pillow his head was lying on.

"Feel better now that you got that out?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"I thought so."

"Mattie!?" Sora called from the kitchen.

"Coming, baby!" Matt replied quickly and jumped up from the couch.

Malcolm made a fake cough, "Whipped," he said and cough again.

"Oh, shut up! I am not whipped!"

"Mattie!" Sora called again.

"I'm coming!" Matt called back.

"My point stands still," Malcolm commented in a hushed tone.

"Whatever."

Matt ran into the kitchen and saw his mother and Sora sitting at the table having a nice, polite conversation amongst themselves.

"What's wrong?" Matt wondered as he stopped in front of the two.

"Nothing," Sora replied.

Matt gave her a strange look, "Then what did you need me for?"

"Um... nothing. I just wanted to say hello!" Sora said as she got up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then gave him a kiss on the lips, "I love you," She whispered.

"Um... all right... I love you too," he replied and went back into the living room to rejoin his father.

"You've got my son wrapped around your finger, don't you? I've never seen him so happy with a girl before! Usually his girlfriends make him miserable because they're so high maintenance but not you!" Nancy laughed.

Matt sighed once again and sat back down on the couch.

"What did she want?" Malcolm wondered.

"Nothing..." Matt replied.

"Oh, okay then..."

"Girls... I'll never understand them."

"Neither will I son, neither will I."

Later that night Matt and Sora joined Mimi and Tai in a night of movie watching. At the current moment the four were watching "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre" and Mimi was screaming at all of the gory parts.

"Not THIS is my kind of movie!" Matt commented to Tai who was sitting above him on the couch.

"I know what you mean! Gore is so much cooler than a stupid chick flick!" Tai replied.

"Oh my gosh! This movie is so scary! How did you get me to watch this!?" Mimi asked, well, shouted, as she buried her head into Tai's shoulder just as Leather Face cut off the blonde guys leg and applied salt to it.

"Sora got to choose our last movie so this time it was the guys turn," Tai replied.

"You scared?" Matt whispered to his girlfriend that was cuddled up beside him on the floor. (The two are laying on blankets and pillows spread across the living room).

"No way! What about you, big boy?" Sora replied as she glanced over at him.

"You kidding? Of course I'm not scared!"

Sora smiled at him and rested her head back on his chest. He had his arm wrapped around her back and the two were in a very comfortable position. Sora was enjoying every moment she got to spend with her boyfriend. It wasn't very often that a guy would stick around to do these kinds of things with her. Sure, she'd had boyfriends before, but none of them were like Matt. He was... special. Yeah, that was the word, special.

Sora snapped out of her thoughts when Mimi screamed again. It wasn't the movie that was freaking her out, it was Mimi's inccessant screaming that was doing the job.

"Meems! Calm down! It's not that bad!" Sora said to her friend that was almost on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it! It's just so scary!" Mimi whaled.

Sora rolled her eyes and focused her attention back on the movie. She felt Matt's body shift upward as he took in a large breath of air and yawned causing her to yawn as well. Not too long later she found herself dozed off and fast asleep.

****

2 hours later

"Sora, Sora wake up!" A voice whispered to the sleeping girl.

Sora slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times before her vision came into full focus. She then saw a blur of brown hair.

"Mimi? What time is it?" Sora managed to ask through yawns.

"Do you want to get back at the boys?" Mimi said with a mile-wide grin on her face.

"What are you talking about? Go away and let me sleep!"

"Oh, come on, Sor! I want to get back at Tai for making me watch that scary movie."

"God, what are you, twelve years old and at a slumber party?"

"Please, Sor? I know it's stupid but I want to scare Tai senseless! I have the perfect idea how to."

__

'This could actually be kind of fun' Sora thought.

"What did you have in mind?"

****

VROOM, VROOM

Tai's eyes shot open as he looked around the dark, lifeless living room. He saw Matt fast asleep on the floor when the noise that awoke him occurred for a second time. Tai hurled himself onto the floor and ducked behind Matt's sleeping body. The noise sounded again.

"Matt!" Tai said in a whispered tone but received no motion, "MATT!" He finally screamed.

Matt remained motionless. _'God, what is he, me? He sleeps like a pile of rocks!' _Tai thought as he eyed the blonde boy.

"MATT, WAKE UP!" Tai shouted again and finally got Matt to open his eyes.

"Huh? What happened?" Matt asked confused.

****

VROOM

"Did you just hear that!?" Tai asked.

"Hear what?" Matt asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes of the sleepiness.

****

VROOM

"THAT! Did you hear it!?"

"Yeah... what is it?"

"I don't know, dude! Where are Mimi and Sora?"

"Um... how would I know?"

"Well, Sora was asleep on you! You should have felt her get up!"

"That doesn't mean-"

****

VROOM, VROOM, VROOOOOOOOOOOOOM... (Don't you love the sound affects? Ha ha.)

"Is that a-" Matt started.

"Chainsaw?" Tai finished as his gaze fell to the back porch door/window.

The two were looking out the window in silence and saw a dim white light shinning from an object being held by a person. They then looked at each other and screamed as the person holding the object came barging into the house.

"WHO IS THAT!?" Tai screamed at the top of his lungs as he made a dash for the front door.

"I don't know! It's your house!" Matt replied running with him.

The two ran to the front door and Tai unlocked it as quickly as he could. When he opened it another person with a chainsaw stood there. He/she had a black mask on with dark clothes and no facial appearances could be seen.

"OH MY GOD THEY'RE ALL OVER THE PLACE!" Tai screamed and began freaking out entirely. Matt was keeping his cool as he put the pieces together.

"Tai, wait, hold on," Matt started, "Isn't it obvious? I mean come on, Sora and Mimi aren't with us, two people just randomly show up with chainsaws after we watched the Texas Chainsaw Massacre..."

"Matt! What's all that noise!?" A feminine voice from upstairs screamed, "Is Tai trying to work the blender!?"

Matt's blood ran cold. He slowly turned to Tai whom was almost on the verge of tears.

"If that was Sora... then who..." Matt started as he turned to the person standing behind him, "RUN!"

Matt and Tai made a dash up the stairs as the two chainsaw men chased them. They ran into Sora's room and quickly locked the door. They then jumped on the other side of Sora's bed and hid like the cowards they were.

"What the hell is going on?" Mimi wondered.

"Two... men... chainsaws!" Tai managed to say between gasps of air.

"I think you're dreaming," Sora said as she walked to the door and unlocked it.

"NO, DON'T!" Matt and Tai both shouted.

The two masked men then came running into the room and they jumped on the bed spotting the boys. The boys screamed at the top of their lungs and everyone in the room began laughing. Once they realized there was laughter, they stopped screaming.

"What is going on?" Tai asked.

"You two should have seen your faces!" Sora said laughing so hard she was almost crying. Mimi was doing the same.

"Wait, if this isn't for real then who is..."

The masked men took off their masks to reveal...

"TK!?" Matt shouted.

"KARI!?" Tai yelled, quite loudly if I might add.

"What the hell?"

"When did you come back into town, Kari!? And why the hell are you dressed like the Texas Chainsaw guy!?"

"Yesterday! Mimi and Sora called Tk and I to come play a prank on you guys and guess what, it worked!"

"This is so not funny!" Tai said, now embarrassed by the whole situation.

"Oh my God, yes it so was!" Mimi replied, still laughing.

"You four are impossible..." Matt said.

"Baby, it was a joke meant for Tai. I'm sorry you had to get dragged into it," Sora said with a giggle as she walked over and placed her arms around Matt's neck.

"Ha ha, very funny," Matt replied almost instantly placing his hands on her waist.

"You know it was."

"Well, yeah... I guess..."

The two began making out as everyone in the room made an "Ugh" noise.

"Oh my God, could you wait until we leave the room, please?" Tk said.

"Could you hurry?" Matt replied with a laugh.

Tk rolled his eyes. The four then left the room to Matt and Sora so they could be alone. Wahoo, what a night.

****

TBC

Wow, yes, yes that chapter was sooooooooo so random! The next one is like the best chapter ever so wait for it! Review please!


	14. Graduation and a Ring

****

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or "Take My Breath Away".

****

Wow, dudes! 85 Reviews! How cool! Keep em' coming!

Special Thanks:

Curtis Zidane Ziraa, Inconnu, HatsuHarus Chick, Eva, Angelz, Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater, and everyone else! Thanks a bunch!

Oh, and :: means scene change.

::Chapter 14- Gradation and a Ring::

::_Watching every motion   
In the foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say, my love_**::**

::The night before graduation:: (I skipped about 2 months just so you know)

Sora yawned as she stepped into the warm bath water that was being held in the Jacuzzi in her bathroom. A scent of cherry vanilla filled the air because of the numerous candles that were lit around the tub. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she dunked into the bubbly water.

"God, this is so relieving after such a long day..." Sora said to herself as she let all the essences take over.

You see, Sora was totally stressed because of graduation finals and all. Not to mention her parents had come into town and were invading her privacy 24/7. They asked hundreds of questions about how her life had been going and were pestering Tai as well. She was just letting all the stress out. Well, that was until Tai came barging into the bathroom holding up two ties.

"Tai, what are you doing? I'm trying to relax here!" Sora complained.

"Which one goes better with the black suit?" Tai asked as he held the two silky ties up to his body.

"Um... go with the blue one. It looks so much better."

"Great! So um, how long do you think you're going to be in there?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Well, the national championship soccer game is on TV tonight and I was just wondering if you wanted to watch it with me. It's on at eight which is in like thirty minutes."

"I'll be done like that. Now, can you get out so I can enjoy what's left of my soothing bath?"

"Oh, yeah, of course! I'll see you at game time!"

Sora rolled her eyes as Tai exited the bathroom with a smile on his face. She then relaxed and enjoyed every moment of the bath that she could...

****

::

Matt was currently sitting on a chair next to his bed as he watched a black velvet box that sat there motionless. He had bought the object in the box earlier that day and was now contemplating the right time to give it to the one it belonged to. There was then a knock at his door. Malcolm then popped his head in the door.

"Are you busy or can we talk?" Malcolm asked curiously.

"No, I'm not busy. Come in," Matt replied leaning back in the chair and relaxing himself.

****

::_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_**::**

Malcolm walked into the room and picked up the black box before sitting down on the bed. He examined it and then opened it.

"Wow!" Malcolm said as his eyes got big, "Is this it?"

"Yeah, that's it," Matt replied with somewhat of a smile on his face.

"Oh, man! This thing is a beauty! It must have cost a bundle!"

"Yeah, you're telling me. But it's worth it. I just can't wait to see Sora's face when I give it to her."

"She'll be surprised all right... but are you sure that you're not making this decision too early? I mean, the two of you haven't even known each other that long and-"

"Dad, believe me, I know we're ready for this. I love Sora and I want her to know it in more ways than words can express."

Malcolm smiled.

"I'm happy for you son."

"Thanks, dad."

****

::

"OH COME ON!" Sora screamed at the TV with a mouthful of popcorn, "WHAT WAS THAT!? THE REF'S ARE BLIND!"

"I cannot believe he just called out that goal! It was so totally in bounds when the guy kicked it!" Tai yelled as well eating popcorn too.

"Damn that ref... now they're going to lose the game all because of that stupid call!"

"I know! God..."

_  
  
_"You know what, Tai?"

"Huh?"

"It's been a while since we've hung out alone together."

"Oh, I know, right? I mean, it's like, I'm always either with Mimi or you're always with Matt. There's never any of 'us' time anymore. I miss it."

"Me too. We need to make a day every week where the two of us hang out together, without Mimi and Matt clinging to our sides."

"I think we should! But just make me a promise, okay?"

"What kind of promise?"

"Promise me that... no matter what happens after tomorrow, we'll always stay best friends... forever."

"Of course Tai! We'll always be best friends and nothing can... wait, what's happening tomorrow?"

Tai froze. _'Oh, crap! Now she knows that something's going to happen tomorrow! Shit...' _Tai thought before he started talking again.

"Um... n-nothing..." Tai said with a stutter.

"No, not nothing there is something. Tell me what's happening tomorrow."

"Seriously! There's nothing! I swear on my life! I mean come on, is this the face of a person that would lie to you?" Tai put on a puppy dog face.

"Hmm... I guess you're right. All right, if it's a secret then I guess I'm just going to have to wait..."

****

::_Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones, oh yeah  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say, my love_**::**

Tai sighed in relief that he had gotten Sora off his back because he almost let Matt's secret out. He then noticed Sora yawn out of the corner of his eye.

"You can't be tired already. It's only ten!" Tai commented.

"Well sorry but I am," Sora replied.

"It's the last night before graduation and you're tired... wow, I can't believe that."

"You know what, unlike you I enjoy sleep every once in a while, okay?"

"Hey, hey now. I do sleep. Just not a lot."

"College isn't all about slacking off and partying 24/7. It's about getting an education so you can do something with yourself when life kicks you in the ass."

"Oh, whatever. You never wanted to go to college in the first place so don't even tell me about slacking off."

"Yeah, you have a point."

"All right, well I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Oh yeah, and I'm the one that's tired."

"You make me tired."

"Oh, so it's my fault now?"

"It's always your fault."

"Okay, whatever."

"Night, Sor."

Tai began walking away as Sora watched TV. She then jumped up from the couch and ran past Tai into his bedroom. She hurdled onto his bed and wrapped herself in his blankets. He gave her a strange look.

"Can I ask what the hell you're doing?" Tai said.

"Sleeping," Sora replied closing her eyes.

"Um, your bed is upstairs. Please get out of mine."

"Yours is more comfortable. I think I'll sleep here. Goodnight."

Tai rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed. He stood by the opposite side that Sora was laying on and thought about the situation. A smirk then found his lips.

"Hey, Sor?" He said suddenly.

"Hmm?" Sora replied with her eyes still closed.

"How would you feel about sleeping on the floor?"

"What are you talking abo- AH!"

Tai suddenly flipped the mattress and caused Sora to plummet to the ground with a loud scream from her and a thud from when she hit the ground. She had pulled all of the sheets off the bed with her and Tai was on the other side rolling on the ground laughing.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" Sora screamed at him as she turned red in embarrassment.

"You should have seen your face!" Tai said laughing so hard that his sides hurt.

Sora crawled back up onto the bed and pouted. She turned her back to Tai and didn't want to look at him from then on.

"Oh, come on Sor, I was just playing around! You have to admit, it was really funny."

"Yeah, maybe for you..."

"Sora... you're so difficult..."

Tai crawled into the bed and turned his back to Sora so they were both facing each others backs.

"Good night, Sor."

****

::_Take my breath away_

Take my breath away**::**

::

Matt stood in the bathroom of his home as he took one last glance at himself in the mirror. His hair was spiked out in every direction and his eyes looked ten times bluer with the black gown complimenting him. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"It's either now, or never..." he said to himself and made his way out onto the podium.

****

::

Matt and Sora sat next to each other as the dean of Odiaba University got up and made a long speech. The two were dressed in gowns and hats that were actually very ugly. The two were smiling and happy when throughout the whole thing. A TV crew was even present but Sora couldn't figure out why. It wasn't everyday that TV crew's showed up at a graduation.

"Can you believe we're actually graduating!?" Sora said as she clinged onto his arm.

"I know! It seems like just yesterday that we started here!" Matt replied.

"I know! Oh my gosh, this is so exciting!"

"And here you have it! The class of 2004!" The dean shouted as he pointed to the class as they stood and threw their hats into the air. People everywhere began to cheer.

Sora made her attempt to stand up but just before she did Matt jumped up and ran to the podium speaking area.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please!?" Matt said into the microphone causing everyone to focus their attention on him.

"What's going on?" Sora asked curiously.

"Sora," Matt started as he got down on one knee in front of her and grasped her hand in his, "I know we haven't known each other for a very long time and this might come as a surprise to you but I believe it's the right thing for the both of us."

Matt used his free hand and pulled out a black box causing Sora to gasp and place a hand over her mouth. He then opened the box to reveal a 4 karat diamond ring. Sora's eyes widened and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Sora... belle..." Matt said taking the ring out of the box and placing it on her ring finger, "Will you marry me?"

****

::_Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid_

****

Take _my breath away_

Take my breath... away...**::**

****

::TBC::

Whoa, yeah! That chapter went better than I thought it would! Please review! The story's gonna get good!


	15. Speeches and After Parties

****

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.

****

Sorry it took so freaking long to put up a new chapter! I've been out of town for a week and the computer is gay and hasn't been working but whatever. If anyone who's reading likes mushy, gushy romance, then you're going to love this chapter. It's also got some comedy. Review!

****

::Chapter 15- Speeches and After Parties::

Recap: _"Sora... belle..." Matt said taking the ring out of the box and placing it on her ring finger, "Will you marry me?"_

Sora's eyes remained wide and shocked as she continued to stare at the ring and Matt. A warm tear fell down her cheek as Matt mentally beat himself up. _'Great... what did I do...' _he thought as though he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Sora, I'm-" Matt began until Sora placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Don't apologize..." Sora whispered quietly to him, "I love you, all right? You do understand that, correct?"

"Yeah, I know you do but-"

"And, Matt-"

"SAY YES ALREADY!" Tai shouted randomly from the audience. His comment was followed by "Yeah!" and "Get on with it already!" from other people.

Sora smiled and tears of joy began to flow down her ruby eyes as she grasped Matt's face in her hands, "Yes, Matt! I will marry you!"

A smile spread across Matt's face that Sora had never seen before. It was one of relief and sheer joy. His expression caused her to smile back. Everyone began cheering as the two shared a kiss that felt like their first.

"There you have it, Japan! The prince of France, Yamato Ishida, is finally engaged! Sorry ladies, he's officially taken!" A news reporter spoke into the camera her co-worker was holding.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now!" Matt said between the kisses that Sora was giving him.

"Me too!" Sora replied.

"I have been waiting my whole life to see this moment!" Nancy cried into her husbands shoulder.

"YEAH! GO MATT!" Tk screamed as loud as he could.

"SORA! WAY TO GO!" Kari yelled as she stood up next to Tk. The two then glanced at each other and their smiles fell.

"So Kari... you look... amazing..." Tk said with a blush.

"You look good too, Tk..." Kari replied, also blushing.

Matt picked Sora up off her legs and spun her around as she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. The day was just beginning.

****

::

Later that night Tai, Mimi, Sora, Matt, Tk, Kari, and their family members and friends were all gathered in a large room. They were having a graduation party and just about everyone was getting wasted and doing all kinds of crazy things. At that precise moment they were all sitting at a table enjoying a nice, catered dinner. Tai then randomly stood up and banged his fork against his glass to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, everyone, excuse me..." Tai said but nobody was listening, "HEY, SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO TALK HERE!" Well, that shut everyone up, "Uh hum... now that I have your attention.... I would like to congratulate the class of 2004 first off... WE FINALLY MADE IT!"

Tai's soccer buddies began cheering, as did everyone else that'd just graduated.

"All right, all right, settle down," Tai said as he raised his glass in Sora and Matt's direction, "I would also like to congratulate this happy couple right here!" Everyone cheered again, "EXCUSE ME!? I WASN'T DONE!" Everyone shut up, "Thanks. As I was saying... Congrats to you two. I've known Sora my whole life. I remember it like it was just yesterday... some jerk pushed me in the mud and Sora bit him. We've been best friends ever since."

Laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. But it's been great knowing her and now that she's finally engaged I have an excuse to have a bachelor party! But then again, when do I need an excuse to party?"

Laughter.

"But to get a serious note on things... Matt, you're a great guy and I'm glad that Sora chose you. You two are going to have a happy life together, I can see it now. Me, uncle Tai, their kids, Matt jr. and Sora jr., all of us running around in the yard with the dogs."

Sora gave a Tai and weird look and commented, "Wow, you just have this all planned out, don't you?"

"You know I do! But seriously guys, I wish you two the best of luck. I love you guys!"

Tai said as he sat down and everyone clapped.

"Thank you, Tai," Sora said with a warm-hearted smile.

"Anytime, Sor. That's what best friends are for."

It was then that Mimi stood up and got everyone's attention. Sora looked at her and paid her full-on attention.

"Hi, everyone, hi," Mimi said getting their attention, "Um... as everyone knows, or those of you who don't, my name is Mimi Tachikawa and I'm Sora's other best friend. I haven't known her quite as long as Tai but I think we've known each other long enough to be pretty close," Mimi then started to cry as everyone went "Awe...", "I'm sorry, everyone. I'm not very good at giving speeches like this," Mimi said with a laugh as she wiped away the tears.

Sora grabbed her hand and gave her a smile, "You're doing great. Keep going," She whispered calmly.

"Sora, is probably one of the most wonderful people anyone could ever meet in their lifetime. She brings happiness to those who are down, she always knows the right things to say when you're in a bad situation, and she's always smiling, no matter what. To this day, I still remember how Sora was always there for me, even when I pushed her away and told her I didn't need her in my life. Like the true friend she is, she stuck through it, even though I was being a total bitch."

Laughter.

"I'm so glad you did, Sora," Mimi said crying again. Sora, by now, was crying as well, "I don't know what I'd do without you, girl. You've changed my life in so many ways. I'm so happy for you. Matt's a great guy and I know he will treat you good because that's what you deserve: the best. Sora, you're like the sister I never had and I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and we are going to be best friends forever. Thanks everyone."

Sora gave her a hug as she sat down and the two cried in each other's arms.

"I love you too, Meems. I'll always be here for you," Sora whispered quietly to her friend as they parted and let other people speak.

"Damn, baby," Tai said to Mimi, "Your speech blew mine out of the water! I don't know how anyone's going to be able to top that one."

Mimi replied with a laugh as she continued to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Wow, Sor," Matt began, "you have really great friends. I really respect them."

"Thanks, Mattie," Sora replied and then stood up, "Okay, everyone! I think it's time that we actually get this party started!"

The graduates there began cheering as someone turned on music and everyone got up and began dancing.

"May I have this dance kind sir?" Sora asked Matt with a grin on her face.

"Why yes, my lady, you may!" Matt replied, also smiling, as he stood up and walked out on the dance floor with her.

"Come on, Taichi," Mimi said as she grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him up off the chair, "lets go show those two how it's really done."

"Oh, do behave!" Tai said with a smirk as his girlfriend pulled him onto the dance floor.

****

::

About an hour later everyone was getting pretty tired from all the fast songs so Sora decided it was time for things to slow down. She wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and turned her focus to the DJ.

"Play us a slow song," Sora said with a smile and received a nod from the DJ.

Everyone in the place grabbed a partner just as KC and Jojo's "All My Life" began to play over the loud speakers. Sora smiled as she rested her head on Matt's shoulder. **(A/n: Yeah, I don't own the song. I love it though!)**

****

::_Baby, baby, baby, baby, etc._

I will never find another lover,

Sweeter than you, sweeter than you,

And I will never find another lover,

More precious than you, more precious than you

Girl you are-**::**

"I love this song," Sora whispered as she began singing along with the music.

"Me too, baby," Matt replied.

****

::_Close to me you're like my mother,_

Close to me you're like my father,

Close to me you're like my sister,

Close to me you're like my brother,

You are the only one my everything,

And for you this song I sing-**::**

Matt then began singing the chorus of the song as he gave Sora a kiss on the forehead, "I love you," he whispered into her ear as she began to cry.

****

::_All my life,_

I prayed for someone like you,

And I thank God that I,

That I finally found you,

And all my life,

I prayed for someone like you,

And I hope that you, feel the same way too,

Yes I pray that you do love me too...::

"I love you too," Sora said as the two rocked back and forth.

__

::I promise to never fall in love with a stranger,

You're all I'm thinking of,

I praise the Lord above,

For sending me your love,

I cherish every hug-**::**

"_I really love you_!" Matt sang along with the song as he finished the words.

****

::_All my life,_

I prayed for someone like you,

And I thank God that I,

That I finally found you,

And all my life,

I prayed for someone like you,

And I hope that you, feel the same way too,

Yes I pray that you do love me too...::

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me," Matt whispered to her.

::_You're all that I ever know,_

You smile on my face all I see is glow,

You turn my life around,

You pick me up when I was down,

You're all that I ever know,

When you smile my face glows,

You pick me up when I was down,

And I pray that you... feel the same way too...**::**

As the song drew to a close the couple standing in the middle of the dance floor didn't even notice that everyone's attention was focused on them. They were in their own world and just didn't even care.

****

::_All my life,_

I prayed for someone like you,

And I thank God that I,

That I finally found you,

And all my life,

I prayed for someone like you,

And I hope that you, feel the same way too,

Yes I pray that you do love me too...::

"This is going to be the song we dance to on our wedding day," Sora said when the music ended. Everyone then began cheering which broke the trance that she and Matt were in.

****

::_All my life,_

I prayed for someone like you,

And I thank God that I,

That I finally found you,

And all my life,

I prayed for someone like you,

And I hope that you, feel the same way too,

Yes I pray that you do love me too...::

****

::TBC::

Awe, yay! I'm finally done with a chapter!


	16. Leaving

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or "Cruz" by Christina Aguilera.  
  
Hello everyone! Yeah, I know its been a while since I updated this story but I've been kind of busy! Well, here's a new chapter I hope you like it!  
  
::Chapter 16- Leaving::  
  
:: I'm leaving today  
  
Living it, leaving I,t to change::  
  
:2 months later:  
  
Sora stood on her balcony as she took a glance at the city of Tokyo for the last time. In about two hours she would be leaving the city and would be on a private plane to Europe with Matt and his family. She was becoming depressed as thoughts ran through her mind like "Will I ever see my friends and family again?" and "Is leaving Japan really the right decision?". She couldn't decide.  
  
"I can't believe she's leaving us today," Mimi said to Tai as she sat down on the couch next to him and looked out the balcony window at her friend.  
  
"She's not leaving forever, Meems. She'll be back," Tai said and then thought about what he had just said, "Yeah, that's right, she'll be back... on holidays and, and... when she's not busy ruling a country and... Oh my God, Mimi! She's leaving us today!"  
  
Mimi gave him a "duh" look and rolled her eyes, "Yes, Taichi, she is."  
  
"I don't want her to leave! She's my best friend and I don't know what I'm going to do without her! Who am I going to tell all my secrets to? Who's going to be there at all hours of the night when there's a thunderstorm and I can't get to sleep? Oh, Mimi! Hold me!" Tai said and latched onto Mimi's arm.  
  
"Tai, you're starting to sound like me. Stop talking!" Mimi said thinking that he was pathetic.  
  
Sora breathed in heavily and took in the beautiful smell of the morning air. She then sighed and let all of the air that had just been taken in back out.  
  
"I can't believe that today's the day I'm leaving..." She said to herself as she looked down at the ground and rested herself on the balcony railing.  
  
Inside a knock was heard at the front door and then a blonde let himself in.  
  
"Hey Matt! Thanks for just walking in!" Tai said with a tone of anger in his voice. He was somewhat upset with Matt for taking Sora away from them.  
  
"Is she ready?" Matt asked as he walked into the living room.  
  
"She's out on the balcony. She wanted to take one last look at Tokyo," Tai said and then dulled to a whisper, "because you're taking her away from us..."  
  
"What was the, Tai?" Matt wondered.  
  
"Oh, nothing! She's just outside; maybe you should go talk to her."  
  
:: Slowly drifting into a peaceful breeze  
  
Tongue tied and twisted are all my memories  
  
Celebrating a fantasy come true  
  
Packing all my bags  
  
Finally on the move::  
  
"Sora, sweetie? Are you ready?" Matt asked as he walked out onto the balcony and closed the door behind him.  
  
Sora sighed, "Yeah, I think so."  
  
Matt frowned and walked over to his fiancé. He stood next to her and glanced out into the city to try and see what she was looking at. He put all of his weight on the railing next to her.  
  
The two remained silent for quite some time until Sora finally spoke up and said something which almost startled Matt.  
  
"I never really noticed how beautiful this city was until now," she said as she rested her head on Matt's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, it is beautiful," Matt responded.  
  
"I'm going to miss it."  
  
"So am I."  
  
Matt's watch beeped indicating that the time had reached noon and that it was time for them to get going.  
  
"We need to get going before we're late," Matt said placing his hands on Sora's shoulders and leading her inside.  
  
Tai and Mimi looked up from the TV and saw Matt and Sora enter the house. Mimi instantly burst into tears as she jumped up from the couch and ran to her best friend.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much!" Mimi cried into Sora's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around the girl.  
  
"Don't cry Meems... you're going to make me start crying," Sora said with a laugh but then started crying as well, "I'll be back! It's not like I'm going to be gone forever."  
  
"It's just not the same as having you here every time I need you."  
  
"I know it's not but that's why we have a phone and e-mail and video camera's..."  
  
"It's not the same..." Mimi continued to cry.  
  
Sora pulled away from Mimi and wiped the tears off her face, "I have to get going now." Mimi shook her head as Sora turned and looked at Tai. She attempted to put a smile on her face but it just made her even more upset. She walked over to him and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as they both cried.  
  
::I'm leaving today Living it, leaving it, to change::  
  
"What am I going to do without you?" Tai sniffed as he held onto her not wanting to let go, "You're my best friend, Sora. I love you so much and I don't want you to leave."  
  
"I know Tai but I have to go," Sora said, "It's time for me to start a new life and in order to do that I have to move to France with Yamato."  
  
"First I lose Kari and now I'm losing you."  
  
"You aren't losing either of us Tai."  
  
The two pulled apart as soon as they heard someone come stumbling into the house through the front door. It was Kari.  
  
"Where is she!? Did she leave already!?" Kari asked out of breath as she came into the house.  
  
"Kari!? When did you come back!?" Sora wondered as she saw the younger version of Tai standing in front of her.  
  
"As soon as I heard you were moving to Europe I jumped on a plane and got here as fast as I could!" Kari said as she ran to Sora and hugged her, "I couldn't live with myself if you left and I didn't get to say goodbye to you."  
  
"You guys are making me cry!" Sora said with a laugh as she held onto Kari but then pulled away, "I really have to get going. Don't want to keep Matt's family waiting."  
  
"Group hug! Group hug!" Mimi said as she, Kari, and Tai all latched onto the red head.  
  
Sora laughed as she hugged all of her friends for the last time and then pulled away. Matt put a hand on her back saying that they needed to leave.  
  
"I love all of you guys. I'll see you at the wedding!" Sora said causing them all to smile.  
  
"Wait; before you leave we have something for you!" Mimi said as she pulled something out from the couch that was neatly wrapped in colorful paper.  
  
"Awe, you guys shouldn't have," Sora said staring at the object.  
  
Mimi handed it to Sora, "You can't look at it until you get on the plane though."  
  
"Meems... thank you so much. I feel bad because I don't have anything to give you."  
  
"It's all right. Tai and I put it together for you."  
  
Sora smiled and took in a deep breath, "Well, this is it."  
  
"It was nice getting to know you, Matt," Mimi said as she gave him a quick hug.  
  
"You too, Mimi," Matt replied.  
  
"Matt," Tai said looking at him.  
  
"Tai," Matt said.  
  
Tai then pulled Matt into a hug which kind of freaked him out, "I'm going to miss you man!" He pulled away, "You better treat Sora well or I'm coming after you."  
  
"I'll treat her good," he said wrapping an arm around Sora's waist, "You don't have to worry about that."  
  
"Yeah, I know you will."  
  
"Well, Sora. Are you ready?" Matt asked her.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Sora said as she got her suitcases and headed out the door.  
  
"WE LOVE YOU SORA!" Her friends shouted as she left the house and made her way to the air port where she would begin a new life.  
  
::As I'm driving, I'm captured by the view  
  
So much beauty, the road becomes my muse  
  
The heat is rising, and my hand surfs through the wind  
  
Cool, calm, collective as a child that lies within::  
  
"You two are late! The pilot's are pissed off," Takeru said when he saw his brother and Sora pull up, "Get your asses on that plane before mom and dad freak."  
  
"Thanks, Tk," Matt said as he rolled his eyes and grabbed Sora's luggage.  
  
The two walked up the stairs to the plane and Sora was in awe. The private plane seated eight people and had just about everything that a 5-star hotel room would have. There were tables, large goose feathered pillows everywhere, and a champagne bucket. The family wasn't exactly roughing it.  
  
"Oh good, you're finally here!" Nancy sighed in relief when she saw her son and his future wife step onto the plane, "The pilots were about to leave without you."  
  
"Well, we're here now," Matt said as he took a seat next to his mom and Sora sat next to him.  
  
"Oh, Sora dear, what's that?" Nancy asked as she saw the neatly wrapped object in Sora's hands.  
  
"Oh, this?" Sora asked looking at it, "Well, I don't exactly know. Mimi told me not to open it until I got onto the plane."  
  
"Well, you're here now so go ahead and open it!"  
  
"All right," Sora said and began ripping away the paper. She said "awe" when she finally got all the paper off and realized what it was.  
  
"A scrapbook! How wonderful!" Nancy said admiring the pretty colors that Mimi had put together to make it stand out.  
  
"Mimi..." Sora said as she opened the hard cover of the book and looked at the first page.  
  
The first page of the scrap book was a letter that Mimi had written for Sora. It went something like this:  
  
Dear Sora, Wow, I can't believe that you're soon going to be leaving us and starting a brand new life over in Europe. God, these past eleven years have seriously been an amazing time in my life. I still remember the day that you and I met. Tai introduced us, remember? I was the snotty little cheerleader who thought she was better than everyone else and you were the playful tomboy that everyone loved. I still don't exactly know how the two of us clicked so fast but we did and I am so thankful that it happened. We'll be bestest best friends until the end, always remember that. Do you remember that one time when you and I were twelve and we went to that stupid camp and we had to go river rafting? I fell out of the raft and you jumped in to save me from plummeting down the water fall. I knew from that moment when you saved my life that we'd be best friends forever and even longer. You were always like that though: willing to put your life on the line to save others. It's amazing how many people love you and your personality. I sure do like to ramble a lot, don't I? I guess I should get to the point so I'm not boring you to tears. Well, now that you're actually gone and I'm stuck here with Tai, (I'm just kidding I love him!) things aren't ever going to be the same. You're about to open a whole new chapter of your life and it's all going to be about Yamato. I'm so glad you found him because he is such a good person and he will treat you more love and respect than any guy has ever given you. I can see it now... you will be walking down the isle in your beautiful white wedding dress and Yamato will be standing at the alter crying because of how beautiful you look. Tai, Kari, your family, whoever else, and me will all be sitting in the audience crying as well. You're a beautiful person, Sora and you have so much to offer. Matt's a lucky guy. I just can't wait until the babies come. I'll be an aunt!  
  
Sora stopped reading and started laughing at Mimi's comment. 'Babies?' She thought 'It's a little too early to be thinking about that!' She continued reading.  
  
All right, Sor, I guess I better wrap this up. I want you to know that I love and I always will. Tai and I will always be here for you, here, in Japan, not in Europe, where you currently are. You better not forget about us! I love you girl, forever and always! Love always, Mimi  
  
Sora smiled when she finished reading the letter. She turned the pages and began looking at the pictures that Mimi and Tai (well mostly Mimi) had put together for her. She saw some of her when she was younger and then present ones. The one that caught her attention the most was of her and Yamato. She didn't even know that they had taken the picture.  
  
"Matt, look at this," Sora said nudging him and pointing to the picture.  
  
"Wow, who took that?" Matt asked staring at the picture.  
  
"Mimi or Tai I guess. It's beautiful."  
  
The picture was of Matt and Sora sitting under a bed of roses staring at each other. Sora had a large grin on her face and Matt had a simple smirk. A light was shinning around them that made it look like a professional picture. She loved it. She loved the whole scrap book. She smiled again as she shut the book and leaned her head back. 'Here comes the new chapter of my life...' She thought just before drifting off to sleep.  
  
::See I'm leaving today  
  
I'm living it, oh I'm leaving it to change  
  
See I'm leaving today  
  
Oh yes, I'm living it, I'm leaving it to change  
  
But somehow I'll miss it  
  
I think I'll really miss it, one day::  
  
::TBC:: Wow, I hope you guys like this chapter cuz it took me a while lol. Ne ways, review please! 


	17. New Beginnings

****

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon unfortunately.

::Chapter 17- New Beginnings::

"Sora?" a voice called gently.

Sora didn't budge from the position she was currently sleeping in. The person called to her again and gave her a slight nudge on the shoulder.

"Sora, wake up!" His heavenly voice called vigorously as her eyes slowly opened revealing sleepy ruby orbs of innocence.

"Mmm... Matt? What's going on?" Sora's raspy voice asked curiously at the reason her fiancé has awoken her from such a nice sleep.

Matt made one of his million dollar smiles, "We're here."

"Here?" Sora asked still in a daze, "Here where?"

"We're finally in Europe!"

"Oh! Europe! What!? We're here!? Oh my God! We're here!"

"Come on sleepy head! Let's get a move on!"

Matt stood up and kindly offered Sora a hand.

"Shall we, my lady?" Matt smiled.

"Why thank you my good sir!" Sora smirked and took his hand in hers.

The two walked to the plane door but Matt stopped Sora before they exited.

"I have to warn you," Matt began, "it's not gonna be pretty."

Sora gave him a strange look as he smirked and opened the door revealing what seemed like hundreds of people. Matt tightened the grip on her hand just as she saw camera's flashing in their faces.

"What in the world...?" Sora said seeing all the people.

1.) "Yamato de prince, comment s'il sent finalement pour être de retour en France?" A woman dressed in a nice suit holding a microphone asked in a language Sora totally didn't understand.

2.) "C'est grand être arrière ! Je l'ai manqué beaucoup!" Matt replied with a smile across his face as he waved to the crowds.

3.) "Qui est le nouvel ami de dame vous avez avec vous?" Another reporter asked holding up a microphone.

4.) "Ceci est Sora Takenouchi. Elle est mon-" Matt was cut off when a large man arrived at the scene. He was also accompanied by two other very large men. They had shirts on that said 5.) "Sécurité" on the front.

"No more questions, Yamato," the man said as he escorted Matt and Sora away from the crowd. _'Finally someone speaks a language I can understand...' _ Sora thought as she stared at the man.

"So I guess you're pretty popular around here, huh?" Sora laughed.

"Yeah, well... I guess that's what I get for being famous!" Matt replied proudly.

"You're so modest. You never told me you spoke French though."

"Well, I have lived here most of my life. I guess I kind of just picked it up along the way."

"The limo is taking you to your home," the large man said.

The man then escorted them to the limo where they met up with Matt's parents and Tk.

"It's great to finally be back..." Matt said with a sigh as he sat back and relaxed in the large comfortable limo seat.

"I agree! There's no place like home..." Nancy said with a smile.

Sora didn't bother joining in on the conversation Matt and his family were having. She'd never been to this strange place before so she personally had nothing to say to them about it. She was still depressed for having left Japan. Her head then fell against the window as she watched the cold, wet rain fall to the ground outside. _'Go figure... it always rains when people are depressed...' _Sora thought just before she closed her eyes.

Matt looked over at Sora and his smile soon turned upside down. He slipped his hand into hers which caused her to open her eyes and turn to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Matt mouthed loud enough for her, no one else, to hear. All she did was put a slight smile on her face a shake her head. She then placed her head on his shoulder and cuddled closer to him. Nancy watched this and smiled.

About ten minutes later the limo pulled through the gates of a large estate. Sora looked out the window again and saw what had to of been 150 acres of land. Smack dab in the middle of the property sat a house large enough to be a castle. Sora was in complete awe when she saw it. And she thought Matt's house in Japan was big... :P

"You seriously live here!?" Sora asked amazed.

"You act like it's a big surprise or something!" Matt laughed as he stepped out of the car, "Come on!"

Sora took Matt's hand once again and forced herself out of the limo. She watched as the butlers took their luggage into the mansion. Matt led her into the house and straight up the stairs past everyone.

"Matt, where are we going?" Sora asked as he walked her into a large room and shut the door behind them.

Sora admired the bedroom. In the corner of the room was a king sized bed and two night stands that sat on each side of it. At the end of the bed was a small stool that had a cushion on it. On the other side of the room there was a large couch, a big screen TV, video games, game systems, etc. There were posters on the walls and random guitars with music scattered all over the floor. Let's just say it was a normal room any guy would stay in.

"Are you going to tell me what's been bothering you?" Matt asked as he sat on the floor in front of Sora (she was currently sitting on the end of the bed).

Sora frowned and then sighed. She laid back on the bed as Matt got off the floor and sat next to her.

"It's nothing really..." Sora began, "I guess it's just the whole moving experience thing that's got me freaked out. I've never actually lived outside of Japan before now."

"Why is it freaking you out?" Matt wondered as he cuddled up next to her.

"I don't know why to tell you the truth. It's just kind of scary, ya know? I'm going to meet totally new people, I have to learn a new language, and it's just like I'm starting my life all over again."

Sora stopped talking and looked over at Matt who was smiling.

"I'm sorry... it's just really stupid," Sora said.

"No, it's not. I completely understand," Matt said as he began to caress her cheek with his fingers, "New experiences can be tough but I'll be here to help you through all of them."

Sora smiled and stuck out her tongue, "Thanks baby."

Matt kissed her, "I'm here any time you need me."

"Well, I could use some more of that..."

Sora pulled Matt to her and the two began kissing again. Matt rolled over and found himself on top of her as thing started to heat up between them. Matt's tongue entwined around Sora's he began to feel around her slender thighs and under her shirt. Sora let out a small moan every now and then.

"Maybe they're in Matt's room..." Tk suggested outside the bedroom. He and Malcolm were searching for the couple.

The two lovebirds didn't even hear Tk and Malcolm let themselves into the room because they were too caught up in each other.

"DEAR MOTHER OF JESUS!" Malcolm shouted seeing the two on top of each other.

Tk smirked, "GO MATT!"

Matt and Sora by this time had broken the kiss as their heads tilted towards the door. Matt freaked out and jumped off of her.

"DAD!" Matt said bright red in embarrassment.

"I'll pretend that I didn't see that!" Malcolm said shaking the image out of his head, "Your friend is here and was asking about you. He's waiting downstairs."

"Friend? Which one?" Matt wondered.

"What other friend comes by our house 24/7 and eats all of our food?" Malcolm stated as he arched an eyebrow.

"Kyle..." Matt said as he rolled his eyes, "Tell him I'll be down there in a minute."

"All right..." Malcolm began to shut the door but then opened it again, "You two stay off of each other, please."

"Who's Kyle?" Sora wondered.

"My best friend out here. He's like a year younger than us and we've known each other for a long time. I have to warn you before you meet him though... he's going to hit on you," Matt replied as he took her hand and they left the bed room. (Can you tell that he likes to hold hands? Ha ha).

In the living room Kyle, a guy names Chris, and a girl name Angel all impatiently sat awaiting the arrival of their friend. Nancy was sitting on the couch across from them watching TV. It had been a long plane ride and all she wanted to do was put her feet up and relax without and interruptions. The three then jumped to their feet when they saw Matt and Sora come into the room.

"Matt! My man!" Kyle said as he walked over to Matt.

"Kyle!" Matt said with a smile. He hen noticed the other two that were with him, "Angel! Chris! I didn't know all of you were going to be here!"

Matt hugged his friends quickly and the four soon began chatting. Kyle then noticed Sora and he smirked.

"Wow..." Kyle started as he grabbed Sora's hand kissed it slowly, "I don't believe I've met you before."

Matt snatched Sora's hand away from Kyle, "Guys, I'd like you all to meet my fiancé, Sora."

"WHOA! Fiancé?? When did that one happen?" Chris wondered.

"We met in France earlier this year and we've been together ever since," Matt explained.

"You don't waste any time, huh?" Kyle said with a smirk, "Sora is a beautiful name."

"Stop hitting on her!" Matt said.

Kyle put his hands up in defense, "Whoa, dude chill! I wasn't gonna try nothin, I swear."

"Just stop looking at her," Matt said as he turned to her, "Sora, this is Kyle. I'd also like you to meet Angel and Chris, they've been going out since high school and surprisingly they're still together."

"Hey, I resent that! I love Chris very much, thank you," Angel said, "Hi, Sora, I'm Angel. Don't mind Matt, he's a bitch sometimes."

"Hey!" Matt said as Sora laughed at her comment.

"She has a point you know," Sora said.

"Ha ha very funny," Matt replied.

Angel laughed, "I like this girl already! You guys so need to come out with us tonight! Have you ever been to France, Sora?"

"Actually no. The only place I've ever really been is New York in the United States. My best friend Mimi used to live there and I would visit her all the time," Sora replied sheepishly.

"You here that, Matt? She's never been to France! All the more reason for you guys to come party with us tonight!" Angel said.

"Do we have to? We just got back from a 14 hour plane ride and we're, well I'm, exhausted," Matt complained.

"Party pooper. If you don't want to go out then we can just bring Sora with us," Angel suggested.

"Yeah Matt, let's go out. I think it will be fun," Sora said latching onto his arm.

"Sor..." Matt began but then she gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" She pouted.

"Ugh! I hate when you do that!" Matt said knowing he couldn't resist her charm, "Fine... we'll go out..."

"Yay! Come on, Sora! Let's go get ready!" Angel said as she grabbed Sora's hand and led her up the stairs.

"Well, they clicked fast," Chris commented.

"Yeah, I'd say so," Matt replied.

"You got yourself one fine piece of ass there, Matty boy!" Kyle said thinking of Sora.

"Would you stop it!" Matt said about to take a swing at his friend.

"All right, all right... So how long have you two been together?"

"Our three month is coming up soon actually."

"Three months!? That's it!? And you two are engaged?"

"She's the one, Kyle. I know she is. Who cares how long we've been together. I want to be with her the rest of my life and I'm not going to lose her to anyone else."

"That's some deep shit man. Oh well though. I never thought you'd be the first out of all of us to get hitched. At least we get to have a bachelor party!"

"Tai said the same thing."

"Who's Tai?"

"Oh, he's Sora's best friend. They lived together before we came out here."

"She lived with a guy? And you were okay with that?"

"He's her best friend. Why wouldn't I be okay with it?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe because she's a hot girl and he probably wanted to get something from her more than once."

"He has a girlfriend and no, those two would never do anything like that. Especially not behind my back. I trust Sora."

"I guess that's good. I wonder what's taking those two so long anyways."

Just then Angel came running down the stairs dressed in a totally different outfit then she had come over in.

"Where did you get those clothes?" Chris wondered as he admired her, "I like them."

"Sora's letting me borrow them for the night. It's awesome that she and I wear the same size. Now we can trade clothes!" Angel replied, "And now presenting... the new Sora!"

"New Sora?" Matt asked arching an eyebrow.

Sora came down the stairs slowly and elegantly also dressed in a new ensemble. All the guys were awe struck. She looked hot! She was wearing low cut flare jeans, a tub top that showed much of her slender stomach, and a pair of high heeled shoes. She also had a lot more make up on.

"Wow..." Matt said amazed.

"Why does she taunt me so..." Kyle asked.

Sora strutted over to Matt with a smile on her face, "You like it?"

"I love it..." Matt replied looking her up and down.

"Thanks so much Angel," Sora said as she hooked onto Matt's arm, "Now, let's get going!"

"YEAH! PARTY TIME!" Angel replied and the five left for a night of guilty pleasures.

****

::TBC::

Yay new chapter done! Cool! Okay, in case anyone was wondering what the numbers beside some of the phrases were for it's because I was going to translate them:

1.) Prince Yamato, how does it feel to finally return to France?

2.) It's great to be back! I missed it a lot!

3.) Who's the new lady friend you have with you there?

4.) This is Sora Takenouchi. She's my-

5.) Security.

All right, now that that's done... review!


	18. Something Special

****

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.

Wow! It's been forever since I've updated this story! I hope my writing isn't getting rusty... Enjoy!

::Chapter 18- Something Special::

"Sora dear!" A voice called to the red head who was currently passed out on a bed in the guestroom.

"Mmm... Five more minutes, Tai..." Sora moaned pulling the comforter up to her chin and falling back asleep.

"Sora honey, it's time to wake up! We must go wedding shopping!"

Sora's eyes shot open and she sat straight up in the bed. She glanced over and saw not Tai, but Mrs. Ishida standing next to the bed. She became confused because she remembered nothing from the previous night. _'How much did I drink last night?' _Sora wondered as she grabbed her head.

"Rough night?" Nancy asked with a smile on her face but also a look of concern.

"If I could remember, I would tell you, but I can't, so I won't," Sora replied shaking her head of the splitting head ache, "God, my head hurts..."

"Well, take some aspirin because we need to get going!"

"Going? Going where?"

"We're going wedding shopping today! Now get up and make yourself look beautiful."

"But I- uh... wedding shopping?"

"The wedding has to be before Yamato turns 21 or Tk gets it all sweetie."

"Before he turns... but that only leaves like... two months to plan everything. Oh my God! Two months!?"

"Yes, dear, two months! That's why we must start preparing now! We're leaving in an hour. Just come downstairs when you're ready."

Nancy left the room and shut the door behind her.

"Yeah, if I can find my way to the stairs..." Sora said stretching her legs and getting off the bed, "Now to find my hubby..."

Sora lightly walked across the room and poked her head out of the door. She saw no one and began to walk down the long hallway. They hallway was full of many pictures, ones of people Sora didn't even begin to recognize. _'Family' _Sora figured as she finally found Matt's room.

"Awe... he's asleep..." Sora said when she slowly opened his door.

Sora smirked and walked over to Matt's bed trying not to wake him. He had an arm hanging off the bed and his hair was all messed up. _'He's so adorable when he sleeps...' _Sora thought.

Sora's eyes looked left and then right across the room. She smirked again and jumped on top of him.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" She shouted when she jumped on him.

"WHAT!?" Matt shouted as he sat up and nervously looked around the room expecting a fire or something.

"You are too cute!" Sora laughed.

"Ugh... Sor..." Matt sighed and fell back on the bed.

Sora bent forward and kissed him.

"My head is killing me..." Matt said, "What happened last night? How much did we drink?"

"I don't remember. I thought you would," Sora replied laying down on top of him.

"Naw... I guess we drank too much."

"Yeah, we did."

The two laid there in a comfortable silence. Sora closed her eyes and so did Matt.

"I'm so tired..." Matt sighed not wanting to ever get out of bed.

"Me too... but your mom's taking me wedding shopping so I have to get up and get ready."

"Wedding shopping, huh? Sound like..." Matt yawned, "fun."

The next thing they knew, the both of them were dead asleep in each other's arms.

****

::45 minutes later::

"What in the world is taking that girl so long?" Nancy wondered as she glanced at a clock that sat on the mantle above the living room fire place.

"Perhaps she's in the shower, dear," Malcolm suggested reading the morning newspaper.

"Would you like to go find out? We have to get back here before five or I won't have enough time to get ready for the party."

"Of course, darling. Anything for you..." Malcolm said rolling his eyes and getting up from the couch to go find Sora.

Malcolm walked up the stairs and decided to check Sora's room first. He didn't find her there so he figured the only other placed she would be was with Yamato.

"They better not be doing what I think they're doing," Malcolm said to himself as she slowly opened his son's bedroom door.

Sora and Matt were laying on Matt's bed fast asleep. Matt was on his back with his arm around Sora and Sora had fallen next to him with her head on his chest and an arm on his stomach. Malcolm smiled at the two and didn't have the heart to wake her up and interrupt their moment together. He went back downstairs.

"Did you find her?" Nancy wondered when she saw her husband walk back downstairs.

"Yes I did," Malcolm replied as he sat on the couch and opened his newspaper again.

Nancy gave him a strange look, "And did you tell her to hurry up?"

"Nope."

"Why not!?"

"She and Matt are asleep together and I didn't feel the need to wake them up."

"You may not feel the need but I do."

"Nancy let them be. They were out late last night. Just let them sleep for a while."

"We HAVE to go wedding shopping, Malcolm! The wedding is drawing closer and closer and we need to start preparing now before it's too late!"

"What about today is so important?"

"Well, nothing but-"

"Exactly. One more day isn't going to hurt anyone."

Nancy pouted in defeat, "Fine, they can sleep. But we WILL go shopping tomorrow."

"Good."

****

::Upstairs::

Matt and Sora continued sleeping while Tk roamed around the house. He was looking for his favorite basketball jersey that had been misplaced by one of the maids. He couldn't find it in his room so he decided that Matt's room was where it would most likely be.

When Tk found himself standing in front of Matt's room he knocked on the door but there was no reply from the inside. _'He must've gone wedding shopping with mom and Sora' _Tk thought as he turned the handle and let himself in. _'Oh shit! He is here!' _Tk thought seeing his brother asleep on the bed next to Sora. _'I guess the shopping plans were cancelled. Matt hates it when I come in his room without him knowing. I'll just quietly sneak in, look for my jersey, and sneak back out. Piece of cake!'_

Tk hummed to himself and slowly tip-toed over to Matt's dresser. He quickly searched through it but didn't find the jersey so he decided to check the closet next. After much rummaging, he found the jersey. _'Yes! Now it's time to get out of Matt's-'_

****

::Ring, Ring, Ring::

__

'What the hell is that!?' Tk wondered. He then saw Matt's eyes open. _'Shit!'_ Tk thought and dashed back into the closet.

Matt's blue eyes fluttered open as he looked around the room. He grabbed the phone sitting on the night stand and answered it.

"Yeah?" He said still half asleep.

"My man!" The voice on the other end of the phone cheerfully rang.

Matt sighed, "Hey Chris."

"Hey, hey! What are you doing?"

"Sora and I are, uh, were, sleeping."

"Oh... sleeping, sleeping or SLEEPING?"

"Sleeping, sleeping, Chris. We don't have sex 24/7 like you."

"All right, all right. We all had a long night last night I guess."

"Uh, yeah. You could say that."

"So what are your plans for today?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Ah, just wondering. Well, I guess I'll let you and the "wife-to-be" get back to sleeping. Oh, and by the way... the guys and I are going to be stopping by later tonight for the party your parents are throwing. Bye!"

"Chris wait I-"

****

::Click::

"Damn it, Chris," Matt said as he hung up the phone and flung it back onto the night stand. He cuddled back up with Sora and closed his eyes.

"Thank God!" Tk whispered to himself as he slowly walked out of the closet and headed for the exit. He was almost out of the room when:

"Tk, I'm going to kick your ass for being in my room," Matt said out of no where scaring the shit out of Tk.

"Okay..." Tk said slumping his shoulders and leaving the room.

****

::

Sora sat on the bed in the guestroom she was currently occupying wit her legs crossed her hand resting under her chin. She sat there staring at a dress that was neatly laid over a chair in the corner of the room. There was then a light knock at the door.

"Come in!" Sora said as she saw Matt pop his head in the door.

"You ready?" Matt asked entering the room and shutting the door behind him.

Sora took a good look at him and was in awe. Matt stood tall and poised like she'd never seen before. He wore a nice black tuxedo with a white collared shirt underneath and a nice black tie. He also had white gloves on his hands and he carried himself so well. Sora had never seen him like this before. She really liked it.

"Is something wrong?" Matt asked with a smile when he noticed that Sora was gawking at him and practically drooling all over the floor.

"What?" Sora said snapping back, "Oh, no, no nothing's wrong. You just look... great."

"Ah, I guess. You need to get used to it though. This is the downside of being royal. I hate having to play dress-up for my parents friends."

"You really look amazing. I think we need to play dress-up more often."

"Well thanks, belle. Why haven't you put on your dress yet? Do you not like it?"

"No, it's not that. I love the dress it's just... I've never been in this situation before and it's kind of scaring being a first timer ya know? The sooner I put on that dress, the sooner I have to make an appearance downstairs."

"You're the future queen of these people, baby. I know it's kind of intimidating at first but I promise you will get used to it. It's so much easier after the first time."

Matt walked over to Sora and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You'll be fine, I promise," Matt whispered just before kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

Sora inhaled deeply.

"It's now or never," She said as she walked to the chair and put on the dress.

****

::

"What's taking her so long?" Tk asked as he leaned over and whispered to his brother.

"Give her a break. She's nervous," Matt replied.

"She's an ex-model. I'm sure making an appearance in front of hundred's of people isn't that big of a deal. Everyone's waiting for her."

"She'll be here."

The crowd then turned silent when Sora appeared at the top of the stairs. Matt could have sworn that his jaw dropped to the floor when he saw her standing before them all. It was as though a light of radiance shown around the beautiful red head. He saw her ruby eyes sparkle as she began to come down the stairs.

"Not too fast, Sora," Sora told herself as she slowly walked down the stairs. Her left hand trailed the railing as she neared the bottom.

"She's beautiful!" Nancy said as her future daughter-in-law came down the stairs catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"Gorgeous," Malcolm said admiring her.

The dress Sora wore fit her figure perfectly. It was a beautiful baby blue color and was tight on top and large on the bottom. She finally reached the bottom of the stairs. Matt bowed and took her hand. She curtsied back and smiled. Everyone went back to minding their own business and left the couple to each other.

"You are so beautiful," Matt said not taking his eyes off of her.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself, Prince Charming," Sora replied lacing her fingers through his.

Music played through the house as Matt and Sora walked into the ballroom. Sora saw a familiar face.

"Sora! Over here!" Angel called from across the room. She was also dressed nicely.

"Go," Matt said giving her a push, "I'm going to go talk to Chris and Jason."

Sora walked to Angel and the two girls gave each other a hug.

"You look so gorgeous!" Angel said twirling Sora around to see the full beauty of Sora's dress.

"Thank you! You look amazing too!" Sora said, "Matt didn't tell me you guys were coming over tonight."

"We always come around when Matt's parents throw these big dress-up parties! It gives me an excuse to drink some expensive champagne and spend money on clothes."

"I guess that's as good an excuse as any! I got my dress free. Mrs. Ishida picked it out for me."

"Really? You're so lucky! I wish I could get free stuff every once in a while! I guess that's what you get when you're rich and famous though. Everyone wants you to have their stuff."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Did you notice how everyone got dead silent when you walked into the room? That was seriously amazing and kind of scary. You looked like an angel standing up there, didn't she Jessica?"

A girl with light brown curly hair and baby blue eyes joined the conversation.

"You were gorgeous. Matt's jaw dropped when he saw you, it was rather funny if I do say so myself. I've never seen him look at a girl that way he looks at you. He's really in love with you," Jessica said.

"It's true. I've known Matt for years and I've also known all the girls he's dated. I've seriously never seen him act that way around anyone before. You truly are something special," Angel said with one of her dazzling smiles.

Sora then felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and met a pair of blue eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies, but I would like to ask Sora to dance," Matt said as he held out his hand.

"You two have fun!" Angel said giving Sora a push.

Matt and Sora bowed to each other. Matt then took her hand and walked her out to the middle of the ballroom dance floor. Everyone's attention turned to them as they began to dance. Sora heard comments such as "She's so gorgeous" and "Yamato finally found the girl he's been searching for" from people in the crowd. _'Great, now they're all focused on us' _ Sora thought as Matt led her in a dance. He put one hand on her waist and the other in her hand. She returned the gesture by placing her hand in his and her other hand around his neck. Suddenly everyone in the room disappeared and it felt as though the two were alone. Sora felt as though they were truly in heaven.

****

::TBC::

DONE! Yes! It's taking me forever to write this cuz it's storming outside. Blah! Please review!


	19. Let's Talk About Sex

**Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.  
  
::Chapter 19- Let's Talk About Sex::  
**  
"And what color napkins would you like to use in the wedding?" The manager of a store called "Bride-To-Be" asked Sora and Nancy.  
  
"You mean there's more than one color?" Sora asked amazed that napkins came in a color other than white.  
  
"But of course! We have buttermilk, cream, pearl white, paper white, honey, pink, light pink, periwinkle, baige, gray, red, blue, sky blue, ocean blue, yellow, canary yellow, light yellow, gray, and cloud colored."  
  
Sora's jaw almost hit the floor when she heard how many choices there were. _'Are napkin colors even that important to a wedding!?'_ Sora thought in shock.  
  
"Um... pearl white sounds good," Sora said quickly choosing one of the 20 colors.  
  
"Good choice! Now let's move to the flowers," the manager said moving them to a different section of the store.  
  
"Matt and I decided that we wanted yellow, red, pink, and white roses," Sora spoke.  
  
"Are you sure, honey? Roses are so typical for 'normal' weddings," Nancy said suggesting that Sora get something prettier and more expensive than most people would for their wedding.  
  
"No, we want those kinds of roses and nothing else," Sora said firmly. It was her wedding and she wasn't going to let anyone make the decisions for her.  
  
"Yellow, red, pink, and white roses it is," the manager said adding it to the list, "Now let's move to china dishes..."  
  
**::  
**  
Sora stepped into the Ishida's palace later that day around 7pm totally exhausted. She stumbled into the living room where she found Matt, Malcolm, Tk, and some of Tk's friends just randomly sitting and watching TV. Matt smiled when he saw her.  
  
"Hey baby," he said.  
  
Sora put up and hand and walked into the kitchen with a yawn. Nancy followed her into the house with smiles and a preppy attitude. Matt got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to find Sora.  
  
When Matt found her she had her head down on the kitchen table. He walked over, sat next to her, and put a hand on her back.  
  
"I never knew how many colors napkins came in until this day..." Sora groaned.  
  
Matt couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"It's not funny! I am so tired and I'm just ready to hire someone to make these decisions for me because I'm realizing that this stress is totally not worth it," Sora said.  
  
"It'll be worth it in the end, believe me."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Have you picked out your dress yet?"  
  
"No. All we did today was look at the accessories and whatever. I haven't even begun to look at wedding dresses or bride's maids dresses for that matter."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll make sure that my mom takes you to do that first thing tomorrow."  
  
"Great... more shopping..."  
  
Matt couldn't help but notice that Sora had a sarcastic, kind of moody tone to her.  
  
"Is something wrong?" He wondered.  
  
"No, why?" Sora replied picking her head up off the table and looking at him.  
  
"I dunno. You just seem kind of... well... unhappy, to put it lightly."  
  
"You try spending the whole day with your mother on like four hours of sleep and then come and tell me that you're having a good day."  
  
"Whoa, calm down it was just a statement."  
  
Sora put her head on Matt's shoulder and scooted closer to him, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you."  
  
"No, it's okay. I understand that you've had a hard day. How about a nap?"  
  
"Carry me... I don't think I can make it up the stairs."  
  
Matt smirked and stood up. He grabbed Sora from under the legs and knocked her off her feet. She was a bit startled at first not thinking that he would actually pick her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed as she spun around. Matt walked through the kitchen and took a different route to the stairs so no one would realize they were going upstairs. Sora had sleep on her mind but Matt had a different idea.  
  
"I feel like a princess!" Sora laughed as Matt walked into the guest bedroom and shut the door behind him. He then walked over to the bed and placed her down as he fell ontop of her. She continued to laugh.  
  
"You just made my day so much better!" Sora said giggling.  
  
"I think I have an idea of how it could get even better than this," Matt said seductively looking her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Oh really? And how is that?"  
  
"You'll see," Matt said with a smirk as he leaned forward and kissed Sora passionately on the lips. He began to unbutton her shirt as she moaned slightly.  
  
"You always know how to make me happy," Sora whispered as both their clothes came off, the lights went out, and the condoms came into use. (A/n: I'm sorry I just had to add that phrase in there. My friend used it and it cracked me up).  
  
Downstairs Nancy was busy working in the kitchen on dinner. She decided to let the maids have the night off and make a home cooked meal for her family. Malcolm was helping her. Tk and his friends were still sitting in the living room playing video games and talking about random things.  
  
"Your brother's girlfriend is hot," Drew (19) said to Tk as he crashed his car into a ditch on the video game "**Driv3r**". (I don't own it).  
  
"Who woulda thought that he'd go out to Japan and come back with a fiance," Oliver (18) said.  
  
"Yeah, she's hot but Matt's not the only one who met a girl out in Japan," Tk said.  
  
"Who did you meet out there?" A kid named Tyson (18) asked.  
  
"Oh, just a girl named Kari... she's pretty cute and she's really nice."  
  
"Why didn't you bring her back with you? You coulda gotten married before Matt and gotten the thrown before him," Oliver said.  
  
"To tell you the truth I don't really want to rule a country. It's too much hard work. I'd rather just be a free spirit and do what I want instead of having people telling me what to do everyday of my life," Tk replied.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it would get boring after a while, huh?"   
  
"Yeah. I want to travel around the world and see things. I don't want to have to be stuck here forever."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. Life today like there's no tomorrow," Tyson said.  
  
"That's exactly how I see life. I live everyday to the fullest," Tk said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, boy. So... tell us more about this Kari girl."  
  
**::Back in Japan at Tai's penthouse::**  
  
"Tai, I really miss Sora," Mimi said cuddled up in a ball next to him on the couch.  
  
"Me too. She hasn't even called since she left. Some friend she is, huh?" Tai said kind of hurt by the statement.  
  
"She's mad busy, I'm sure. I think I'll give her a call right now!"  
  
"Meems... it's probably like three in the morning over there."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Mimi picked up the phone and dialed Sora's cell phone number.   
  
**::France::**  
  
The tune "Shake Ya Tailfeather" by Nelly began to play on her phone. Matt stopped what he was doing and looked around the room.  
  
"What in the world is that?" He wondered.  
  
"It's Mimi," Sora sighed out of breath as she kept her eyes closed and kissed Matt, "Just ignore it."  
  
Matt continued pleasuring Sora as the phone continued to ring.  
  
**::Japan::**  
  
"Hey y'all this is Sora! Sorry I missed your call leave a message after the beep! Beep" Sora's voicemail rang.  
  
"Hey Sora, it's Mimi! I was just calling to see how you are! I miss you a lot and I realized that you haven't called or anything since you left... well, call me as soon as you get this. I'll be at Tai's for a while so you can just call his house. I love you, bye!" Mimi said and hung up the phone.  
  
"Voicemail?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah... maybe she is sleeping."  
  
"Or maybe she's workin' her thang and doesn't want to answer the phone."  
  
"Tai!"  
  
"What? Matt's a guy and we kind of need to get some every once in a while if we don't want to freak out."  
  
Mimi just rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
**::France::**  
  
"Malcolm, can you ask Tk's friends if they want to stay for dinner? Oh, and get Yamato and Sora while you're up," Nancy said as she began to move plates and silverware onto the dining room table.  
  
"Yes ma'am I will," Malcolm said going into the living room.  
  
"Hey dad, what's up?" Tk asked.  
  
"Dinner's ready. You're friends can stay if they want to."  
  
"You guys hungry?" Tk asked his friends.  
  
"Yep," they all nodded.  
  
"THEY'RE ALL STAYING, NANCY!" Malcolm yelled to his wife as he made his way up the stairs.  
  
Malcolm hummed to himself as he walked up the stairs and made his way to Sora's room. Without thinking he opened the door and saw much more than he wanted to see. His eyes became saucer's as his jaw dropped.  
  
"DAD! OH MY GOD!" Matt shouted as he jumped off of Sora.  
  
Malcolm covered his eyes, "Dinner's ready. I expect you there in no more than five minutes or I'm coming back up."  
  
"JUST GO!"   
  
Malcolm shut the door quickly and sighed in relief. 'I never thought that situation would ever happen to me...' he thought as he went back downstairs.  
  
"Are Yamato and Sora on there way?" Nancy asked as Malcolm sat at the head of the table. Tk and his friends were anxiously awaiting their dinner but it was improper to start without the whole family.  
  
"They'll be down soon... they were a little... occupied..." Malcolm said slowing down his words.  
  
Tk smirked and looked at his friends, "What're they doing? We're starving."  
  
"Um... playing... cards?" Malcolm lied.  
  
"Oh I haven't played cars in the longest time! Malcolm, let's do that la-" Nancy then realized what he was talking about, "Oh..."  
  
"Yeah, go Matt!" Tyson said causing everyone expect Nancy and Malcolm to laugh.  
  
'Matt is getting a very long talk tonight...' Malcolm thought just as the two "lovebirds" came in and sat down at the table.  
  
Tk smirked at his brother as he sat down.  
  
"What?" Matt asked.  
  
"Bumping the booey a little early, aren't we?" Tk replied as Malcolm choked on his water.  
  
"DAD! You told them ALL?" Matt cried.  
  
"NO! Like I would want them to know that I just saw you doing that! They figured it out!" Malcolm said in defense.  
  
Sora put a hand up to her forehead to shade her cherry red face. Matt was also bright red.  
  
**::**  
  
Matt poked his head into his parents room later that night because his father said that they needed to have a "talk". When his father nodded he walked into the room and sat down on a chair that was set at the foot of the bed.  
  
"You, um, wanted to talk to me, sir?" Matt asked somewhat nervous.  
  
"What are your opinions about pre-marital sex?" Malcolm asked in a serious tone.  
  
"It's um... good?"  
  
"Be serious, Yamato."  
  
"I am being serious, dad. I'm not a little kid anymore I know about the affects that can happen."  
  
"Are you sure because that thought looked like it had slipped your mind earlier today."  
  
"Oh come on dad. You can't sit there and tell me that you were a virgin before you got married to mom. I wasn't born yesterday you know."  
  
"This is not about us, Matt, this is about you and Sora."  
  
"What about us, dad? To tell you the truth we haven't had sex more than like ten times and nothing has happened so far. We do practice "safe" sex if you must know."  
  
"Well I'm glad to hear that you do but-"  
  
"All we're saying is that we don't want to have grandkids sooner than we're expecting," Nancy added in.  
  
"Mom, what part of "safe sex" did you not understand?" Matt asked getting into defensive mode.  
  
"You do know that condoms are only 97% effective, right?" Malcolm said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well no, but Sora's also on the pill so nothing bad is going to happen."  
  
"Did you know that the pill is only 98% effective?"  
  
"What is this, sex-ed?"  
  
"Have you two ever not used a condom?"  
  
"I don't know... maybe once or twice but-"  
  
"That's exactly what we're talking about. Sora's not pregnant is she?"  
  
"No! Or at least... not that I know of."  
  
"I pray that she's not."  
  
"She's not pregnant dad."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"If she was she would have told me. Can I go now?"  
  
"Do you understand what we're getting at?"  
  
"Yes, I understand. Can I leave, please?"  
  
"Yes, go."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Matt got up and walked out of the room. Malcolm sighed.  
  
"You know you can't stop them from doing it, right?" Nancy said.  
  
"I know I can't but I want to at least make him think about it before something happens to Sora."  
  
"They're fine. Let's talk about this more tomorrow, it's late."  
  
"Goodnight, dear."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
**::**  
  
"Oh my God, Meems, I was sooo embarrassed when his dad walked in on us," Sora spoke into the phone.  
  
"I can't believe that happened! That's never happened to me before but I would probably die if it did!" Mimi said laughing.  
  
"USE A CONDOM!" Sora heard Tai shout in the background causing her to laugh.  
  
"Tell him we did," Sora said and Mimi told him.  
  
"His dad was probably more embarrassed about walking in then you guys were about getting caught," Mimi said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you're right. I'd be pretty embarrassed if I walked in on my kid having sex," Sora said with a laugh as Matt entered the room, "Hey baby! Did you have a nice talk with your parents?"  
  
"Ah, not really. All they did the whole time was tell me that pre-marital sex was bad and that I was going to get you pregnant and stuff like that," Matt said as he laid down next to her and flipped on the TV.  
  
"I'm talking to Mimi want to say hi?"   
  
"Sure," Matt said as he took the phone from her, "Hey Meems."  
  
"Hey Mattie! How are you?" Mimi answered cheerfully.  
  
"I'm good, and yourself?"  
  
"Great! Tai and I were thinking about coming out there and seeing you guys!"  
  
"Really? That sounds cool I think you should."  
  
"Yeah, I've never been to France before so I think it would be a great experience. Besides, all Tai does anymore is mope around the house because Sora left."  
  
Matt laughed, "Poor Tai, he's having Sora withdrawls."  
  
"Yeah... I think we all are."  
  
"You'll see her sooner than you think, don't worry."  
  
"Ah, I dunno... we just really miss her."  
  
"Yeah... okay, well here's Sora."  
  
"All right! Bye Mattie, love ya!"  
  
"Bye Meems," Matt said with a laugh as he handed the phone back to Sora.  
  
"Hey Meems, I'm sorry to cut this short but I'm really tired so I'm gonna go to sleep now," Sora said into the phone.  
  
"All right girl. Call me tomorrow and don't forget or I'll personally come out there and kick your ass," Mimi said.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Sora laughed, "Okay, well tell Tai that I love him and I miss him and tell him to stop moping because he WILL see me again and I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Ha ha, all right. I love you girl, bye."  
  
"Bye Meems."  
  
Sora hung up the phone and cuddled up next to Matt. He had already dozed off.  
  
"Goodnight baby," Sora said as she kissed him lightly on the lips and fell into a peaceful sleep...  
  
**::TBC::  
  
Good chapter, bad chapter? Blah, I don't know this one just happened off the top of my head lol. I'm trying to get all my stories updated... ONTO "It Happened in Vegas"...**


	20. One Week

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Digmon or some other things I mention.

_Sorry its been over a month since I've updated! So much school... so much work.. no free time... ::Bangs head on keyboard:: I hope you enjoy this!_

**::Chapter 20- One Week::**

**July 25 (I skipped almost 2 months since the last chapter)**

Matt came slouching down the stairs in his castle with a grouchy look on his face. His hair was a mess, he wasn't dressed and it looked as though he had just come in off the street. For the past week he had dressed like this.

"Good morning sunshine! It's nice to see that you've finally decided to grace us with your presence," Nancy said sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee and a magazine in hand.

"Whatever," Matt mumbled as he walked right by her and headed straight for the kitchen.

Nancy rolled her eyes and went back to her business.

"Is he still upset because Sora left?" Tk wondered as he played video games.

"What do you think?" Nancy replied.

"He's such a pussy. Tell him to get over himself, she's just a girl."

"Watch your language. You'll have to excuse him, Takeru. He hasn't seen Sora in almost two weeks and he misses her."

"Well I haven't seen Kari in almost three months but you don't see me beating myself up over it."

"Yes son but you're not in love with Hikari."

"I've never been in love. Love is for suckers. It sucks you in and once you're there you're whipped for life. Matt's whipped and there's no hope left for him."

"Love is not for suckers. You'll see one day that love is an amazing thing to have."

"I'll never fall in love."

"You just wait..."

"Whatever."

_'Kids these days... I swear...' _Nancy thought flipping the page of her magazine.

"Bonjour Prince Ishida. Comment êtes-vous ce matin?" One of the butler's asked as Matt made his way through the large refrigerator.

"Bon je devine," Matt replied as he sighed heavily. Sora leaving to go back to Japan and see her friends and family was really taking a toll on him.

"Madam Sora a appelé. Vous étiez toujours endormi si je l'ai dite vous rappelleriez son."

Matt's eyes shot open, "WHAT!? Sora called!? When did this happen!?"

"Around... seven or so this morning."

"Did she say when to call her back!?"

"She said to call her on her um, how do you say, cell phone?"

"Le condamner!"

"YAMATO? What's going on in there?" Nancy called from the living room curious as to why her son was shouting at the top of his lungs.

"I'm not trying to be an asshole but when Sora calls please find me, even if I'm asleep tell me that she's on the phone," Matt told the butler.

"Oui monsieur," the butler replied.

"You may go."

The butler bowed respectfully and exited the kitchen. Matt sat down at the large kitchen table and shook his head. _'Sora... I miss you... please come back soon...' _He thought before his head fell on the table.

**::Japan::**

Sora coughed lightly as she stood on top of a podium while a woman trimmed the dress she was wearing so it was dragging on the floor but not long enough for her to trip on. She was beginning to get a cold and it wasn't a good thing because her wedding was exactly one week from this day.

"How does it look?" Sora wondered about the dress she was wearing. She may have picked it out but alterations were made to it and she wasn't aloud to look at it until it was completely finished.

"It is so gorgeous..." Mimi said staring at her best friend and getting teary eyed, "I want to get married! What the hell? Tai needs to propose to me so I can get married too!"

"Meems... it's my brother... he's not smart enough to think of something that clever," Kari said as she, Sora, Yolie, the dress tailors and Sora's mom laughed.

"He's really not as dumb as all of you guys think he is. I mean,sure he has his stupid moments but he acts totally different when it's just him and me," Mimi said.

"Different how?" Kari asked curiously hoping that she could tell him a new version of her brother shes never heard before.

"He makes me feel like I'm the most important person in the world and that no one else matters. He's a really sweet guy and I'm really glad we're together."

"Awe... that's so sweet... he's not wasted when he tells you this is he?" Kari said laughing and avoiding the punch Mimi was throwing at her, if you could even call it a punch.

"No, he's not wasted," Mimi retorted.

"I know, I'm just kidding. My brother really is a sweet guy and you're really important to him so of course he's going to treat you like a princess."

"Duh, cause I am one."

Everyone laughed.

"Sor, wouldn't it be so awesome if we could have a double wedding like we talked about when we were younger?" Mimi asked.

"That would be totally awesome but I'm not too sure Matt would like it too much," Sora said and tried to turn around to see herself in the mirror but her mom stopped her, "I want to see it!"

"You will! Just hold your horses!" Sora's mom said.

"Ugh..."

"Girl, you are so damn impatient," Mimi said.

"If you were standing up here and no one would let you see your wedding dress wouldn't it drive you insane?" Sora asked.

"Good point."

Just then the sound of a phone ringing caused Sora to freak out and jump off the podium.

"Sora! What are you doing you're going to ruin your dress!" Sora's mom shouted as she rushed over to her purse.

"My boyfriend, my boyfriend!" Sora said with a large smile on her face as she retrieved her phone. The caller I.D. read "Tai's Cell" and she frowned, "Ugh, it's just Tai," She said handing the phone to Mimi.

"My boyfriend, my boyfriend!" Mimi mocked answering the phone.

"You're too funny..." Sora said disappointed as she stepped back up on the podium and they worked more on her dress.

"I'm going to glue your feet down if you pull another stunt like that. This dress costs almost $10,000 and you don't need to be frolicking around in it," Ms. Takenouchi scolded.

"I know, mother! I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Okay, yeah, I love you too. Bye," Mimi said and then hung up the cell phone.

"Why is Tai calling my cell phone instead of yours?" Sora wondered.

"Mine has no service in here so your phone is the only way he can get ahold of me."

"Well gee, don't I feel special."

Then Sora's phone rang again and this time she didn't think anything of it.

"Tell Tai to stop calling my phone. He's wasting my minutes," Sora said.

Mimi smirked and answered the phone, "Hello Yamato! How are you on this fine day? Oh, wait, or should I say: Comment êtes-vous ce beau jour?"

Sora's eyes widened, "It's Matt!?"

"Hey Meems! It sounds like you've been working on your French!" Matt answered with a laugh.

"Of course! It's such a cute language and now that I actually know people who speak it I've decided to take it up as an extra class in school."

"Ha ha. That's cool. Is Sora there?"

"Yeah, she's here."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Um... no."

"How come?"

"She's busy."

"Please?"

"MIMI! GIVE ME THE PHONE!" Sora shouted at the top of her lungs causing Mimi to drop the phone in panick.

"Well you don't have to be so demanding!" Mimi said handing the phone to Sora.

"Baby!?" Sora said into the phone.

"Hey there Princess," Matt said in the low, deep tone that Sora loved.

"Hi! How are you!? I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too! What're you up to?"

"I'm trying on my wedding dress! Well, not really trying it on... but I'm getting it altered so it's perfect."

"You picked one out!? That's awesome! Tk and I are going to pick out my tux, and everyone else's stuff today. Just think... one week and we'll finally be married!"

"Oh my God I know! I am so excited! I can't wait!"

"Me neither! When are you coming back? I really, really miss you."

"Well, your parents have set up a private jet to bring me and my family and friends out there in two days so yeah, that's when I'll be back. I miss you so much. I hate being away from you!"

"I hate being away from you too! Tk called me an asshole earlier because I was ignoring him."

"Ha ha. Poor Tk. He just doesn't know what to do with himself when I'm not there."

"You mean when you're occupying all my time and he has nothing to do but hang out with his stupid friends?"

"That's how I see it."

"Ha ha good point."

"Sora, you can see the dress now we're done," one of the tailor's said.

"Baby! I get to see my dress now!" Sora said excitedly.

"Wait, you're wearing it yet you've never seen it?" Matt asked confused.

"Yeah I've seen it but I've never seen it on me and they made a bunch of alterations and whatever. This dress is costing almost $10,000..."

"Shit... $10,000? Baby, you can spend however much money you want on a dress. The sky is the limit for you."

"Awe thank you baby."

"You're welcome. Now turn yourself around and look at that beautiful dress of yours."

"Okay! Here goes!"

Sora slowly turned around and looked at herself in the full-length mirror. Her jaw dropped and she almost passed out when she saw the dress. She admired herself and began crying. Matt heard her whimpering.

"Princess? Are you okay?" Matt asked.

"Matt... it's so beautiful... I wish you were here with me," she sniffed happily.

"I wish I was there too."

"Our wedding is going to be so beautiful... this dress is beautiful... you're beautiful..."

"It's al beautiful... we got it!" Mimi said sarcastically.

"Well thank you for ruining my moment!" Sora commented.

Mimi smiled, "You're welcome."

"All right baby, I have to go so I can take this dress off. I'll call you later tonight, I promise," Sora said into the phone.

"Okay... I love you," Matt replied.

"Love you bunches! Bye!"

"Bye."

Sora hung up the phone and took one last look at herself in the mirror... _'One week...' _She thought with a smile.

**::TBC::**

**:Throws keyboard and bangs head on the computer desk: AHH! All right... now that I got that out of my system I hope you enjoyed this chapter cuz it took me like 2 hours to write. Review! If you have a request on a story that you want to see updated please tell me. Thanks!**


	21. What If

**Disclaimer- **I don't own it.

Ya know... everytime I update this story it seems that the months just keep passing by and I know it's driving everyone crazy cuz I never update. Sorry... I'm short on time... school, it's a bitch. Ne ways... I'm updating this story on request of **crazyamzy. **Thanks for reading! Please enjoy! Oh! By the way... I finally saw the movie "**The Prince and Me**" and it's really nothing like my story... how ironic... lol.

**::Chapter 21- What If::**

Tk sat in a hard, plastic chair in a crowded room of the Paris Airport. He and Matt were patiently awaiting the arrival of Sora, well, he was patient... Matt on the other hand, not so. Tk rolled his eyes and continued reading his magazine as Matt paced back and forth very nervously. Their body guards stood around also impatient. _'Sora being gone for more than a week is driving Matt insane. Its really starting to take its toll on him. I hope that plane arrives soon or I'll have to dig Matt's feet out of the ground.' _Tk thought with a small chuckle.

"Where is the plane!? I knew I should've sent her a private plan!" Matt said throwing himself into the chair next to Tk.

Tk put a hand on Matt's shoulder and looked him straight in the eye, "Yamato, it WILL be okay!"

Matt sighed and smirked, "Thanks, Tk."

"Anytime big bro."

"Flight 118 is now arriving from Tokyo, Japan at Gate 10," a woman spoke over the intercome causing Matt to jump out of his seat.

Men and women of all shapes and sizes, dressed in various outfits from suits to sweatpants began exiting the plane but the red head Matt anxiously searched for was no where in sight. A friendly face did greet him though.

"Tai! Long time no see!" Matt said as the two embraced in a hug.

"Tell me about it! What have you been up to!?" Tai asked.

"Ah, same old stuff. Where's everyone else?"

"If you're talking about your girlfriend you're just going to have to wait and see. One word of advice... never get on an airplane with PMSing women... it can only turn to hell..."

"Huh?"

"You'll see..."

The next thing that happened almost made Tai fall to the ground laughing. A loud, somewhat annoying voice could be heard coming through the gate. It could only belong to one person...

"I specifically ordered someone to get my bags, put them on the limo, and take them to my hotel! So far, none of you French weirdos have gotten off your asses to help me out! Is it really that hard to get up and carry a bag!? I mean come on! Do you really want me to ruin my $150 manicure that I got specially done for my best friends wedding!?"

Tai sweat dropped and sighed.

"How do you deal with that everyday?" Matt wondered.

"You get used to it after a while..." Tai said.

Out of the plane walked Sora, her parents, Tai's parents, Mimi's parents, other people's parents, relatives, friends of Sora, Kari, Yolie, some other people Matt didn't recognize, and Mimi, who was currently screaming at a flight attendant who had no clue what she was saying. The flight attendant looked at her like she was crazy and just rolled her eyes. Sora sweat dropped and looked around the airport. Her eyes locked with Matt's causing his heart to skip a beat. The two stared at each other and didn't move.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at her all day or are you going to go kiss her!?" Tai stated seeing Matt's hypnotized expression.

"I'm getting to it! Give me time!" Matt said snapping out of his trance and running over to Sora. On his way over to her knocked over some tourists and an old woman in a wheel chair but it was all worth it to him. He swept his princess off her feet and never wanted to let her go.

"I missed you so much..." He whispered into her ear causing the hairs on her neck to stand on end.

"I missed you too..." Sora replied with tears in her eyes.

"Promise me you'll never leave me again..."

"I promise."

"Oh my God! Get a room!" Kari said disgusted as she walked over to Tk with a smile and a big hug.

"Cut the PDA, please," Yolie said as she, her boyfriend Ken, Izzy (Mimi's ex), and Joe (the doctor) joined Tai.

"This coming from a girl who would have sex in the middle of a crowded room if the opportunity presented itself..." Sora whispered into Matt's ear causing him to laugh.

Mimi joined the two lovebirds with a stressed look on her face.

"Are you done yelling at thee poor French woman who doesn't have a clue what you're saying?" Sora asked.

"Well, now that I've got that off my chest... let's go shopping!" Mimi said.

"Well..." Sora looked at Matt, "I'm kind of tired from the plane ride, what about you Prince Charming?"

"Oh... um, yeah! I'm kinda tired too," Matt said with a fake yawn.

"Geeze, if you guys want to be alone you can just say so. I'm not retarded. Tai and I use that excuse everytime we want to mess around and not get caught, "Mimi said and walked away.

"You ready to go Princess?" Matt asked lacing his hand through hers.

"Yes sir," Sora said, "And I wasn't really lying when I said I was tired."

"Um... yeah, me either."

Sora smiled and the two headed toward the others.

**::&::**

The rest of the day went as follows: Mimi dragged Tai into going to just about every clothing and shoe store that Paris had to offer, Kari met Tk's friends and the two of them hung out, all of the parental figures talked and discussed the wedding, etc., Joe, Izzy, Davis, Cody, Yolie, and Ken went to a movie, and Matt and Sora slept, as promised. It had been a long day,

Sora awoke some time before Matt and she found herself wandering the halls of the elegant palace. _'I can't believe that all of this is going to be Matt and I's tomorrow... it's so beautiful and every girls dream...' _she thought as she found herself in a rose garden near the stables. She found a small bench and sat herself down on it. The sun was beginning to set making an awing reflection of colors in the sky. A frown soon found her lips. _'What if I'm not ready for this? What if... I don't meet up to the standards that the citizens of France expect? What if...' _Sora's mind just began to wander back and forth between various questions that lingered in the back of her mind. Was she good enough to be called Matt's wife? Why did she have to rush into this marriage so soon? She couldn't take her mind off it.

Sora sighed deeply. She then heard a loud neigh come from the stable and decided to go check it out. _'Maybe riding a horse can take my mind off of things...' _She thought disappearing through the flowers.

The time was around 7:30pm when Matt finally awoke to find himself sleeping alone in his bed. He sat up quickly and wondered where Sora could have gone. He then assumed she was downstairs talking with her parents and relaxed. He threw his legs off the side of the bed and stretched lazily. When he stood up he yawned and went to join the rest of the people in the house.

"And then she said "Stop! You're going to ruin my leather coach!"," Malcolm said as all of the adults began busting out into laughter. Matt had obviously walked in at the end of the joke he was telling.

"Oh, Yamato! You finally decided to join us?" Nancy said seeing her son enter the room.

"Hey mom. Yeah, I just woke up," Matt said sitting down next to Sora's mom.

"Well, where's Sora?" Mr. Takenouchi (Ron) asked.

"I thought you guys knew?"

"We haven't seen her. We thought she was with you."

"She wasn't there when I woke up. I wonder where she went."

"Well, go look for her son," Malcolm suggested.

"Alright."

Matt got up and left the room.

"Can you believe that they're going to be married tomorrow? It's so exciting!" Nancy said happily, "We're very excited to have Sora enter our family."

"And we're excited to be gaining a son!" Mrs. Takenouchi (Karen) exclaimed.

Matt looked all around the palace but didn't find a trace of Sora anywhere. He eventually met up with Tai, Mimi, and the others who were all hanging out in the game room of the basement.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty! Have a nice nap?" Tk asked with his eyes glued to the X-Box (A/n: don't own!).

"Ha ha very funny. And yes, it was nice," Matt replied.

"Where's the wife?" Tai asked trying to keep Mimi from getting his chocolate bar, "Woman!"

"I don't know actually. I can't find her I thought you guys would know."

"You lost your wife!? Matt! How could you!"

"Tai! Leave Matt alone it's not like he keeps her on a leash or something. Maybe she's outside in the garden or something, Matt," Mimi said.

"Thanks Meems," Matt said left.

Mimi smacked Tai on the head causing his chocolate bar to fall on his lap.

"What was that for!?" He wondered.

"'You lost your wife!?' What the hell is that?" Mimi said.

"It just came out! It's not like I thought about it!"

"Tai... what am I going to do with you?"

"Well, for right now you're going to be a good little girl and let me eat my chocolate bar!"

Mimi gave him a glare, "Very funny."

"I try."

She rolled her eyes and then grabbed the chocolate from him.

Matt wandered out into the garden and still found no signs of Sora. He had no clue where was left to look. His eyes then wandered to the stables. _'Maybe...' _He thought and began walking.

Matt walked to the stables and noticed that one of the horses was missing. _'I guess she did go out to ride' _He thought taking his favorite horse Roxy out of her stall and sattling her up to look for Sora. Just as Matt was about to take off in a gallop, he was stopped by Tai, who suddenly appeared out of no where.

"Tai? What're you doing?" Matt wondered stopping his horse quickly.

"Mimi was driving me insane. She ate my chocolate bar and now I'm not speaking to her so I came out here to get some fresh air," Tai replied.

"You're not speaking to her because she ate your chocolate?"

"Um... duh! It was _mine_, not _hers_!"

"Oh Tai... you have so much to learn about women."

"I guess... where are you off to?"

"I'm going to find Sora. She's out riding."

"Can I come with?"

"Sure."

Tai walked into the stables and looked around at all the horses. He spotted a jet black one with big dark eyes and he smiled, "I want to ride this one."

Matt glanced over and saw the horse he had picked, "Have you ever riden a horse before?"

"How hard can it be? It's just like riding a bike, without the training wheels."

"Alright... if you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure! Let's sattle this baby up and get going!"

"If you say so."

Matt hopped off of Roxy and grabbed a sattle for Tai. He took Black out of his stall and quickly assembled the sattle. After that he went and got back on Roxy. Tai stood next to the horse and stared at it for a minute.

"Are you going to stare at him all day or are you going to get on?" Matt asked and Tai didn't say anything, "You _do _know how to get on a horse... correct?"

"Piece of cake!" Tai said putting his foot in the stirrup and getting on top of Black. He lost balance and fell off of him face first in the dirt. Matt almost fell off of Roxy he was laughing so hard.

"The damn horse bucked me off!" Tai lied getting up and wiping himself off.

"Tai, Black didn't even move! You fell off," Matt replied still laughing, "Just like riding a bike, huh?"

"Shut up!"

Tai began to mumble something and then got on Black again. He made sure he was balanced and then turned the horse toward Matt.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Let's go!" Matt said kicking his heels in Roxy's side and making her trot.

Black didn't move and Tai began to get frusterated, "Move horse! You see that other horse over there, do what she's doing!"

Black, if he could've, rolled his eyes and began eating some hay off the ground. Tai tried everything thing he could to get the horse to move but it seemed like none of his attempts were working.

"Are your legs broken!? Move, damn it, move!" Tai shouted and the horse still didn't go anywhere. Tai then got so frusterated he kicked Black hard in the sides causing him to freak out and go speeding out of the stable.

Matt was enjoying the nice evening air when he suddenly heard screaming coming up from behind him. He turned to look and saw Tai on Black coming straight for them. He passed by at full speed holding onto the horse with dear life.

"AHH! I'M GOING TO DIE! STOP THE HORSE! STOP THE HORSE! MATT, SAVE ME!" Tai shouted at the top of his lungs.

Matt sat there with his mouth hanging open. He then kicked Roxy in the sides to get her to run after them.

Sora yawned as she looked to the sky and realized that the sun had almost completely set. _'I guess it's time to get back. I feel a lot better now' _She thought and made her horse begin trotting back toward the palace. She was suddenly startled when she heard screaming coming toward her in the distance.

Two figures could be seen coming in the distance and once Sora saw a big mop of hair followed by a blonde she figured it was just Matt and Tai coming to find her. She then noticed that Tai was screaming at the top of his lungs and she didn't understand why.

"Tai! Pull on the reigns and he'll stop!" Matt shouted to Tai.

"Hell no! I'm not letting go of this horse!" Tai shouted back.

"He won't stop then!"

"HELP!!"

Matt kicked Roxy again causing her to pick up speed. He pulled up right now to Black and grabbed his reigns, "Whoa, boy! Calm down!"

The horse began to slow down and eventually came to a stop right in front of Sora. She was astounded and didn't know what to say. Tai was breathing heavily and jumped off the horse as quickly as he could.

"Get that animal away from me!" Tai said.

Sora and Matt began laughing at the sight of his hair, which was even bigger than normal. They were also laughing at his reaction to what had just happened.

"I don't have a clue what just happened but that was the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life," Sora said.

"Tai obviously doesn't know how to ride a horse, or handle one for that matter," Matt replied.

"It shows."

"Is there anything else you call that horse besides Black?" Tai wondered.

"Um... Lightning," Matt answered.

"Great..."

"What're you guys doing out here anyways?" Sora wondered.

"Looking for you," Tai replied.

"Oh."

"Yeah, you disappeared and we figured, well, I figured you were out here somewhere."

"Sorry. I had to get some fresh air. I didn't mean to worry any of you," Sora said.

"It's alright. I understand," Matt said.

"Can we go home now? I'm cold," Tai said.

"Yeah. Lightning's waiting for you," Matt grinned.

Tai glanced over at Lightning and coule have sworn he gave him a glare. "Um... I'd rather not. Sor, wanna switch?"

"Sure," Sora said getting off of her horse and getting on Black.

"Let's go, it's getting late and we have a long day tomorrow," Matt said and the three rode off into the sunset.

**::TBC::**

Ah... I think my fingers are going to fall off! Sorry this chapter sucked! I was going to make it better but I'm so anxious to finish this story. It's going to be done in like 4 more chapters. Sorry for spelling errors. Review!


	22. Runaway Bride

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Digimon.

**A/n: Hey y'all! Well, this story's almost done... thank God. I am, however, going to leave off this story with a cliffhanger ending because I will eventually get to making a sequel. I hope you enjoy it! I think I'll stop at 23 or 24 chapters. **

**::Chapter 22- Runaway Bride::**

Sora stood in front of a full-length mirror on a podeum admiring herself. She was wearing her beautiful wedding dress made of only the most expensive materials. It was her day... _their _day. She should've been more excited than ever but for some reason she felt as though she were making a mistake... a BIG mistake. Her mother walked in the room, along with Matt's mom, and the two both began to cry at the sight. Sora could see them from the mirror and commented.

"Please don't cry you two," she pleaded.

"I'm sorry, dear. You just look so... beautiful. You're not a little girl anymore. Today, your father and I give you away," Sora's mom said still teary.

"Mama, please stop or you're going to make me cry," Sora said.

"Please don't make her cry. That make-up took almost an hour to put on," one of Sora's make-up artists said, "If any tears are shed, please wait until the ceremony."

"I'm sorry, baby. I get very emotional at weddings. Especially my own daughters," Mrs. Takenouchi said.

"You're so gorgeous, Sora. My son is a very lucky man. He loves you so much," Queen Ishida said.

"I know he does. And I love him with all my heart but..." Sora faded off in her words.

"Hey, hey! Cheer up! Don't get nervous on us now," Queen Ishida said with a wink.

"Yeah... I guess I'm just having some pre-wedding jitters. Where is Matt anyways?"

"That's a good question," Mrs. Takenouchi said looking at Queen Ishida, "I haven't seen him all morning."

"Nor have I," Queen Ishida said.

"Well I sure hope he's okay," Sora said sitting down on the podeum, "My feet hurt."

-----

"Matt!" Tai yelled from the boys dressing room of the large chapel, "You can't stay in there forever! What will I tell Sora?"

"Tell her I got locked in!" Matt called from inside a closet, which he had locked on the inside.

"Matt, you're being rediculous, come out! Sora's not hiding in a closet so you shouldn't be either!" Tk said glancing at his watch, "It's almost noon! You have to be at the alter in less than 30 minutes!"

Matt didn't say anything for a minute and then the two boys heard a click from the door unlocking. It wasn't the closet, however. King Ishida had come in the room with Sora's dad and the two were nicely dressed.

"Hello, gentlemen," King Ishida said glancing around the room and seeing that his son was not present, "Where's Yamato?"

"He locked himself in the closet," Tk said simply.

"What!?"

King Ishida walked to the closet where Matt was hiding and loudly knocked on the door, "Yamato, what are you doing?"

"Hiding..." Matt said childishly.

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because... why?"

Matt unlocked the closet door and came out. He was fully dressed, and his hair was spiked to perfection, but he had a look of fear in his eyes. Tk stared at his brother. _'I've never seen Matt this worked up about anything in his life. I've always looked up to him for being braver than me... Sora's not that scary...' _He thought.

"What's wrong, son?" King Ishida asked placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I never thought it would be this frightful to get married. I always pictured my wedding day so much differently. I would be standing at the alter... Sora would enter looking more beautiful than ever, and I would be so confident. But it's not like that at all... excuse my French, but I'm scared shitless," Matt said causing his father to laugh.

"Of course you're scared, son! That's half the fun of getting married! You're opening a whole new chapter in your life and you haven't put the pieces together to see what's going to happen yet. It's alright to be scared. Once you get passed the honeymoon, I promise it will be less nerve racking. This is an experience you'll never forget. Just don't let it get to your head."

Matt smiled, "Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime, son."

The two hugged.

"If you think this is nerve-racking, you should see Sora," Mr. Takenouchi said with a laugh.

"Oh, Sora! I-I want to see her. Where is she?" Matt said heading toward the door.

"Wait! Just a minute!" Tai said stopping Matt.

"What's wrong, Tai?" Matt wondered.

Tai winked, "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry. You'll see her soon enough."

"Yeah... I guess."

"Now come on, man! We have to get you to that alter! Everyone's waiting..."

Matt took a deep breath, "Alright, let's go."

-----

Soon enough the wedding ceremony began and the whole church was full; not an empty seat in the entire place. There was also news reporters, camera men, and paparazzi's everywhere. It wasn't everyday that the crowned Prince of France got married.

Matt stood at the alter with Tai, Tk, and Kyle. Tai gave Matt a nudge to make him smile but that's all Matt could do... smile. He was more excited than ever and not nervous any more. King Ishida stood next to the boys as well. Mrs. Takenouchi, Queen Ishida, Angel, and many of Sora and Matt's friends and family sat in the chapel anxiously awaiting. Then, the chapel went quiet as music began to play and the brides maids entered the room. They entered as follows: Mimi, Kari, Yolie. After them followed the flower girl (Sora's cousin) and the ring bearer (Matt's Godson- **a/n: don't ask I had to come up with something lol**). And then, the tune to "Here comes the Bride" began to play. Matt felt his heart skip a beat as everyone in the room stood up and turned toward the door.

_'This is it... I'm sorry Matt...' _Sora thought as she entered the room holding a small boquet of flowers and her arm laced around her fathers. The two slowly walked to the front of the chapel. Sora was amazed that she didn't pass out right there on the floor. When she finally got to the front she gave her soon-to-be husband a pity smile and almost began to cry as her father let go of her arm. "I love you" her father mouthed as Sora went and stood on the alter. The Reverent began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony, Yamato Ishida and Sora Takenouchi," the Reverend began and continued reading from his podeum.

Matt stared at his beautiful bride and couldn't help but smile. He loved her more than anything and soon they would be together forever. "I love you" he whispered to her. She smiled and began to cry, "I love you too" she said to him. Matt wanted to reach over and wipe her tears, but he didn't. Soon enough, the wedding speech was over.

"Do you, Yamato, take Sora, to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to cherish her through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, til death do you part?" The Revered asked.

Matt's heart skipped another beat as he muttered those valueable two words with confidence, "I... Do."

Everyone was crying now.

"And do you Sora, take Yamato to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, til death do you part?"

Sora stood there with her mouth slightly open. She was at a loss for words. Everyone in the audience waited for her answer. Matt spoke to her.

"Sora..." He said snapping her back into reality.

"Oh, I..." She began and then stopped.

"Do..." Matt whispered to her.

"I..."

"Do... Do!"

"I... I... I'm sorry, Matt."

Sora dropped the boquet and picked up the front of her dress as she ran down the stairs and off the alter. Everyone in the audience gasped as the reporters went crazy.

"Sora!" Matt called jumping off the alter and running afte her as fast as he could.

"Oh my God..." Mrs. Takenouchi said as she passed out.

"Honey!" Mr. Takenouchi said catching her.

"Oh God..." Queen Ishida said quietly as she stood up.

"She did the same thing as you..." King Ishida said joining her.

"That's what I was afraid of..."

"Well, who's up for a drink?" Tai said rolling his eyes and walking off the podeum.

"Tai!" Mimi said, "Wait for me..."

Kari looked at Tk and then at Yolie, "We should go find them."

"No, let them be alone," Tk answered.

The whole church was in choas. Rumors began to spread like wildfire with the reporters. They said things like "She was paid to do it" and "She's pregnant and is scared to make the committment" and even as crazy as it was "She's taking a lunch break".

-----

"SORA! Wait!" Matt said running after her. He never knew how fast she could run, and even in heels!

Sora was running out of breath and began to slow down. She looked at her surroundings and realized she was in the garden. She stopped and breathed heavily and she leaned against a column on the gazeebo. Matt came up next to her and she collapsed into his arms crying.

"Matt, I'm so sorry!" Sora said crying as the two sank to the ground.

"Shh... baby, it's okay..." he said rubbing her back and comforting her, "What happened?"

"I-I don't know! I just... panicked!" She replied looking up at him, "I just got this huge rush that told me "You can't do this so why do you even bother?" and it took over my mind! I'm sorry, Matt. I do want to marry you. I don't know what came over me... I ruined our wedding!"

She began to cry even harder.

"No, no! Baby, it's okay! You didn't ruin anything... I mean, we can still go in there and do this. All you have to do is say those two words and that's it. We'll be married and we'll be together forever."

Sora sniffed and pulled away from him again, "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing."

"I love you more than anything. I'm so sorry if I've hurt you."

"I love you too. Now, do you want to do this or not? If you're not ready then we can totally wait. To tell you the truth, I was pretty freaked out too."

"You were?"

"Yeah. But then when I saw you walk in that door... and I saw that sparkle in your eyes... I knew... everything was going to be okay. I thought 'Wow, I have to be the luckiest guy in the world. That girl walking down the isle... is now a woman. And she's all mine... I love her more than anything'."

Sora started to tear up histerically again, "I love you too, baby. More than anything. I do want to do this. Even if I pass out at the alter and don't wake up for an hour, as long as I say "I do" we'll be fine."

"You do?"

"I do! I do, Matt!"

Matt hugged her, "Then let's go tell the world."

Sora smiled, "Let's go."

-----

"What the hell are we going to do?" Queen Ishida asked her husband, "The bride ran away and the groom chased after her! We lost both of them and the press is going insane with stories. I heard one guy over there talking about Sora running off with another guy! It's complete lies!"

"Well, honey, all we can do is sit and-"

There was suddenly cheering and Matt and Sora came running in the room hand-in-hand. The two ran to the alter and pretty much shocked everyone. Tai and Mimi, who were off in the corner making out, heard the cheering and saw that their friends were ready to get married.

"Shit!" Mimi said grabbing Tai's hand and running up to the alter.

"We're here! Get on with it before they run away again!" Tai told the Revered.

"Oh, um, yes..." the Revered said opening his book again, "Do you take Yamato, Sora."

Sora smiled and took a deep breath, "I do!"

The church cheered.

"I now pernounce you husband and wife," the Revered looked at Matt and smile, "NOW, you may kiss the bride!"

Sora grinned and grabbed the back of Matt's head as the two shared a kiss for the first time as husband and wife- the new King and Queen of France.

* * *

**Tbc! Finally done! Alright, sorry it was kind of lame. Please review!**


	23. Honeymoons and Unexepected Happy Endings

**Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or the song "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain. I also don't own "CBS News" and "Channel 2 action news"... Whether Paris Times is a real magazine or not I don't have a clue lol. It just popped in my head.**

**::Chapter 23- Honeymoons & Unexpected Happy Endings::**

"That's right, ladies! Prince Yamato has finally made it official- He's taken! The former super model Sora Takenouchi can now proclaim herself as the new queen of our proud country!" Paris Times Magazine

"Yamato and Sora were wed at exactly 1:23pm earlier today making them the rightful heirs to the country. It's very exciting!" CBS News

"The two wed today after a slight mishap occured. The young "princess" avdocated her throne and fled. Everything turned out okay and we're all cheering for them!" Channel 2 action news.

News about the wedding spread around the country like crazy. Friends and family of the couple just laughed about all the credits and comments made by the reporters. Everyone had currently found themselves occupied at the wedding reception in the Grand Paris Hotel. Tai, who was bad at holding his alcohol intake, was already wasted after only a few drinks. The party had barely begun but he obviously couldn't wait.

"Congratulations, Sora!" Mimi said giving a hug to her best friend.

"Thank you!" Sora replied happily.

"So how does it fell to be the new queen of France?"

"Kind of scary, actually. But I'm very excited about it!"

"I bet! Where is Matt by the way?"

"That's a good question. I think he went off with Tai somewhere."

"I sent Tai to get us some champaigne about... shit. Like ten minutes ago."

The two girls looked at each other.

"Great..." they said.

There was suddenly cheering coming from behind them. They turned to see what was going on and their jaws dropped to the floor.

On the dance floor in the middle of the room Matt and Tai were blowing into small whistles and dancing to the song "Thriller" by Michael Jackson. Tai was obviously wasted but they weren't sure about Matt. The two boys had attracted the attention of everyone in the room.

"I knew I shouldn't have sent Tai to get the drinks!" Mimi said stomping a foot.

"God... we'd better go stop them before one of them gets hurt," Sora said.

"I need a drink..." Mimi said going toward the bar.

"M-Mimi!"

"Double on the rocks, Sora!?"

Sora rolled her eyes, "I've lost them both..."

Sora looked around and noticed that Tai had a microphone in one hand and a beer in the other. He was now annoyingly singing "You're So Vain" by Carly Simon very badly. Sora almost kicked herself as she shook her head and quickly took the microphone from Tai.

"YOU'RE... SO... VA- Hey! That's mine!" Tai shouted as Sora stole the microphone.

"Thank God..." Mrs. Ishida said, "This kid has led me to have a drinking problem."

"Thank you for the entertainment, Tai... I think it's time to give these people a break from your... amazing..." Sora rolled her eyes, "voice. It's time for Matt and I to have our first dance together as a married... Oh my gosh that sounds so cool!"

Everyone laughed.

"A married couple, "Sora finished.

The room cheered.

The song "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain began to play as Sora handed the microphone to her mom so Tai wouldn't get it again. She then joined Matt on the dance floor and the two began to dance.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

"So..." Matt began as the two got closer, "How does it feel to be the new Mrs. Ishida?"

Sora smiled, "It feels pretty damn good."

Matt laughed, "It's pretty good for me too.

They continued dancing.

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be loves suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life _

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're My Survival, You're My Living Proof  
My love is alive and not dead

Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be loves suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

"I love you..." Sora whispered as the song began to slow down.

"I love you too..." Matt whispered back as he lightly kissed her forhead.

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be loves suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

_The greatest... fan of your life...::_

The song eventually ended and the two stopped dancing. They took a bow as everyone applauded. Sora's mom was almost in tears as she turned the microphone on.

"That was beautiful. I think it's time for Sora to throw the boquet! Every girl in the room that is 18 that is not married please gather to the middle of the room."

All of the women gathered.

"Ready ladies!?" Sora said turning around, "ONE... TWO... THREE!"

Sora threw the boquet and the girls in the room went wild trying to catch it.

Mimi walked away from the bar with a yawn and met Tai toward the middle of the room.

"Tai, baby... no more alcohol for you," Mimi said hypocritically as she held a glass of alcohol in her hand. The glass was soon knocked to the floor when Sora's boquet smacked her in the face, "Awe, damn it!"

"What is that?" Tai asked taking it from her and observing it closely.

"Who's big idea was it to throw flowers at me!?"

"Meems! You caught the boquet!" Sora said happily.

"AH! Are you serious!?" Mimi asked.

"Yes!"

"AHH! I'M GETTING MARRIED NEXT!" Mimi screamed happily jumping up and down.

"Married!? Wahoo!" Tai shouted, "DRINKS FOR EVERYONE!"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

Kyle, Matt's best friend, then tapped his glass with a fork and began speaking, "I would like to make a toast to the beautiful bride and groom! I've known Matt since we were five years old. We attended private school together pretty much all through grade school. We have a lot of memories from the past years that I would like to reflect on," He smiled, "I'd have to say that my favorite memory was when Matt and I spent Spring Break of Senior Year in Cancun, Mexico. Boy did we get in some messes while we were there..."

Matt laughed and turned red, "Oh God..."

"We've always been best friends and always will be, "Kyle said with a laugh, "And Sora... Ah, beautiful Sora. I've only known Sora for about two or three months now but she's a great girl. Matt's a very lucky guy. A girl like Sora doesn't come around every day. I wish you two only the best of luck in your new marriage. I also... have a present for you..."

Kyle pulled a key out of his pocket and held it up for everyone in the room to see, "This key I hold in my hand is the only key with access to the honeymoon suite in this hotel. For you guys-"

"BYE!" Matt said quickly grabbing the key and dragging Sora away.

All of Matt and Sora's friends cheered while the parents and elders in the room sighed.

"GET R' DONE, MATT! WOO! DRINKS ALL AROUND!" Tai shouted.

Mimi gave him an "I cannot believe I'm dating you" look and then said, "What the hell. Give me a shot."

-----

Matt and Sora rode the elevator up to the honeymoon quite. The two wasted no time and began making out. Sora had her legs wrapped around Matt's waist as he held her up. When they got out of the elevator Matt carried her as the passed by a man that worked there.

"I put lots of lotion and towel in honeymoon suite! You too behave good now, you hear?" The man said but the couple ignored him.

Matt pulled out the key to the suite and quickly unlocked the door. He opened it and the two ran in the room. They fell on the bed and he began to kiss his bride all over.

"You don't waste any time do you?" Sora said with a laugh.

"No," Matt replied kissing her lips.

"Don't you want to shut the door?"

Matt gritted his teeth as he jumped off the bed and ran to shut the door. He quickly locked it and looked over his shoulder at Sora. He grinned.

"You wait right there and I will be right back..." Sora said as she kicked off her shoes and walked into the bathroom.

"You're leaving me!?" Matt cried falling to his knees.

Sora smiled and shut the bathroom door behind her.

Matt's head sunk, "She left me..." He then saw a basket on the table with all kinds of gifts and food in it, "Oh! Presents!"

Matt crawled over to the basket. He began to look through the gifts and then saw a card.

"Hmm..." He pondered opening and reading it, " "Dear Mr. and Mrs. Ishida, Thank you for choosing the Grand Paris Hotel for your wedding reception. As compliments of the hotel we hope you enjoy this nice gift basket we have put together for you. Yours truely, GPH management." How nice of them."

Matt then heard the bathroom door open causing him to turn around. His mouth almost dropped to the floor when he saw Sora standing there in the doorway.

"What do you think?" She asked seductively leaning against the door frame.

Sora was currently wearing nothing but some sexy loungerie that barely covered her body. Matt almost started drooling.

"I've been waiting so long for this..." Matt finally came to say.

"What?" Sora asked walking over to him.

"Sex..."

Sora laughed, "Mattie, we've already done that."

"Well, yeah! But not as a married couple! Now we can do it anywhere, anytime and no one can say anything about it!"

"Anywhere, anytime?"

"Yes."

"Like where?"

"For right now I'm thinking here and now."

"Oh really now?"

"Really."

"Well... in that case..."

Sora walked over to the bed got under the covers. She quickly removed her sexy underwear and threw it to the floor.

"There's nothing under these blankets but me," she said.

Matt quickly jumped off the floor and almost flew onto the bed, if it was possible. The two quickly began making out as both Matt and Sora attempted to get Matt's clothes off. Once he had gotten down to nothing but his underpants, there was a knock at the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Matt asked as the knock came again.

"I have no idea..." Sora said, "Maybe if we ignore them, they'll go away."

"Yeah, I guess."

The two began kissing again as whoever was outside their door continued knocking. Matt finally got fed up with it and got off the bed and answered the door.

"What!?" He said opening the door.

Standing in front of the blonde were two people: a man and a woman. They were both dressed in police uniforms and had whips in their hands. The woman wasn't too bad looking and neither was the man. Their dark sunglasses and hats shaded their eyes

"Can I help you with something?" Matt asked really wanting to get back to his bride.

"Are you Matt and Sora?" The woman asked.

"Yes... who's asking?"

"Here," the woman said handing Matt a card and then letting herself into the room. The man quickly followed behind her.

Matt gave them both weird stares and then opened the card. It read:

::Dear Yamato and Sora,

Congratulations! You're finally married! Now here's our wedding present to you...

Love, Mimi and Tai::

"Wedding present?" Matt said to himself just as he heard Sora scream. He turned around and saw the two people dancing and removing their clothes. Both were standing above Sora on the bed.

"Hey! Get away from my wife!" Matt said rushing over to her.

Tai, Mimi, Kari, Tk, and anyone else you could think of then came rushing into the room. Tai was carrying a boombox and had music blasting and Tk and Mimi were carrying a lot of different sorts of alcohol. Matt and Sora had obviously been set up.

"How do you like your birthday present!?" Mimi asked with a laugh as the man began to dance all over where Sora was laying.

"You got us strippers!? What's wrong with you!" Sora asked obviously freaking out. She was buck naked under those sheets and there were 15 people in the room watching her.

"I knew you'd like it! Come on everyone! Let's party in celebration of Matt and Sora!" Mimi shouted and everyone went wild.

Sora mentally kicked herself. _'This has turned out to be one hell of a day...' _

3 days later on a beach in Hawaii...

Matt was lazily walking through the lobey of his honeymoon hotel when he suddenly stumbled upon the latest issue of **US Weekly** magazine (don't own it!!). Much to his surprise, he and Sora were on the cover. The title of the article was "Bachelor No More". He rolled his eyes. He then read "For more information on the wedding, turn to page 35." So he did.

Matt sat down in a cushioned chair and flipped to the page so he could read the article the press had written about them. It was pretty much everything he'd already heard and seen except for one individual thing.

"Rumor has it that Sora Takenouchi, former super model for Versace, is a proud mother-to-be."

Matt stopped reading as his eyes widened, "Mother-to-be!? What the hell!?"

He put down the magazine and quickly ran to a small store very close to the hotel. He bought a pregnancy test and went back to the hotel quickly making a dash for the room. When he entered he saw Sora standing in the kitched getting herself a bowl of ice cream with hot fudge sauce. He hid the box and tried to look calm. She turned around and greeted him with a smile.

"Hey honey!" She said kissing him quickly, "I thought you were going down to the pool?"

"Well, I missed you," he replied.

"Awe, thanks baby."

"Hitting it a little heavy on the ice cream there, aren't you?"

"I had a really weird craving for it. It was weird. But as I always say 'The only way to fight temptation, is to give in.'," she then noticed he was hiding something behind his back, "What's that you have there?"

"Oh, it's just um... Well, you see it's really a funny story and..."

Sora grabbed the box from him a quirked an eyebrow before looking at him, "A pregnancy test?"

"Well you see... while I was downstairs I saw the latest issue of US Weekly and there was an article about our marriage."

"And?"

"And one of the reporters said you were pregnant and I freaked and went to the store and bought a test so we could make sure the rumors weren't true."

"You think I'm pregnant?"

"No... I mean, yes... I mean... I don't know. Could you please just check for me? For us?"

Sora looked at him for a minute and then started laughing, "Are you serious?"

"Well... yeah," he replied innocently.

"You are too cute. If you really want me to take the test then I will. Then we can prove all the reporters that they're wrong and I'm not pregnant."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you!"

Sora just laughed, "Give me a couple minutes."

She walked into the bathroom with the box as Matt went and sat on the couch. To him it felt like Sora was in the bathroom for hours when it had only been about two minutes. He began to tap his fingers on the table next to the couch as he anxiously awaited her to come out with the results. Finally, five minutes later, Sora came walking out of the bathroom holding the small stick in her hands. She didn't look up at him, just at the stick. He stood up and walked to her.

"So..." Matt said waiting for her answer, "Are the rumors true?"

Sora just shook her head a little indicating a no motion and Matt cheered.

"YES! Phew, that was the most exhilerating thing that has ever happened to me," Matt said and then Sora looked into his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Matt..." She began.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

Matt laughed, "No seriously, what's wrong?"

"You think I'm kidding?" She said showing him the pregnancy test. It had two signs indicating that she was in fact pregnant.

"Oh my God..." Matt said sinking to the floor, "You _are _pregnant."

"Are you mad?"

Matt didn't say anything. Sora then began to freak out thinking he was angry with her. He then smiled which was one that Sora had never seen.

"We're going to be parents!" Matt said, very happy now.

"You're not mad!?" Sora asked as he stood up and picked her up spinning her around.

"Mad!? Are you kidding! Sora, we're going to be parents!"

Sora's lips began to form a smile, "We're going to be parents!"

"Hell yeah we are!"

"Oh my God, honey!"

"Oh my God!"

The two kissed passionately but then pulled away after some time.

"So mommy, do you want to go make the rumors the truth?"

"Who cares. We're going to be parents."

Matt smiled. It was the one thing he always wanted. He and Sora would soon be parents. But that story will have to wait until another time...

---COMPLETE! Finally! Yes! Wow, I got through this chapter a lot faster than I thought. I was in a rush to finish it before I went to Utah. Yes, there will be a sequel. When? I don't know. But there will be. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I had a lot of fun writing it. Please review!

Blondie121147---


End file.
